Tudo o que eu queria era você
by Lo Higurashi
Summary: InuYasha e Kagome sao bons amigos. Ela no entanto ama ele mais do que tudo...quando ele a magoa o q pode acontecer? UA q vai ter de tudo....romance, drama, humor (eu vo tenta ¬¬) e ateh hentai
1. Apresentação!

Titulo  
Capitulo 1 – Apresentação  
Kagome Higurashi tinha 17 anos e agora estava entrando na faculdade. Alugou  
um apartamento perto da faculdade com seus três melhores amigos: Miroku,  
Sango e InuYasha. Este ultimo, Kagome se descobriu apaixonada no ultimo  
ano, mas ele namorava outra garota que estudava com eles, Kikyou. Ela tinha  
ido morar com outros amigos em um apartamento ali perto. Tentara levar  
InuYasha para morar com ela, mas nenhum dos dois gostava dos amigos do  
outro.  
Era o ultimo dia que Kagome moraria com sua família. Estava arrumando as  
ultimas malas quando sua mãe a chamou:  
- Kagome, telefone pra você! – A garota desceu as escadas.  
- Obrigada mãe. Alô?  
- Oi Kagome^^!  
- Oi Sango^^!  
- A gente ta aqui no apê dando uma festa, vem pra cá! – a garota falou  
animada  
- Agora? – Kagome olhou no relógio da sala. Eram dez e meia.  
- É! O InuYasha já saiu, ta indo aí te pegar. Tchau – desligou sem dar  
chance para Kagome responder. A garota ficou meio boba, mas então lembrou  
que tinha pouco tempo para se arrumar. Subiu correndo as escadas, entrou no  
quarto e abriu a primeira mala que viu. Depois de revirá-la por inteiro  
achou uma roupa que ficaria legal. Uma calça pantalona preta e um top roxo  
que deixava a barriga de fora. Colocou uma sandália preta com o salto não  
muito e penteou os cabelos enquanto escolhia um brinco. Ia começar a se  
maquiar quando ouviu uma buzina. Correu para a porta gritando:  
- Mãe, to saindo, tchau! – e abriu a porta. Era uma ótima oportunidade para  
conversar com InuYasha, adorava as conversas que eles tinham. Bom, seria  
ótimo se Kikyou não estivesse lá também. Kagome entrou no banco de trás do  
carro.  
- Oi! ^^ - disse  
- Oi Kagome! ^^ - InuYasha respondeu. Gostava muito da companhia da amiga e  
se sentia bem junto com ela. Era sempre bem-humorada e sorridente. Já  
Kikyou, raramente sorria e discutia muito com o namorado.  
- Oi – a garota respondeu friamente. Dentre todos os amigos do namorado,  
quem ela menos gostava era Kagome. Embora não admitisse, tinha ciúmes da  
amizade dos dois. – Vamos logo InuYasha.  
- Você também vai na festa Kikyou? - Kagome perguntou tímida.  
- Não, vou pra minha casa – respondeu mais fria ainda. Kagome não entendia  
porque Kikyou era tão amarga. Era linda, com seus longos cabelos negros e  
compridos, pela clara, olhos castanhos e um corpo lindo. Alguns achavam ela  
e Kagome idênticas. Alem de tudo, ela tinha InuYasha...O que mais poderia  
querer? Pararam na frente de um prédio grande e chique. Era a casa dos pais  
de Kikyou, que eram muito ricos.  
- Já volto – InuYasha falou para Kagome soltando o cinto de segurança. Ele  
e Kikyou saíram do carro e foram até a frente do prédio e pararam no  
portão. Kagome ficou olhando e queria muito ser uma mosquinha para saber o  
que eles estavam falando. Primeiro, parecia que Kikyou convidava InuYasha  
para fazer alguma coisa, mas ele fez que não com a cabeça e Kikyou virou,  
entrando no prédio sem se despedir, o que deixou Kagome um pouco melhor.  
Não era fácil ver Kikyou e InuYasha se beijando com tanto gosto. InuYasha  
suspirou e entrou no carro.  
- Foi mal. Ela é meio complicada. Senta aqui na frente.  
- Ta – falou Kagome saindo do carro. Do 4º andar, Kikyou a observava com  
raiva. Na verdade não sabia o que sentia por InuYasha, mas só de pensar  
naquela garota com ele já se corroia de raiva. O telefone tocou e ela foi  
atender...  
- Acho que ela não gosta muito de mim... – suspirou Kagome se referindo a  
Kikyou.  
- A Kikyou? – InuYasha riu – ela não gosta de ninguém.  
- Ela gosta de você – falou Kagome tentando disfarçar o ciúme.  
- É...Parece né? Eu também gosto muito dela.  
- É... – Kagome respondeu abaixando a cabeça. Gostava muito de InuYasha,  
mas tinha medo de dizer, talvez a amizade dos dois acabasse afetada.  
Continuaram em silencio até chegarem no apartamento. Kagome abriu a porta e  
viu Sango com a cara de meter medo e Miroku com a marca de muitas mãos no  
rosto.  
- E aí? – Falou Miroku com voz chorosa.  
- Oi Kagome! – Sango falou dando um beijo na amiga – Como você esta linda!  
Vamos? – perguntou pegando a bolsa.  
- Hei, mas a festa não era aqui? – Kagome perguntou confusa.  
- Era – Miroku respondeu – Mas a gente acha que vai ser melhor ir numa  
balada ou coisa assim.  
- É vai ser mais legal ir numa balada sem aqueles amigos da Kikyou –  
InuYasha falou da porta. Kagome virou. Só agora tinha percebido como ele  
estava bonito. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos e usava uma calça jeans  
preta e uma camiseta vermelha (todo mundo escreve isso mas tudo bem).  
- Mas... – Kagome começou, mas Sango a interrompeu empurrando-a porta  
afora.  
- Vamos logo! – InuYasha reclamou – Como você se enrola! – Kagome não teve  
outra alternativa a não ser segui-los.  
Chegando em frente à danceteria, viram uma fila enorme.  
- Não é melhor a gente ir em outro lugar? – Miroku falou desanimado.  
- Não, vamos logo – InuYasha falou saindo do carro.  
Sango, Miroku e Kagome entraram na fila, enquanto InuYasha saiu andando.  
- Onde você vai? – gritou Sango. Ele não respondeu e continuou andando.  
- Com licença senhorita! – Miroku falou se dirigido a uma mulher na frente  
deles – Você teria a honra de ser a mãe dos meus filhos?  
*PAF!* *PAF!*  
Miroku levou um tapa de cada lado do rosto, um da garota e outro de Sango.  
- Será que você não consegue ficar sem pedir pra uma mulher sequer? – Sango  
resmungou, quando viu InuYasha voltando.  
- Vamos – ele falou  
- Aonde? – Kagome perguntou  
- onde você acha? – Entrar né? – Passaram pela fila inteira, e o segurança  
deu permissão para eles entrarem.  
- Como foi que você fez isso? – Sango perguntou  
- Fazendo – foi a única coisa que InuYasha respondeu – Hei Miroku, vamos  
comprar umas cervejas e... – olhou para o lado e viu que o amigo já dançava  
com a primeira garota que viu.  
- É...Vamos até o bar? – Sango falou, tentando conter a raiva.  
- Vamos – responderam InuYasha e Kagome juntos, assustados com o olhar  
assassino da amiga. Compraram umas bebidas e ficaram um tempo só olhando  
quem entrava e quem dançava. Sango olhava fixamente para Miroku, que estava  
com a cara inchada e dançava com a quinta garota.  
- Quer dançar? – um louro com um sorriso irresistível, perguntou a Sango  
- Claro! – respondeu ela. Normalmente ela dispensava todos os caras que  
chegavam nela, e dessa vez tinha aceitado, confundindo InuYasha e Kagome.  
Mas eles entenderam quando viram ela ficar exatamente de frente para Miroku  
e a sexta garota. De repente InuYasha riu.  
- Do que você ta rindo? – Kagome perguntou  
- Nada demais. Eu só tava pensando o q eu a Kikyou faria se soubesse que a  
gente veio pra cá.  
"Ele esta pensando nela de novo! Ai InuYasha o que eu tenho que fazer pra  
você perceber que eu existo?"  
- Mas foi ela que não quis vir – Kagome falou tentando manter o tom de voz  
indiferente  
- É que ela achou que a gente ia ficar no apartamento. Se ela souber que eu  
vim pra cá e não trouxe ela, ela me arranca a pele. – Deu um gole na  
cerveja e depois continuou – Ela tem ciúmes de você.  
- Como assim? – Kagome perguntou surpresa – quer dizer, ela é linda,  
popular e ela tem...- parou a tempo "você" completou em pensamento.  
InuYasha riu.  
- Mas você também é! E ela tem ciúmes da nossa amizade, do jeito que eu me  
importo com você – Olhou com ternura para a amiga que corou.  
- Vamos dançar – ele falou puxando ela pela mão.  
- Pêra aí InuYasha, eu... – ela tentou falar. Mas quando viu já estava no  
meio da pista de dança. "Bom! Já que estamos na chuva... Vamos nos molhar"  
(profundo isso neh?) pensou. E começou a dançar animada. InuYasha olhou pra  
ela com admiração e tentou segui-la.  
- Assim eu não consigo - ele falou no ouvido dela depois de alguns minutos  
– Tem que ser assim! – Puxou-a pela cintura e colou totalmente seu corpo no  
dela, ficando com os rostos bem próximos. Kagome corou violentamente e deu  
graças a deus pela escuridão. Encostou sua cabeça com a de InuYasha, como  
se estivesse abraçando-o. Fechou os olhos e sorriu, pelo jeito que ele a  
levava pela musica agitada. Por um momento abriu os olhos, sentindo que  
estava sendo observada e a visão na sua frente lhe fez soltar de InuYasha  
na hora. 


	2. A Briga!

Gnt valew ae pelos coments eh mto bom saber q vcs taum curtindo....foi mal ter postado o msm cap duas vezes e fico bem complikdo de ler o primero neh? Eh q esse site eh meio complikdinhu! Espero q eu poste o certo agora...continuem comentando blzinha? Bjinhuz Ja Ne!  
Cap 2 – InuYasha, Kikyou e Kagome  
  
Kikyou estava de frente para InuYasha e Kagome, olhando para os dois assustada. - Ah não! – reclamou InuYasha quando viu Kikyou vindo na direção deles. Ela parou e olhou para InuYasha, fuzilando-o com o olhar. - InuYasha! O que é isso?? Você me diz que vai ficar em casa e eu te encontro me traindo com a "melhor amiga?" – falou com os dentes cerrados, tentando controlar a raiva. Ele, no entanto, se continuava calmo. - Eu não estou te traindo. É proibido dançar com as amigas? - Pelo jeito que vocês estavam dançando é sim!!! – gritou. Algumas pessoas olharam para ela, outras nem ligaram. - Eu estava dançando do mesmo jeito que eu danço com você! – Ele falou mais alto. Kikyou conseguia irritá-lo em 5 segundos, ao contrario de Kagome, que só com um toque o acalmava. - Mas eu sou sua namorada! EU! E NÃO ESSA VADIAZINHA! Os olhos dourados de InuYasha cintilaram de raiva. - Do que você a chamou? – os olhos do hanyou cintilaram de raiva – Você não tem o direito de xingá-la! - E você ainda a defende!! Às vezes eu fico em duvida se sou eu ou ela quem você realmente ama! – a garota gritava cada vez mais alto. - Eu te amo e você sabe disso! Mas a Kagome é minha amiga! – Kagome observava a briga sem saber o que fazer. Só olhava os dois brigando por causa dela. Mas aquela ultima frase de InuYasha entrou nos seus pensamentos e a acordou. "Eu te amo e você sabe disso! Mas a Kagome é minha amiga!". Então era só isso que ela significava para ele. Era só uma amiga. Talvez a mais querida, mas ainda sim só uma amiga. Abaixou a cabeça, deixando a tristeza tomar conta, quando outra frase a tirou dos seus pensamentos, dessa vez de Kikyou: - Quer saber InuYasha? – tirou a aliança de compromisso do dedo – Pra mim chega! Pode ficar aí com a sua amiga! – e foi para o outro lado da boate. InuYasha olhou para a aliança em sua mão e o arrependimento tomou conta. - Kikyou espera! – gritou. Mais não foi atrás dela. Sentou em um banco do bar, olhando para lugar nenhum, parecia que tinha recebido a pior noticia da sua vida. – Kikyou...-falou baixinho. Sentiu as lagrimas formigarem seus olhos. Mas não iria chorar na frente de ninguém. A não ser...Kagome. Ela já o tinha visto chorar muitas e muitas vezes, e sempre o olhava da maneira que o olhava agora. Só que dessa vez estava diferente. Ela ainda tinha aquele sorriso meigo e compreensivo. Mas não seus olhos. Seus olhos estavam tristes, era como se uma tempestade estivesse se alojado ali. "Provavelmente pelo que a Kikyou falou" pensou ele terminando uma segunda garrafa de cerveja. "Ou porque ela foi o motivo da briga". Mas não era isso que deixava Kagome triste. Era porque ele estava chorando (ou quase) por alguém que não o merecia, que já tinha o traído com aquele que era o seu melhor amigo e ele a perdoou. E também estava triste por si, por ver que era só uma amiga, nada alem. Então resolveu que era a hora de ser a amiga que ele se referira. Tirou a terceira garrafa da mão dele. - Vem, vamos pra casa. – ela falou pegando na mão dele – Vou chamar o Miroku e a Sango- InuYasha retomou a expressão séria. Mas só Kagome podia ver o olhar suplicante que ele lançava. No carro, InuYasha sentou atrás com Kagome, que ficou agradando suas orelhinhas. Miroku parou na frente da casa da amiga. - InuYasha... – ela chamou baixinho – se você quiser ficar na minha casa tudo bem. – O hanyou fez que sim com a cabeça - Tchau gente – falou Kagome saindo do carro. Entrou em casa, foi até a cozinha pegar um pouco de água. Subiu para o seu quarto, onde InuYasha a esperava. Entrou e viu ele olhando um porta retrato, com uma foto dele e de Kagome. Era antes dele namorar a Kikyou, os dois estavam abraçados e ele dava um beijo na bochecha da amiga enquanto ela sorria para a câmera. - Bons tempos não é? – falou ela fechando a porta – Sabe InuYasha, quem sabe não foi tão ruim assim a Kikyou e você terem terminado – Sentou na cama e o olhou com ternura – Olha essa foto. Você sorria e brincava muito mais. Depois que começou a namorar a Kikyou, ficou serio, se irritava mais fácil. E ela já te fez sofrer um monte, lembra quando ela te traiu com o Naraku? Mesmo assim, você a aceitou de volta. E quando ela me vê dançando com você tem um ataque que te deixa nesse estado aí. Triste, deprimido. – Os olhos dele encheram de lagrimas, e chegou mais perto da amiga, que o deitou no seu colo. Kagome sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas sabia que era impossível. O amigo ia querer consolá-la e era ele quem precisava de consolo agora. - É que eu gosto muito dela (eh eu sei q da raiva!!!) – InuYasha suspirou - Mas será que esse amor não esta te fazendo mal? – "do mesmo jeito q esta fazendo mal pra mim..." pensou – Olha aproveita esse tempo que você tem pra conhecer pessoas novas, as aulas começam depois de amanha. - É...- Foi a única coisa que InuYasha respondeu – posso...posso ficar aqui com você essa noite? – parecia um cachorrinho com medo da chuva. - Claro...como você quiser.  
  
************************ InuYasha acordou no meio da noite. Kagome estava meio deitada, meio sentada, dormindo profundamente. InuYasha levantou do colo dela e olhou para a amiga. "A Kagome é muito linda" pensou "E sempre cuida de mim, eu tenho muita sorte de ter ela do meu lado" olhou para a foto que estava observando antes "Ela tem razão. Eu fiquei muito mais serio depois que comecei a namorar a Kikyou. E já sofri muito por causa dela, eu perdoei a traição dela. Quem sabe foi melhor assim mesmo" Deitou no colo da amiga novamente. - Eu não vou voltar! – falou para si mesmo, disposto a esquecer a ex- namorada. 


	3. Uma Nova Vida

Ake a bFalem gntiiiiiii!!! E aew taum curtindo a fic? Mandem coments pra eu saber c tah indo pra frente blzinha?? Agradecimentos taum no final....Soh isso e foi mal a demora pra atualizar...bjoes Ja Ne  
  
Capítulo 3 –  
  
Ao acordar, Kagome se sentiu dolorida por causa da posição que dormira(rimo!! Hihihi). InuYasha estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha, olhando-a. - Bom dia! - Bom dia InuYasha! – olhou para o relógio coçando os olhos – ONZE E MEIA?????? – levantou num pulo. Por ter levantado muito rápido, sentiu uma forte tontura. Sentiu as coisas rodarem e perder o equilíbrio. Quase caiu no chão...quase pois InuYasha amparou-a. - Kagome você esta bem? – perguntou preocupado. A garota piscou varias vezes. - Ai minha cabeça...Acho q sim...- Assim que os olhos voltaram a foco, Kagome percebeu a situação em q estava. Aqueles olhos dourados estavam extremamente próximos aos seus, os narizes quase se encostando. Inuyasha olhou para a boca da amiga. Uma vontade imensa de beijá-la o invadiu. Quando Kagome percebeu o que estava acontecendo se soltou rapidamente, corando. Sabia que ele só a beijaria porque estava fragilizado com a falta de Kikyou. Porem, na cabeça do hanyou, nem a sombra do nome dela tinham surgido. "O que...acabou de acontecer?" pensou ele "Eu senti uma vontade de beijar a Kagome! Mas... ela é minha amiga!" - ONZE E MEIA!!! – ela gritou de novo - que, que tem?? – ele falou cobrindo as orelhinhas com as mãos. - Eu tenho que me encontra com a Sango em meia hora!! - Eu te do uma carona. - O teu carro ficou com o Miroku - É verdade...Droga, ele vai acabar com a minha gasolina... – Kagome lançou um olhar assassino para o hanyou – Calma calma!! A gente vai de moto. - Da licença! Eu tenho que me trocar! - Saiu do quarto com uma roupa na mão, deixando Inuyasha sozinho no quarto. - Eu vou indo pegar a moto. Daqui a pouco eu venho te pegar – ele gritou - Ta! – ela respondeu O hanyou correu até sua casa, que não era muito longe da de Kagome. Pegou a moto e voltou o mais rápido que pode para a casa da amiga. Chegou e parou na frente, Kagome apareceu correndo. "Como ele é linda!" Suspirou, enfeitiçado...A garota usava uma saia um poco acima do joelho de jeans escuro, uma camiseta regata rosa, justa e uma sandália. "Como é que eu não percebi antes?" Kagome sentou atrás dele e botou o capacete. - Vamos? – perguntou abraçando a cintura do hanyou - V-vamos – gaguejou. O toque de Kagome causou-lhe um arrepio. Ter o corpo dela tão próximo do seu...e ainda mais com aquela saia! Deu partida e saiu rua abaixo velozmente, assustando Kagome. Ela se segurou nele mais forte e fechou os olhos. - Esta com medo? – Inuyasha perguntou diminuindo a velocidade, contra sua vontade. Gostava do jeito que ela o abraçava. "O que é isso? Eu sinto um arrepio quando a Kagome me toca e eu quase a beijei hoje!!" - Um pouquinho – ela falou – é aqui – apontou para um barzinho. Inuyasha parou e ela desceu. - Obrigada! Você vai pro apê ainda hoje né? - É...As aulas já vão começar amanha ¬¬...Você também já vai pra lá? - Sim, mas mais tarde. Então ate mais, obrigada pela carona – uma vontade de abraça-lo tomou conta do corpo da garota. - De.De nada – De novo, ficou nervoso com alguma coisa em Kagome... Kagome entrou no bar e viu Sango sentada em uma cadeira. Quando percebeu a amiga se aproximar levantou. - Sango! Desculpa, eu perdi a hora! - Deixa, tudo bem! Tava com o Inuyasha? - É, ele dormiu lá em casa lembra? - Ah, então ta explicado porque você acordou tarde – Sango falou rindo. - Você sabe que não aconteceu nada Sango! Ele ta muito triste por causa da Kikyou. - Que tem ela? – Sango perguntou confusa - De ontem! - Que tem ontem? – Sango perguntou mais confusa ainda - Vai me dizer que você não viu??? - Não!! Kagome contou tudo o que aconteceu, deixando Sango de boca aberta. - Ela te chamou do que?????? – Sango gritou quando Kagome contou a parte que Kikyou a xingou. - Sango! Fala baixo! – sussurrou - Vadia é ela! Que diz que ama o Inuyasha e traiu ele! E sabe o que mais? Eu acho que se ela foi la depois que o Inuyasha já tinha deixado ela em casa, ela tava acompanhada! - É, eu não tinha pensado nisso...  
  
************************************************  
  
Inuyasha chegou no apartamento, jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e deitou no sofá olhando para o teto. Miroku, que estava a cozinha, olhou para ele pelo balcão que tinha na parede que separava o lugar a sala. - Que mal humor todo é esse ai? Achei que depois de dormir na Kagome você ia estar feliz... - Não enche! Você sabe porque eu estou assim! - A kikyou né? Que barraco ela armou ontem. Terminou tudo mesmo? - Terminou – Inuyasha respondeu com um suspiro - É... – Falou Miroku suspirando também – Quem sabe não foi melhor assim... - Porque todo mundo fica me falando isso? – falou meio bravo - Porque ninguém quer dizer "Eu não te disse?"! a gente te avisou, que a Kikyou era roubada, que não valia a pena continuar com ela. Só que você, teimoso, ficou com ela mesmo assim. Tava na cara que você ia sofrer. Agora, você tem que levar as coisas, conhecer pessoas novas. Ou talvez, nem precise disso, talvez a pessoa que você gosta esteja bem ao seu lado e você não vê – o amigo completou. Estava claro para ele e Sango que Inuyasha também amava Kagome, só o dois não viam isso. Inuyasha ficou um tempo quieto. Quando ia falar de novo, o telefone tocou. - Deixa que eu atendo – Miroku falou – Alo? Oi! Shopping? Almoçar? – olhou o relógio. Eram 1:30 – Vamos. Ta a gente já passa aí. Tchau! - quem era? A Sango . Vem a gente vai almoçar com ela e com a Kagome no shopping. E InuYasha, eu acho que se a Kikyou apareceu lá depois, ela devia estar com alguém não acha? – Miroku abriu a porta e saiu, seguido de InuYasha, que parecia estar considerando as palavras do amigo. Na verdade, Miroku não podia contar que viu Naraku assistindo a cena de longe.  
  
i ai gente?? Curtiram??Deixem suas reviews pliiiiiiizziiiiiiii!!!!! Sugestões reclamações q coisa.!! Agradecimentos! Todo mundo q ta comentando e q ta ajudando! Nika – valewssss maninha por me ajudar a postar e pro me incentivar!! Ti amu mtaum!!! Bjuz1!!!!!!!! Contatos: E-mail e MSN : lo_talena@hotmail.com Icq: 165895674 


	4. O Cinema,a e o quase beijo!

Gntizinhaaaaa!! Ae galera foi malz a demora soh q idiota aki tinha conseguido skcer o caderno com a fic no colegio!!!!!! Pouta tem q ter nd na kbça pra consegui faz isso neH?? E eu tow ligada q ta meio complikda pra ler maix pretendo arrumar isso.....agradecimentos no final...bjoes continuem lendo e COMENTEEEEM!!!!!  
  
Cap 5 –  
  
Quando os quatro amigos chegaram no shopping, subiram direto para a praça de alimentação. InuYasha ia quase correndo de tanta fome.  
  
- Calma InuYasha, parece que ta sempre morrendo de fome! – Kagome comentou enquanto ele a puxava pelo braço pra irem mais rápido.  
  
- Que calma o que Kagome? – InuYasha respondeu largando o braço dela e atropelando todo mundo na escada rolante. Sango suspirou e subiram calmamente pela escada rolante. Quando os três chegaram lá foi a vez da fila pra comprar hambúrguer estar sendo atropelada por InuYasha.  
  
- Ai, o InuYasha ainda mata a gente de Vergonha U.U – Kagome suspirou  
  
- Sango – Miroku chamou e fazendo uma cara pensativa – Eu tava pensando...lá na nossa casa...Porque em vez de dormir no mesmo quarto que a Kagome, você podia deixar ela e o InuYasha dormirem juntos e vir para o meu... – Falou inocente, enquanto a mão "escorregava" para a bunda dela.  
  
*PAF!*  
  
- Cala a boca Miroku! – ela gritou deixando a marca de uma mão no rosto do amigo e saindo enfurecida.  
  
- Quando você vai aprender Miroku? – Kagome suspirou  
  
- É o habito, é o habito... – respondeu massageando o rosto. A garota deu de ombros e falou:  
  
- Vem vamos pegar uma mesa! – virou as costas e saiu andando olhando para os lados  
  
- Kagome – Miroku chamou sério – eu queria te contar uma coisa...  
  
- Pode falar – ela falou olhando para ele apoiada em uma cadeira.  
  
- É que... Ontem eu vi o...- ele começou – Olhou para o lado e Viu InuYasha se aproximar – Esquece depois te falo – O hanyou sentou na mesa com duas bandejas de Hambúrgueres, com quatro em cada uma.  
  
- Resolveu fazer caridade InuYasha? – Miroku perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha – e comprou sanduíches pra todos nós?  
  
- Caridade só se for com o meu estomago! Pode tirar o olho que isso aqui é só meu!  
  
- Como é que você consegue comer tanto? – Kagome perguntou rindo  
  
- É que eu to em fase de crescimento – respondeu enfiando o primeiro hambúrguer na boca. Kagome e Miroku riram  
  
- Eu vou lá com a Sango, comprar o meu lanche! Já volto! – Kagome disse indo até a amiga. A garota estava na frente de uma grande fila, que Kagome não estava com vontade de agüentar.  
  
- Sango, compra pra mim? – ela perguntou com um sorriso  
  
- Ta! Fazer o que? – respondeu seca pegando o dinheiro da mão da amiga.  
  
- Acho que você não devia levar as brincadeiras do Miroku tão a serio – Kagome comentou enquanto voltavam para a mesa  
  
- Eu não levo – ela falou não dando o braço a torcer. Kagome suspirou e não falou mais nada.  
  
Almoçaram rindo e conversando, parecia até que aquele outro InuYasha, o de antes de namorar Kikyou, tinha voltado. De fato, o hanyou não pensava na ex- namorada. Pensava apenas nos amigos e como era bom estar na companhia deles, principalmente Kagome. Quando estava com Kikyou, InuYasha nem se lembrava da amiga, o que deixava esta muito triste. Parecia que o meio youkai só lembrava dela quando estava triste e queria desabafar. "Como é que eu pude ser tão cego durante todo esse tempo? A Kagome podia ter se afastado de mim, eu não dava bola pra ela, e ela ainda esta aqui. Eu tenho que valorizá-la mais. Só que eu tenho me sentido diferente agora que não estou com a Kikyou...Estranho...Eu não me sinto triste...Eu me sinto..."  
  
- ...InuYasha? – Kagome interrompeu seus pensamentos. Os três amigos olhavam para ele com cara intrigada.  
  
- Han? Que?  
  
- A gente tava perguntando se você não quer ir no cinema – Miroku explicou - É...claro, porque não?  
  
Compraram os ingressos. Iam assistir O Senhor dos Anéis – O Retorno do Rei (foi mal galerinha eu sei q eh meio velhu neh maix dexa kietu)  
  
- Falta uma hora pra começar o filme – Sango falou olhando o cartaz – Vamos aproveitar pra dar uma volta?  
  
- Acho que é melhor não, a gente tem que pegar uns lugares bons e parece que vai lotar...- Kagome falou olhando a "pequena" fila para comprar ingresso.  
  
- Mas é que eu precisava comprar o presente de aniversario do Kohako...  
  
- Eu vou com você – Miroku falou dando uns de seus sorrisos pervertidos – O InuYasha e a Kagome ficam aqui e guardam lugar.  
  
- Ok, vamos – Sango falou sem perceber as segundas intenções do amigo. InuYasha empurrou Kagome para a fila que começava a se formar  
  
- Você não vai querer pipoca né? – Kagome perguntou  
  
- Claro que quero! Que pergunta! – ele falou cruzando os braços  
  
- Mais a gente acabou de almoçar!  
  
- E daí? Eu agüento mais uma pipoquinha! – falou sorrindo  
  
- Ta então fica aqui eu já volto  
  
- Não demora! ^^  
  
Kagome foi para a fila dos lanches, que estava muito maior do que a da entrada. Depois de uns 15 minutos, saiu carregada de refrigerantes e sacos de pipoca.  
  
- Oba! – InuYasha comemorou arrancando um pacote de pipoca da mão da amiga.  
  
- Não come tudo! Deixa um pouco pra hora do filme.  
  
-Ta bom ta bom! – respondeu. Meia hora depois, os seguranças abriram as portas e eles entraram. Depois de uns dez minuto, a sala começava a ficar cheia e Kagome olhava para trás o tempo todo.  
  
- Onde será que aqueles dois estão? As luzes já vão apagar! Acho que é melhor eu ir atrás deles e...AI! – se levantou e tropeçou no pé de InuYasha, caindo no colo dele. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, afastando os cabelos do rosto. Encontrou os olhos dourados que tentava evitar extremamente próximos dos seus.  
  
- Você se machucou? – InuYasha perguntou encarando a boca da amiga  
  
- Não – ela respondeu em uma voz tão fraca que saiu um sussurro. Kagome sentia sua respiração acelerar-se. Fechou os olhos, enquanto InuYasha ia pra frente lentamente, também fechando os olhos...  
  
*PAF!*  
  
- Ai Sango! Isso dói! – ouviram Miroku reclamar da entrada. Kagome levantou num pulo e gritou acenando (pouco escandalosa):  
  
- Estamos aqui!  
  
- Vamos! - Sango falou fria para Miroku, que passou a mão em um lugar impróprio de novo. Se sentaram quando as luzes começavam a se apagar. Kagome sentou na ponta ao lado de InuYasha. Miroku sentou ao lado do amigo e de Sango.  
  
- Vocês não compraram nada? – a garota perguntou  
  
- Compramos! Mas alguém comeu tudo só na fila! ¬¬ - Kagome respondeu  
  
- Feh! Kagome eu só...- InuYasha começou  
  
- SHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – algumas pessoas fizeram. Os quatro pararam de conversar e prestaram atenção no filme. InuYasha se empolgava com as cenas de luta, Kagome e Sango com as poucas românticas e Miroku com as garotas sentadas na frente deles. Após 3 horas e 35 minutos cansativos de filme, os amigos saíram. InuYasha e Kagome não tinham coragem nem de se olhar.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir buscar minhas malas – a garotas falou baixo  
  
- Eu te levo lá – disse Miroku. Entraram no carro e partiram para a casa de Kagome.  
  
- Sango vem me dar uma ajuda? – Kagome pediu. Queria aproveitar para contar a amiga o que aconteceu no shopping.  
  
- Eu não, pede pro InuYasha! – a "amiga" respondeu sem perceber a tensão entre os dois. Seus olhares se cruzaram de novo pela primeira vez.  
  
- Você... Me ajuda? – Kagome perguntou tímida  
  
- C-claro – respondeu o hanyou saindo do carro. Subiram as escadas até o quarto da garota em silencio. InuYasha pegou a primeira das três malas. Estava descendo as escadas quando Kagome chamou-o.  
  
- Que foi? – ele se virou para encará-la. Ela desceu as escadas e ficou um degrau acima para ficar na altura dele.  
  
- Eu....queria pedir desculpa... Pelo o que aconteceu hoje no cinema...  
  
- Esquece... não foi nada – falou olhando para o lado  
  
- É que... – encarou-o – eu gosto muito de você e acho muito ruim quando fica esse clima entre a gente – abraçou-o forte "Eu te amo" pensou  
  
- Tudo bem Kagome – abraçou-a também – "O que foi aquilo que eu senti?" – Vamos não temos muito tempo – continuou descendo com a mala e logo em seguida voltou para pegar a outra. Kagome levava a mais leve e sua mochila nas costas.  
  
- O que tem aí dentro? – InuYasha perguntou se referindo a mochila  
  
- Ah nada, só uns livros pra faculdade – mentiu ela. Na verdade, encheu a bolsa de recordações, dela e de InuYasha, alem de Sango e Miroku. Não sabia muito bem porque tinha mentido. InuYasha deu de ombros e saiu. Kagome ia segui-lo, mas parou, olhando par um tal porta-retratos na sua cabeceira. Era o tal com a foto dela e InuYasha abraçados. Sorriu consigo mesma e guardou a foto na mochila.  
  
AEW!!!! VAMOS LA HR DI AGRADECER^^! PRIMEIRO, PRA TODOS Q ESTAUM TEND O EMPENHO DE LER PQ EU SEI Q TA UMA DROGA PRA LER....ESPERO Q A PARTIR DAKI FIKE MAIX FACIL E FOI MALZ OS TRANSTORNOS Nika – AEW MULHER VALEW POR ME AJUDA A POSTA! TI AMU D+++++++++ Sofy-Chan – vc tbm moça brigadaum pelas dicas e tudo maix....VALESZAUM1!! 


	5. Você me chamou de que?

Fala galera! Trankilinhu com vcz?? Intaum, 5º cap da fic, espero q vcs estejam curtindo, parece q ta agradando neh? Peço desculpa de novo pelo problema da leitura da fic, que realmente tava uma droga! Malz msm! Ah e kero aproveitar pra adiantar q bjo entre Kag e Inu vai demora um pokinhu, ainda tem mta coisa pra acontece! Taum blz, agradecimentos específicos la em baixo! Ah eh e keria pedir pra vcs lerem minha outra fic q jah ta aki no site Love Above All things! Taum ta bjoes pra vcs!!  
  
No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou com o barulho do despertador. Desligou-o e sentou na cama coçando os olhos.  
  
- Bom Dia – falou para Sango, que dormia numa cama a sua direita.  
  
- Hmm – ela respondeu sonolenta. Kagome riu e levantou. Estava morrendo de sono, mas não podia se atrasar no primeiro dia de aula.  
  
- Vamos Sango – ela falou saindo do quarto. Na cozinha, preparou o café da manha e foi tomar banho. Ficou lá uns 15 minutos, apenas sentindo a água cair sobre seus ombros e relaxando, quando foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.  
  
- Kagome! Não é pra interditar o banheiro! – InuYasha gritou, ou pelo menos tentou, porque bocejava ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- To saindo! – ela respondeu se enrolando na toalha e saindo do Box. Colocou uma saia verde e uma blusa branca. Saiu do banheiro, pegou uma maçã e jogou a mochila nas costas.  
  
- Vamos gente! – gritou  
  
- Espera né? Todo mundo tem que ir ao banheiro – Sango respondeu. Kagome suspirou e sentou no sofá comendo a maça. Alguma coisa no chão, quase debaixo do tapete chamou sua atenção. Ela pegou e viu que era uma foto, mas estava rasgada. Levantou o tapete e achou a outra metade. Era uma foto de Kikyou e InuYasha. Nenhum dos dois sorria. InuYasha estava com a mão na cintura da namorada e o rosto encostado no dela.  
  
- Vamos – falou Miroku entrando na sala. Kagome levantou e deixou a foto na mesa, saindo com os amigos.  
  
**************  
  
Kagome, Sango, InuYasha e Miroku chegaram 20 minutos antes de tocar o sinal. As garotas se despediram dos amigos, que faziam o curso de economia e estavam no 2º ano, enquanto as duas eram calouros do curso de psicologia. Chegaram na sala, que já estava meio cheia e sentaram na quinta fileira, no meio (sabem akelas faculdades americanas q eh uma fileira por andar? Intaum eh assim!). Ficaram conversando e vendo se algum conhecido chegava. Um jovem de cabelos compridos e negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo entrou na sala com dois amigos. Passou os olhos pela turma e parou em Kagome, encarando-a. Subiu e sentou exatamente atrás das duas amigas.  
  
- Que gatinho! – Sango sussurrou. Mas Kagome nem prestou atenção, estava olhando chocada para quem acabava de cruzar a porta. Não era possível! Era muita falta de sorte! Kikyou estava na mesma sala que ela? Estava acompanhada por aqueles amigos, Naraku, Kanna e Kagura. Parou os lhos em Kagome e deu um sorriso cínico.  
  
- O que ela ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sango fuzilando a garota com o olhar – Achei que ela ia fazer um curso que desse mais dinheiro.  
  
- Ela não precisa... Vai viver as custas dos pais pelo resto da vida – Kagome sussurrou de volta. Acompanhando-a subindo as escadas, e vindo na direção das duas amigas.  
  
- Ora, então a vadiazinha e a melhor amiga dela também estão aqui – falou sorrindo.  
  
- Do que você me chamou? – Kagome perguntou levantando  
  
- Vadia! É isso que você é! Fica aí se fazendo de santa...  
  
- Se tem alguma vadia aqui é você – Sango falou – que trai o InuYasha com esse aí e ainda tem coragem de ficar por aí com ele – completou apontando Naraku com a cabeça.  
  
- Escuta aqui... – Falou Kikyou com olhar furioso  
  
- Hei! Moça eu acho que já esta na hora de você sair daqui – o jovem de cabelos pretos levantou e interferiu  
  
- O que você tem a ver com isso? Lobinho...  
  
- Você esta incomodando! E se não me engano o sinal já vai bater – logo após ter falado isso, o sinal tocou. Kikyou fitou-o com uma expressão de desprezo e saiu, enquanto um professor entrava na sala.  
  
- Obrigada! – Kagome falou sorrindo – Eu sou a Kagome. Essa aqui é a Sango.  
  
- Oi – A garota falou sorrindo também  
  
- Meu nome é Kouga – falou esses dois aqui são o Hakkaku e o Ginta.  
  
- Prazer – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Silencio agora, por favor! Meu nome é Toutossai e eu sou o professor de anatomia de vocês.– o professor falou. Se dirigiu até a porta para fechá- la, quando uma garota de cabelos pretos um pouco abaixo do ombro e grandes olhos castanhos entrou chorando. Havia uns poucos lugares vazios na sala e por acaso ela sentou ao lado de Kagome, que olhou para ela surpresa. A garota não parava de soluçar, fazendo Kagome sentir pena. Abriu seu caderno recém-comprado e arrancou uma folha.  
  
"Você esta bem?" escreveu e passou para o lado. Ela leu e respondeu "Vou ficar, obrigada".  
  
- Qual seu nome? – Kagome sussurrou  
  
- É... Rin – ela disse entre soluços  
  
- Eu sou a Kagome! Posso saber porque você ta chorando?  
  
- Não é nada demais...Só o de sempre...Garotos.  
  
- Eles sempre acabam machucando a gente né? Mais olha...  
  
- Com licença! Será que vocês não podem conversar outra hora? – Toutossai falou para as duas, que se encolheram na cadeira de vergonha e ficaram em silencio. Conheceram mais dois professores, Myouga e Kaede. Kagome estava quase dormindo ouvindo como seriam as avaliações quando o sinal do intervalo tocou.  
  
- Você esta melhor Rin? – Kagome perguntou segurando a mão da garota e se levantando.  
  
- Estou... Obrigada Kagome!  
  
- Você vai me contar porque estava chorando?  
  
- É...eu já disse... Garotos. Um cara que eu gosto muito não quer nada comigo. Disse que eu sou muito nova.  
  
- Mas ele é muito velho?  
  
- Ele terminou a faculdade no ano passado e tava morando com o irmão, só que agora ta sozinho.  
  
- Que ruim isso! Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai achar alguém, ou ele vai perceber o erro que fez – disse Sango que estava ouvindo a conversa.  
  
- Nossa que grossa que eu sou!! Rin, essa aqui é a Sango. Sango, Rin. Vem vamos! – Sango falou pegando as duas pela mão – Os garotos devem estar nos esperando.  
  
- Nós temos dois amigos muito legais – Kagome contou enquanto iam para a cantina – Um deles é o Miroku, ele é meio tarado, mas é legal. O outro é um hanyou... Ele é estressado, orgulhoso e as vezes arrogante (hahahaha me descrevi quando to irritada), mas é um cara legal. Olha eles ali. – Os dois estavam encostados na parede, tomando refrigerante.  
  
- Oi gente! – Kagome falou – Essa aqui é a Rin. Esse aqui é o Miroku e esse é o InuYasha – Rin que estivera com a cabeça meio baixa, levantou-a rapidamente quando ouviu o nome do hanyou levantou rapidamente.  
  
- I-Inuyasha? – gaguejou  
  
- É sim, porque? – falou irritado  
  
- InuYasha! Da pra ser um pouco mais educado? – Kagome reprimiu cruzando os braços. Rin nem ligou. Aqueles olhos dourados e cabelos prateados eram muito familiares.  
  
- Desculpe perguntar... Você tem um irmão?  
  
- Meio-irmão! – InuYasha falou – O Sesshomaru.  
  
- S-Sesshomaru??  
  
- Você o conhece? – Miroku perguntou. Rin só fez que sim com a cabeça e as lagrimas voltaram aos seus olhos.  
  
- Rin você ta bem? – Sango perguntou. A garota confirmou e saiu correndo – Pera aí! – saiu atrás dela.  
  
- Hei! Eu não perguntei se ela quer ter um filho meu! – Miroku falou sorrindo – Hei, Moça! – saiu atrás das duas garotas – Qual teu nome mesmo? Kagome riu do amigo.  
  
- O Miroku não tem jeito – comentou com InuYasha, mas ele não prestava atenção. Kikyou passava caminhado com os amigos – InuYasha? – Kagome chamou olhando na direção em que ele olhava. Quando viu que era Kikyou quem ele observava abaixou a cabeça. Ia imitar Rin e sair correndo, mas ouviu uma voz chamando-a. Virou pra trás e viu Kouga vindo em sua direção.  
  
- Oi Kouga! – Falou tentando sorrir. InuYasha voltou a atenção para os dois. Não gostava daquele lobo perto da sua Kagome. Sua?  
  
- Sabe, eu estava pensando, você não quer ir almoçar comigo hoje?  
  
- O QUE? É claro que ela não vai! – InuYasha falou, ou melhor gritou  
  
- Quem é o cara de cachorro? – Kouga perguntou calmamente para Kagome  
  
- É o InuYasha...¬¬  
  
- Do que você me chamou seu lobo fedido??  
  
- InuYasha! – Kagome interferiu – Não fale assim com o Kouga! – a discussão começou a chamar atenção de varias pessoas, inclusive Kikyou – Kouga, essa semana acho que não vou poder, mas qualquer dia a gente combina ta?  
  
O youkai abriu um sorriso  
  
- Claro! Te vejo na aula! – Deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu, deixando InuYasha quase explodindo de raiva.  
  
- Eu não acredito que você vai sair com aquele lobo fedido!!  
  
- Vou e daí? – Kagome perguntou. Na verdade não QUERIA sair com ele, mas TINHA que sair se quisesse esquecer InuYasha.  
  
- Como "e daí?"? Você ta loca? – InUYasha gritou. Como é que ela se atrevia a sair com aquele lobo? E pra falar a verdade, porque ficou tão irritado? Na real, Kagome não devia nenhuma satisfação a ele.  
  
- Não InuYasha, eu não estou louca! É proibido sair com os amigos?  
  
- Kagome! Pare de se comportar como uma vadia! – Kagome olhou para InuYasha e piscou os olhos como se tivesse levado uma chicotada. "Realmente, ele e a Kikyou combinam. O que achei que eles tinham de mais diferente é igual. A opinião sobre mim". Pensou. InuYasha não conseguia acreditar no que dissera. Chamara sua melhor amiga de vadia. Se sentia um lixo.  
  
- Kagome... – InuYasha sussurrou  
  
- Se é só isso que eu sou pra você – ela falou baixo, para que só ele ouvisse. Seus olhos encheram de lagrimas e saiu em direção do banheiro, ainda não acreditando. A pessoa que mais amava lhe chamara de... de... Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. InuYasha ficou parado, pensando se ia atrás dela ou se batia antes por ser tão burro. Kikyou ficou atrás dele sorrindo  
  
falem galera!!! Curtiram? Espero que sim....gnt foi mal maix essa briga foi necessária! Intaum xega de falação! Ae os agradecimentos  
  
Nika – maninha du coração dessa menina lok, eu ti amo mtaum e valew pela ajuda! ^.~ bjoes pra vcccccc  
  
Iza - Chan – olha eu jah adianto q a Kagome e o Inu vão ficar juntos pq essa eh uma fic deles neh? (dã, grande dedução) Soh q ainda vai demora um pokinhu ta? Valews pelos elogios to mto happy q vc esteja curtindo! Bjinhuzzzz  
  
Fabi – Chan – aeeee valew moça! Q bom q vc ta curtindo eu to tentando fazer o maix real possível! Bjoes pra vc  
  
Tici – Chan - to tentando por essa fic bem romântica, epsero q de certo.... os sentimentos do Inu ele vai perceber.... não posso fala estrega a surpresa! Bjuz  
  
_Mah_ - ae brigadaum pela ajuda, to tentando não desanimar, soh q isso soh acontece qndo a gnt ganha coments neh? Brigadaum moça! Bju  
  
Lari-Chan – disculpa te fala maix o bju vai demora um pokinhu ta? ^^" bjus  
  
Kagome Himura – brigada pelo elogio moça! #^_^# da ateh vergonha! Bjinhuz  
  
Eh soh gnt teh +!!! =********** 


	6. Me desculpe

**Fala galera!!! Foi Mal a demora a, mais é que tinha dado pau no meu computador... valeu por todos as reviews, me deixa muito happy.... Só que hoje eu não vou especificar os agradecimentos ta, só pra Nika porque essa guria é a mina da minha vida! Ti amo mana! Valeu e relaxa com aquelas parada que eu te falei belezinha? ****Beijões Mina-san! Fui!!**

**Cap 6 – **

Kagome não assistiu as duas ultimas aulas. Arrumou sua mochila e foi pra casa. Chegando lá, trancou a porta do quarto e se pos a chorar. Levantou a cabeça para afastar os cabelos molhados pelas lagrimas do rosto e viu sua foto com Inuyasha. Sentiu-se mais triste ainda. Abaixou-o com força e ouviu o barulho do vidro quebrando. Nem se importou, apenas voltou a chorar, e acabou adormecendo. Acordou assustada ouvindo batidas. Percebeu que era apenas Sango batendo na porta.

- Kagome! Abre a porta! Onde é que você estava? – a voz da garota soava abafada. Kagome queria dormir de novo, ou apenas ficar deitada na cama pensando, mas o quarto também era de Sango. Levantou, abriu a porta e voltou a deitar.

- Kagome! O que aconteceu? Porque você ta chorando? – Kagome sentou na cama e chorou n ombro da amiga. Depois que se acalmou, respirou fundo e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, tentando segurar as lagrimas, mas não podendo evitar os soluços.

- Ah amiga! Você sabe como o Inuyasha é! Ele fala as coisas sem pensar... E você sabe muito bem que ele tem ciúmes de você! Lembra quando você tava com o Houjo?

- Eu sei, mas Sango, imagine o que é a pessoa que você ama te chamar disso! Eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo, tudo porque eu aceitei sair com o Kouga! – Kagome falou soluçando e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos(a gnt só pra vocês saberem, a Sango e o Miroku são os únicos q sabem que a Kagome gosta do Inu, só a ela acha que é só a Sango). Sango abraçou-a, sem saber o que dizer pra consolar a amiga... Achou que mudar de assunto talvez fosse melhor.

- Você quer mesmo sair com o Kouga?

- Não, mas eu não posso ficar o esperando o InuYasha vir me dizer uma coisa que ele não sente. Tem que ter um jeito de esquecê-lo e o Kouga parece ser um.

- Você ta fazendo a coisa certa Agora vamos sair do quarto? Comer alguma coisa? – Sango perguntou levantando. Na verdade, ela acreditava que os sentimentos de Inuyasha para com Kagome eram os mesmos que os dela, só que como ele era idiota demais pra não conseguir ver isso, concluiu que era melhor que Kagome  o esquecesse de vez. A garota apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e foi atrás da amiga, dando a mão para ela. Quando Sango abriu a porta, Inuyasha, que estava no sofá, deu um pulo.

- Kagome!! Kagome desculpa! Por favor! Mas é que...

- Da licença? – Kagome falou seca e sem olhá-lo. O hanyou parou na frente dela em silencio e engoliu em seco.

- Kagome, me desculpa.

- Inuyasha, eu não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra sua, eu já ouvi tudo hoje de manha! Agora você pode me dar licença? – gritou com os olhos enchendo de lagrimas de novo. Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu. Pegou as chaves do seu carro e saiu batendo a porta. Kagome sentou numa cadeira chorando novamente. Teve a impressão que quando Inuyasha levantou a cabeça havia lagrimas lutando para sair dos seus olhos. "Não... deve ter sido só impressão". Enquanto tentava controlar o choro, Inuyasha dirigia em alta velocidade. Estava bravo consigo mesmo, por ter falado coisas que não sentia ou achava. Parou em um mirante que sempre ia quando queria pensar. Sentou no capo do carro, observando o movimento dos minúsculos carros lá em baixo.

"Porque? Droga, que é que eu tenho na cabeça? Olha o que eu fui falar pra Kagome! Também, ela não tinha nada que ficar aceitando o convite daquele lobo fedido. Eu tenho que me desculpar com ela. Ela já fez tanto por mim".Sentiu as lagrimas queimarem seus olhos e pela primeira em muito tempo se entregou a elas, pois sentia que se não fizesse isso, faria uma coisa muito pior, alguma besteira.

- Kagome me desculpe! – Inuyasha sussurrou pro nada. Sentia-se tão mal quanto ela talvez. Nem quando Kikyou terminou com ele se sentiu dessa forma. A dor da perda da namorada não significava nada para o hanyou comparado com a briga com Kagome. Na verdade nem pensava nela...Pensava apenas em uma garota até que parecida com Kikyou, mas seus olhos eram azuis e sonhadores e não duros me frios como os da outra...

- O que você acham da gente ir ao shopping? (são umas patty né? Acontece que coisa corre pro shopping... enfim...) – Sango sugeriu sorrindo – Comprar umas roupas?

- Ah não sei...Eu tava querendo ficar por aqui e...Estudar – Kagome respondeu enquanto tomava um remédio para dor de cabeça.

- Estudar pra que? Hoje foi o primeiro dia de aula nem tem o que estudar! Vamos lá no quarto colocar uma roupa bem linda! – Sango arrastou Kagome para o quarto e a fez provar umas combinações de saia com blusa e calça com blusa.

- Assim não da Kagome! – ela falou sentando na cama – Tudo fica legal em você! Acabou fazendo a garota por uma saia jeans nos joelhos, um tênis e uma camiseta vermelha justa. – Agora vamos!

Saíram do prédio e viram Miroku chegando com a moto de Inuyasha.

- Oi! Aonde vocês vão?

- No shopping

- O Inuyasha já chegou? Se ele me vir com a moto dele...

- Ainda não – Sango respondeu, olhando discretamente para Kagome. Só a menção do nome do hanyou já parecia machucá-la. – A gente ta indo, tchau Miroku.

- Tchau – respondeu ele entrando na garagem do prédio. "Sango..." pensou suspirando.

- Sango? – Kagome chamou-a. – Não é aqui que a gente tem que descer?

- Que? – Sango falou olhando para a amiga. – Ah, é sim – disse ela saindo do ônibus.

- Em que estava pensando? – Kagome perguntou baixinho, olhando curiosa para a amiga que agora mantinha uma expressão séria.

- Em nada – respondeu. "Nunca ia ser possível... Ele é um pervertido" – Porque eu sempre gosto das pessoas erradas?

- Não é só você – Kagome comentou baixo, assustando Sango. A garota não tinha percebido que transformara seus pensamentos em palavras.

- A gente veio aqui pra não pensar nisso não é? – Sango falou forçando um sorriso – Vamos naquela loja ali? Tem uma bota linda que eu quero comprar...

Ficaram indo de loja em loja o resto do dia, e saíram carregadas de sacolas, na ia dar pra pegar um ônibus.

- E agora? – Kagome perguntou – a gente não pode voltar de ônibus com tudo isso.(uaaauuuu grande dedução)

- Vou pedir pro Miroku vir buscar a gente – Sango disse puxando o celular. Discou o numero de sua casa e esperou um pouco – Alô? Miroku? Oi sou eu, pode vir nos buscar? Porque não? Ah...Ta bom a gente pega um táxi...Tchau! – desligou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kagome

- O Inuyasha ainda não voltou com o carro – Sango respondeu – Vem, vamos pegar um táxi.

"O Inuyasha ainda não voltou" Kagome pensou preocupada. Não falou mais nada até em casa, sentindo seu estomago dar umas voltas estranhas cada vez que tinha uma idéia nova de onde ele estaria. Entraram no apartamento e encontraram Miroku dormindo no sofá.

- Vou tomar banho – Sango anunciou – Quer ajuda com o jantar?

- Não precisa! – Kagome respondeu abrindo um pacote de macarrão e colocando na água. Deixou-o fervendo e começou a preparar um molho branco, fazendo tudo com o maior cuidado, como se alguém importante fosse lá. "O Inuyasha adorava esse macarrão... Onde será que ele ta?"

Estava quase terminando quando Sango entrou na sala, sacudindo s cabelos molhados com uma toalha e sorrindo:

- Hmmmm que cheiro bom... Já ta pronto?

- Quase, chama o Miroku. – respondeu Kagome distraída. Sango hesitou.

- Ta bom – falou depois de um tempo. Caminhou e se abaixou na direção dele.

- Hei... Miroku... – chamou chacoalhando-o (palavra estranha...lembra coalhada...enfim...) – Acorda, vem jantar.

- Sango... – ele falou sem abrir os olhos e sorrindo, puxando-a pela cintura pra cima de si, e colocando a mão em um lugar impróprio.

- Miroku!!!

PAF!

- Ai! Que? – disse levantando num pulo com um galo na cabeça – Ai minha cabeça...

- Idiota! Vem jantar! – Sango falou saindo

- Não fica brava comigo Sangozinha, é que eu sou sonâmbulo.

Kagome deu um leve sorriso enquanto observava a cena. Aqueles dois não paravam de brigar, mais ainda sim se gostavam muito.

- Cala a boca e vem jantar – respondeu Sango seca se sentando. Kagome colocou o macarrão na mesa.

- Vocês... Não acham que a gente devia esperar pelo Inuyasha? – perguntou baixinho.

- Não sei… Será que ele vai demorar? Vou ligar pra ele! – Sango falou pegando o telefone e discando para o celular do amigo. Kagome sentiu uma grande ansiedade crescer com expectativa de saber onde Inuyasha tinha ido, se estava bem, porque tinha sumido. Esperou olhando fixamente para a amiga, que desligou antes de dizer uma só palavra – Esta desligado... – falou despreocupada.

- Vamos comendo então... – Miroku falou se servindo, seguido de Sango. Kagome olhou pela janela, sentindo a tensão crescer dentro de si. Aquela angustia estava dando um mal estar no estomago. Levantou da mesa.

- Com licença.

- Você não vai comer? – Miroku perguntou.

- Perdi a fome.

- Mas você não pode ficar sem comer! – protestou Sango

- Vou...Tomar um banho...Dar uma relaxada – Kagome falou ignorando o que a amiga falou saindo da sala. Pegou seu pijama e foi no banheiro, suspirando enquanto fechava a porta. Despiu-se e entrou debaixo da água quente e agradável. Sentiu a angustia ir diminuindo na medida que relaxava.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? E se ele se machucou? A culpa vai ser minha como sempre! Droga, Inuyasha será que você ta bem?" Pensou encostando a cabeça na parede gelada e sentindo-se pior. Ficou mais uns minutos no chuveiro e depois saiu, colocando uma camisola e uma calça de moletom. Quando se morava com dois homens e principalmente quando um deles era Miroku, não podia ficar andando só de camisola por aí. Tiraria a calça quando fosse dormir. Foi até a sala e viu pela bancada Sango e Miroku lavarem a louça. Sentou no sofá e ligou a TV. Ficou assistindo a um filme que estava passando na hora, mas não prestava atenção. Só pensava onde Inuyasha poderia estar. Terminou de vê-lo e começou a ver outro. Miroku estava tomando banho quando Sango falou que ia dormir.

- Ta, boa noite – Kagome falou olhando para o relógio. Eram onze e meia.

- Você vai pra aula amanhã? – Sango perguntou. A amiga apenas fez que sim com a cabeça – Ta...Boa noite.

- Boa noite, não esqueça de arrumar o despertador.

- Quer que eu te ajude a dormir Kagome? – Miroku perguntou entrando na sala

PAF!

 - Deixa ela em paz seu tarado!

- Ta bom, desculpa!! Ai Sango, você bate muito forte.

- Boa noite – respondeu a garota mal-humorada fechando a porta do quarto. Miroku se arrastou para a cozinha, ainda resmungando e massageando o rosto por casa do tapa. Pegou um copo d'água e foi para o quarto. Na porta do corredor, parou e perguntou:

- Vai ficar esperando por ele?

- Não estou esperando ninguém, só não estou com sono.

- Certo... Kagome você sabe que ele falou sem pensar, sabe que ele morre de ciúmes de você.

- Boa noite Miroku – Kagome falou pondo um fim na conversa. "Não pensa... Não pensa nisso..." pensava consigo mesma.

Quando passava da meia-noite, Kagome começou a tremer de nervosismo e sentia o coração quase quebrar umas costelas de tão forte que batia. Seu estomago estava gelado, e dando voltas quando ouviu uma chave girar na porta. Levantou do sofá quando Inuyasha abriu a porta.

- Kagome?

- Inuyasha! – a garota falou com a voz meio fina. Sentia-se tão feliz e aliviada em vê-lo – Você... Eu... Onde você tava?

- Por aí...Eu precisava da uma volta e esfria a cabeça... Kagome olha...

- Você quer nos matar de susto? – Cortou ela – Sumindo assim...Eu tava super preocupada! Teu celular desligado!

- É que eu tinha que pensar um pouco. Kagome...

- Esta com fome? Eu fiz macarrão – Cortou novamente. Sabia que o garoto queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido de manhã, e não se sentia nem um pouco disposta a tocar naquele assunto naquela hora.

- Eu quero!  - falou Inuyasha com uma carinha feliz. Kagome esquentou e serviu para ele. Sentou no sofá, assistindo desenho. Inuyasha terminou de comer e sentou ao lado dela.

- Kagome... – sussurrou sem olhá-la. Quando não obteve resposta, virou para encara-la e viu que ela dormia profundamente. Sorriu e afastou os cabelos dela do rosto – Desculpe ter preocupado você. – Pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto. Sango dormia profundamente na cama ao lado. Inuyasha deitou Kagome na cama e cobriu-a. Deu um beijo na testa dela, se lamentando por não ter tido a chance de se desculpar. Estava saindo quando um porta-retrato abaixado chamou sua atenção. Estava com o vidro quebrado e Inuyasha reconheceu a foto que vira dias atrás na casa da amiga. Sentiu um calor estranho invadir-lhe o corpo, mas não entendeu direito porque. Arrumou o foto na cabeceira e saiu. 

-----------

Yo Mina-San 

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu amei - ah sim, aqui é a Nika, a minha adorável irmã esqueceu da nota. Bom Ela quer mandar um beijo pra mim ahh outro pra você linda, e pra todos que manaram reviews pra ela. Não esqueçam de comentar hein**

**                   Bjkas Lo**


	7. Mentiras

Cap 7 –

Kagome acordou com Sango chacoalhando (coalhada!) seu corpo.

- Ai...Ai... QUE?? – gritou irritada

- Nossa calma! – Sango falou recuando – vamos a gente ta atrasada – e saiu. Kagome olhou no relógio. Estava atrasada demais para tomar um banho. Escolheu uma roupa e se trocou. Foi na cozinha, onde Sango colocava seu café no balcão.

- Vamos logo! – falou a garota pegando um copo. Kagome tomou seu café rápido e foi para o banheiro. Escovou os dentes e prendeu o cabelo em uma trança.

- Vamos então! – falou colocando a mochila nas costas, Sango seguindo-a. – E os garotos?

- Eles só vão depois.

- Porque?

- Não tem a primeira aula

- Ahn... – Kagome resmungou lembrando da "conversa" com InuYasha do dia anterior. Ficou lembrando de cada detalhe mínimo no meio do caminho e antes que percebesse já estava dentro da sala.

- Oi Kagome! Oi Sango!

- Oi Rin – elas falaram juntas. A garota veio até elas sorrindo.

- Kagome o que aconteceu? Você sumiu ontem depois do intervalo.

- É que eu não estava me sentindo muito bem – mentiu. Nesse mesmo instante, Kikyou entrou na sala, acompanhada de Kagura. Passou pelas três amigas e falou para Kagome.

- Oi...Vadia.

- Ai começou cedo hoje... – Kagome comentou suspirando e ignorando a garota. Mas Sango não:

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Não foi com você. Mas é bom saber que outras pessoas atendem por esse nome.

- A vadia aqui é você, Kikyou! Falando nisso, onde esta o seu amiguinho?

- O InuYasha? Sabe que eu não sei! – falou irônica. Olhou para Kagome, que agora tremia de raiva – Se perdeu dele, foi? Então eu vou te dizer uma coisa...

- Não, quem vai te dizer uma coisa sou eu! – Kagome explodiu – Já to de saco cheio de você ficar me provocando e eu não vou mais deixar isso barato. E o InuYasha não é seu, é melhor você sair de perto dele. Volta lá pro Naraku porque vocês realmente se merecem. – virou as costas e subiu as escadas para sua fila, deixando Kikyou boba com a resposta. Mas Kagome sabia que quando Kikyou estalasse os dedos, InuYasha ia voltar correndo para ela. Ele ainda gostava dela... Nunca ia esquecê-la. Abaixou a cabeça e se concentrou nos rabiscos que fazia no seu caderno. Sem perceber desenhara um coração partido.

- Já chega! – falou batendo com o lápis no caderno.

- Que? – Sango perguntou confusa, desviando o olhar de Rin, com quem estava conversando.

- Eu não vou mais sofrer! – disse – Eu vou... Eu vou... Kouga! – ela exclamou quando viu o garoto entrar pela porta (não ele entrou pela janela, talvez!). Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- O que tem ele? – Rin perguntou

- Eu vou aceitar o convite dele.

- Tem certeza? – dessa vez Sango foi quem perguntou.

- Claro! – respondeu ela se levantando. Kouga veio até ela e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Kagome! Como você esta? – perguntou olhando nos olhos dela. A garota forçou um sorriso.

- Bem... É... – o sinal tocou e a professora entrou na sala.

- Sentem-se – falou rigorosa. Kouga sorriu para Kagome e sentou alguns lugares de distancia, na diagonal de Kikyou. Na hora, a garota virou sorrindo para conversar com o youkai. Ele, porém se manteve frio e indiferente, fazendo Kagome e Sango trocarem um sorriso. As próximas aulas correram lentas e monótonas, até o intervalo. Kagome saiu antes que tivesse a chance de cruzar com Kouga. As três amigas encontraram Miroku e InuYasha no corredor.

- Oi... – Kagome falou

- Oi...Kagome... – InuYasha começou, mas foi cortado por outra pessoa.

- OI INUYASHA!!! – Kikyou gritou e veio sorrindo na direção do hanyou. Deu um abraço nele, que ficou sem reação.

- O-oi Kikyou... – Falou pegando-a pelos ombros e afastando-a de si. Por algum motivo não estava "animado" com a ex-namorada abraçando-o. Estava muito ocupado tentando se desculpar com Kagome – Só um pouco – disse friamente para a garota, fazendo seu sorriso desaparecer. Voltou sua atenção para Kagome. – Preciso falar com você.

- Ta... – ela falou com voz fraca. Inuyasha pegou em sua mão e levou-a para um canto. Kikyou olhou com raiva e desprezo para a garota e saiu.

- Com licença... Vocês conhecem Rin Kitsune? – um homem alto e corpulento perguntou para Sango, Miroku e a própria.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Venha comigo, por favor. Tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você na secretaria. – falou. A garota olhou para os amigos e saiu incerta. Miroku olhou para o lado e viu Kagome com a cabeça baixa, enquanto Inuyasha falava alguma coisa.

- Como é que eles ainda não estão juntos? – suspirou Sango. Miroku confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Acho que não falta muito...- Sango levantou uma sobrancelha, com um olhar do tipo "O-que-voce-quer-dizer-com-isso-?". Miroku suspirou e explicou:

- Você viu o corte que ele acabou de dar na Kikyou? E foi por causa da Kagome, ele se importa muito mais com ela. Só os dois não percebem como eles se gostam...

Sango suspirou também, pensando como ele não percebia que ela o amava.

- Olha Miroku...- ela começou. Mas quando olhou para o lado ele estava caído no chão com a marca de uma mão no rosto. – Você não aprende!

- O que foi? – Kagome perguntou

- Kagome... – Inuyasha levantou seu rosto para que ela o olhasse – eu sei que você se magoou muito com o que eu disse, mas é que... Eu fiquei nervoso e acabei falando sem pensar. Eu não acho que você é... Aquilo, muito pelo contrario. Eu gosto muito de você, não quero perder sua amizade.

- Eu também gosto muito de você – Kagome falou abaixando a cabeça – Mas, é que...- respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem que tinha dentro de si – eu estou gostando do Kouga...

Inuyasha ficou sem palavras. Parecia ter levado um choque, como na noite em que ele e Kikyou brigaram. "Como assim, ela gosta do lobo? Ela não pode estar gostando dele! Quem ele pensa que é? Vou matá-lo!". Então lembrou da reação que Kagome teria, e não queria brigar com ela novamente. Respirou fundo e falou:

- Você tem certeza Kagome? – fez ela olhar nos seus olhos – Têm certeza que é ele que você quer?

Kagome fraquejou. Falar aquilo olhando nos olhos dourados do hanyou parecia ser impossível

- Kagome! – uma voz chamou. A garota virou o rosto, suspirando aliviada.

- Oi Kouga! – falou se soltando de Inuyasha e forçando um sorriso. Sorrir parecia ser a ultima coisa que sabia fazer agora. Estava tão triste que parecia que ia explodir se não chorasse bem alto. O Lobo não percebia, e pegou nas mãos dela.

- Kagome você... Quer sair comigo hoje? – perguntou esperançoso, ignorando Inuyasha. Este, porem, olhava para Kagome esperando por sua resposta e torcendo para que fosse um "não".

- Claro Kouga! – a garota falou tentando manter o sorriso no rosto. Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e saiu. Kouga sorriu e perguntou:

- Almoço pra você ta bom?

- Claro!

- Então até mais – falou ele saindo.

- Até... – Kagome falou baixinho desanimada, voltando para junto dos três amigos. – Cadê a Rin?

- Saiu, alguém queria fala com ela na secretaria – Sango respondeu.

- Que pena que aquela moreninha não quer ter um filho meu...Ai!! – Miroku falou, levando um tapa de Sango logo em seguida.

- Miroku, será que você não consegue calar a boca?? – Sango reclamou irritada. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Kagura apareceu.

- A Kikyou pediu que eu te entregasse isso – falou para Inuyasha, dando um papel para ele, virando as costas e saindo. Inuyasha olhou intrigado para o papel em suas mãos. Sango, Miroku e Kagome se posicionaram atrás do hanyou, curiosos com o que estava escrito.

Inuyasha saiu andando sem dizer uma palavra. Queria ler o bilhete sozinho. Depois de abrir uma boa distancia de seus amigos e conhecidos, abriu e leu:

_Inuyasha,_

_Pode me encontrar hoje na minha casa as três da tarde? A gente precisa conversar!_

_Muitos beijos da sua Kikyou._

"Minha Kikyou" pensou... Não sabia porque não estava com vontade de ir vê-la. Importava-se mais em saber do encontro de Kagome. O sinal tocou e ele voltou para a sala.

**Falem gentee! Tranqüilo? É o seguinte não vou deixar nenhum agradecimento em especial aqui hoje, só pedir que vocês continuem lendo e comentando. Prox cap: Kagome e Kouga juntos? Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos? O casal fofo vai terminar separado? Leiam o prox e vejam...Bjoes Lo Kagome**

Oi Genteeeee 

**Ai mana você é má¬¬ esta tentando subordinar os leitores é? Bom, ta show esse cap. Mas, coitado do casal tchuco, mana sua malvada.Gente deixem comentários viu.Ah e de nada por revisar ta mana? ¬¬**

**   Bjkas Nika! **


	8. Um se resolve, o outro não

Cap 8 –  
As duas ultimas aulas correram sem mais problemas, Kagome contou a Rin e  
Sango o que conversou com InuYasha e que sairia com Kouga.  
- Você quer sair com ele? – Rin perguntou.  
- Quero...Quero esquecer o InuYasha.  
- Você é que sabe Kagome – Sango falou suspirando e olhando para a amiga  
com uma cara do tipo "Eu não faria isso se fosse voc  
- É... Vai ser melhor – "Será que eu vou conseguir sair com o Kouga  
pensando no InuYasha?" pensou desanimada. Antes que percebesse o sinal da  
ultima aula tocou e todos se levantaram para sair. Kouga estava sorrindo,  
esperando-a.  
- Vamos? – perguntou.  
- Claro! – sorriu forçado. "Se eu estivesse com o InuYasha, ele ia perceber  
como eu estou triste" – Tchau Rin, Tchau Sango!  
- Tchau – responderam juntas, com olhar apreensivo.  
- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça – Kouga falou enquanto caminhavam. Tirou um  
convite da mochila – Eu e a minha amiga, a Ayame estamos dando uma festa...  
E queria muito que você fosse...  
- Obrigada – respondeu. Uma festa seria boa para se distrair. Passaram pelo  
corredor, onde viram InuYasha conversando com Kikyou e sendo abraçado por  
ela. Kagome olhou para o outro lado, repetindo para si mesma "Eu estou com  
o Kouga, eu estou com o Kouga!". Foram até o estacionamento e andaram at  
um carro popular vermelho. Kagome entrou no carro e perguntou:  
- Onde vamos?  
- Almoçar...- Kouga respondeu olhando para a garota como uma cara de "não   
obvio?".  
-Eu sei, eu quero saber onde... ¬¬  
- Ah claro"... Onde você quer ir?  
- Você me chamou pra sair e nem ao menos pensou em um lugar?? – Kagome  
falou dura, cruzando os braços.  
- É... Eu achei que... Nós podíamos decidir juntos! É, isso...Decidir  
juntos – forçou um sorriso. Kagome percebeu o esforço que o youkai estava  
fazendo para agradá-la.  
- Vamos numa lanchonete? – falou sorrindo, ou pelo menos tentando.  
- Que tal uma pizzaria? – sugeriu Kouga ligando o carro.  
- Tudo bem – Kagome falou com um suspiro. Kouga não percebeu e saiu da  
faculdade com um sorriso enorme. Chegaram no restaurante, que era um  
rodízio.  
- Que fome! – Kouga exclamou farejando o ar.  
- É... "Ai, porque que eu vim mesmo?".  
Depois que Kouga quase levou o restaurante à falência de tanto prejuízo,  
botou Kagome no carro de novo.  
- Onde você ta me levando? – perguntou desanimada, apenas desejando estar  
em casa, comendo a comida que Sango devia ter preparado.  
- Um lugar especial – respondeu o youkai. A garota se sentiu curiosa e viu  
que iam na direção do parque... Só que não agüentava mais a companhia do  
"amigo".  
- Pera aí Kouga, eu lembrei que eu tenho que ir pra casa – falou de repente  
– É que eu tenho que... Que... Ajudar a Sango! É, ajudar a Sango em...  
em... A estudar! Ela foi mal na ultima prova!  
- Só deixa eu te mostrar esse lugar Kagome. – ele falou sorrindo para ela,  
entrando no parque. O segurança cumprimentou-o e Kagome supôs que ele ia  
muito ali. Estacionaram e desceram, caminhando até o lago lentamente.  
- Sabe Kagome... Esse lugar é muito importante pra mim. É onde eu venho pra  
ficar sozinho e pensar um pouco. –Virou-se para ela e segurou suas mãos. –  
Só que eu não quero mais estar sozinho. Eu queria ter você do meu lado...  
- Kouga eu...  
- Kagome... – falou baixinho – não fale nada – aproximou seu rosto do dela  
lentamente. Kagome observava o youkai se aproximando e fechando os olhos.  
Sua cabeça funcionava rápido, assim como seu coração. Ia deixar-se  
entregar, tinha que esquecer InuYasha... "InuYasha! Não, não posso trair  
meus sentimentos"  
- Espera Kouga... – disse virando o rosto no ultimo instante.  
- Que foi? – perguntou confuso.  
- É que... Desculpa Kouga, eu não posso ficar com você. Eu tenho que  
esquecer alguém antes. – virou as costas e saiu andando em direção a saída.  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Pra casa!  
- Eu te levo!  
- Não precisa, eu vou a pé – saiu do parque e lembrou como estava distante  
de casa. O barulho de um trovão a fez acordar. Mexeu na bolsa e encontrou  
dinheiro suficiente para pegar um ônibus.  
- Mas eu preciso de dois pra chegar em casa...Droga, acho que vou ter que  
andar parte do caminho – falou para si mesma. Calculou que a distancia era  
menor andando se pegasse o ônibus ali onde estava e andar o resto depois.  
Pingos finos de chuva começaram a cair e ela correu para o ponto.  
  
InuYasha continuava se virando de um lado para outro no sofá. Ligou a TV.  
Rodou os canais e desligou-a. Pegou uma revista. Folheou um pouco e depois  
a jogou no chão. Parou e olhou para o relógio. Passava das duas. Lembrou-se  
do bilhete de Kikyou. Mas antes de ir, queria ver que horas Kagome chegaria  
em casa do encontro com o lobo. Olhou o relógio de novo. "O tempo esta  
passando muito devagar! Droga, Kagome, porque é que você foi sair com esse  
lobo fedido? E porque é que eu não to querendo ir ver a Kikyou? Eu ainda  
gosto dela... Quer dizer, eu acho que gosto. Eu tenho que resolver isso  
hoje" Ouviu um trovão e viu que o céu era tomado por nuvens escuras. "  
melhor eu me apressar, se eu não quiser tomar aquela chuva...". Levantou do  
sofá e foi tomar banho. Olhou desconfiado para a porta do quarto de Kagome  
e Sango. Esta e Miroku já estavam lá fazia quase uma hora. Uma grande  
tentação de ficar ali e ouvir o que eles estavam conversando tomou conta do  
hanyou.  
"Não, é melhor eu ir logo. Tenho coisas pra resolver, depois o Miroku me  
conta".  
Tomou banho e se vestiu. Colocou uma calça jeans azul, uma camiseta branca  
e um moletom aberto vermelho. Resolveu ir de carro, pois as primeiras gotas  
de chuva começavam a cair. Desceu até a garagem e viu que seu carro não  
estava lá.  
- Droga, é tão difícil pro Miroku parar o carro na garagem? – reclamou  
subindo até o térreo. Desligou o alarme e estava abrindo a porta quando  
ouviu uma voz feminina chamando-o.  
- InuYasha, espera! – Kikyou gritou enquanto corria até ele. Estava muito  
molhada, usava uma blusa preta e uma mini-saia vermelha.  
- Kikyou? O que você ta fazendo aqui?  
- É que eu não agüentava mais esperar pra ver você – falou sorrindo – então  
resolvi vir até aqui. – deu um sorriso maior ainda.  
- Ah – InuYasha respondeu meio tonto. O cheiro de orvalho causado pela  
chuva confundia seus sentidos.  
- InuYasha... – Kikyou falou se jogando nos braços dele, os olhos brilhando  
de malicia. – Eu estou com tanta saudades de você que... Que eu resolvi  
perdoar a sua traição.  
- Mas eu não...  
- InuYasha... Você não quer... – chegou mais perto "Se com o Naraku não  
da..." – Você não quer ir dormir lá em casa hoje? – "... Eu fico com o  
InuYasha!"  
- Kikyou eu... – ele abraçou-a também. Mais porque se sentia obrigado e não  
porque queria – Você quer voltar? – a garota apenas sorriu e aproximou seus  
lábios dos dele.  
  
Kagome corria para casa, com os braços sobre o tórax. Sua blusa e suti  
brancos estavam encharcados, se tornando transparentes. Mas ela pouco se  
importava. Estava animada, como não estava fazia dias. Enquanto ia pra  
casa, pensava em InuYasha e decidiu que não ia mais segurar aquelas três  
palavras, aquele maldito "eu te amo" preso na garganta. Ia chamar InuYasha  
para uma conversa e explicar tudo pra ele: porque disse que gostava de  
Kouga, o jeito que tentou reprimir esse sentimento e a dor que sentia  
quando o via com Kikyou. – Virou a esquina para seu prédio, e  
instantaneamente toda empolgação escorreu junto com a chuva. Kikyou e  
InuYasha... juntos... Beijando-se na sua frente.  
  
Ae galerinha!! Td trankz? Espero q sim....hein, foi malllllllz a demora  
serio msm, maix eu finalmente atualizei neh? Eh q eu tava ocupada com a  
minha outra fic, Nada Que É Dourado Fica. Por favor leiam e dexem reviews  
pq eh baseado numa historia real e soh pra kem lê essa fica ki eu digo q eh  
baseada em mim e numa fase mto foda da minha vida.... agora xega de papo,  
bora pros agradecimentos:  
Raven - aeeee valew!! Eu to tentando não desanimar, maix isso soh acontece  
qndo a gnt recebe reviews neh? Continua mandando viu?? Bjoes valew!! =  
Amanda-Chan – oi moça, bigadaum pela sua review to mto happy q vc ta  
gostando tantop assim!! - eu tnhu MSN sim, eh lotalenahotmail.com e o  
meu icq 165895674...me adiciona viu?? =  
Iza-Chan – ai disculpa o cap passado eh meio estranho msm!! " bigadaum  
por ta lendu viu??? =  
Tici-Chan – oie!! Ae vo faze eles se entenderem sim ta?? Pode ter ctz!!   
bjoes moça  
Eh isso piazada! Nossa aki tah 5 graus!!! Mto frio! E nem tnhu um gatinho  
pra me akece T.T! ateh maix moçada!! Ja Ne  
Contatos:  
MSN e e-mail: lotalenahotmail.com (qnte essa parada ta doida maix depois do lo tem um underline{pa kem nao sab eh akele tarcinho pra baixo} e o arroba neh?)  
ICQ: 165895674 


	9. Sentimentos de Miroku

Oi gente! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu to mais ou menos, mais isso aqui é pra  
agradecer e não fala dos meus problemas! ". Ta aí o capitulo 9, ele   
mais voltado pra Sango e Miroku. E para odiadores de Kikyou: calma, falta  
pouco pra ele dar um pé nela! Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Juliana** – Oi, nem te vi no meu MSN, só pra avisa tem um underline (sabe?  
Akela linhazinha em baixo?) no meio, eu vo por nos contatos só que quando  
eu posto ele nunca aparece =/... de qualquer eu vi q vc pegou o meu icq, v  
se aparece pra gente leva um papo hem? Bjuz!

**Amanda-Chan** – Oi migaa! Bom, realmente o InuYasha é um idiota por ficar com  
a Kikyou, mais calma ele não é tããããão idiota assim, ele vai se tocar! S  
que não nesse capitulo ' bjoes linda!

**Iza-Chan** – Oi moxaaaa! Não, eu não mudei de MSN, só que o fanfic não digita  
o underline ¬¬... Realmente, tava "quase" tudo certo, maix vai se ajeita  
prometo! Bjoes miga!

**Biba-Chan** – Aeee! Tudo bom? Brigada pelos elogios! só pra avisa, eu acho  
q essa historia ainda vai demora um pokinho pra termina ta? bjoes!

**Bianca Himura** – Brigada pelos elogios, e valew msm por comentar na outra  
fic também, a Nada Que É Dourado Fica, significa um monti pra mim! Oh, não  
vai da pra mata a Kikyou, mais ela vai toma naquele lugar, isso eu garanto!  
E essa fic é InuKag, você tem alguma duvida de que eles vão se acertar?  
Bjoes!

**Dark-Asuka** – Nossa guria, seu comentário foi no capitulo 5 e foi moh kawaii  
e eu nem te coloquei aqui...foi mal mesmooooo! Espero que eu ainda tenha o  
seu apoio ! Bjos  
É isso piazada, agora só vo dexa meu contato aew, pra kem tive a fim de  
leva um papo comigo! Sem esquecer de agradecer a minha mana do coração Nika  
Himura e toda a galera que me agüenta no MSN!

Contatos:  
Icq: 165895674  
Email e MSN: lotalenahotmail.com (por vias das duvidas, c não sair é s  
pra avisar q no meio do LO e do TALENA tem um underline [pra kem não sab   
akela linhazinha em baixo sabe? Intao...])  
  
Cap 9 –  
  
Kagome parou, observando o beijo em que Kikyou envolvia InuYasha incrédula.  
Quem olhasse para os seus olhos naquela hora, conseguiria ver eles perdendo  
a vida lentamente. O casal não parecia percebê-la. Andou lentamente,  
tentando passar despercebida e entrar em casa. Estava quase alcançando o  
portão quando InuYasha mexeu as orelhinhas e notou sua presença. Soltou  
Kikyou meio grosseiramente, porem a garota não fez nada alem de sorrir ao  
ver Kagome ali.  
- Eu vou pra casa meu amor. Até amanha... – disse dando um beijo no rosto  
de InuYasha. Este não respondeu, apenas ignorou-a.  
- Kagome! Você esta chorando? – perguntou segurando o braço dela. – O que  
aquele lobo fedido fez com você??  
- Eu não estou chorando – respondeu, tentando deixar a voz num tom  
convincente.  
- Esta sim! – respondeu InuYasha puxando-a para encará-la. Arrependeu-se na  
hora. A blusa molhada estava transparente e colada ao corpo esbelto da  
amiga, causando um excitamento repentino no hanyou. Balançou a cabeça,  
tentando afastar aquele pensamento. Tirou seu moletom e colocou em cima dos  
ombros de Kagome.  
- Vamos subir... Aí a gente conversa...  
- InuYasha!! – O hanyou ouviu uma voz feminina um tanto irritante chamar o  
seu nome. Kikyou voltava correndo.  
- O que? – perguntou grosseiramente. A namorada fingiu que não percebeu.  
- É que... esta chovendo muito, não tem como eu voltar pra casa e...  
- Eu te levo – o hanyou interrompeu  
- ... Eu queria saber se eu não posso ficar aqui... – continuou.  
- O QUE?? – InuYasha e Kagome gritaram juntos. Kagome estava a ponto de  
chorar e mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas Kikyou ter pedido para ficar ali j  
era demais.  
- Não precisa Kikyou, eu te levo... – InuYasha falou se virando e colocando  
a mão no ombro da namorada.  
- Eu não quero incomodar – sorriu abraçando-o.  
- Você já é um incomodo – Kagome pensou alto. Kikyou olhou-a com desprezo  
perguntou:  
- Falou alguma coisa?  
- Não, nada – Kagome respondeu com voz sarcástica.  
- "timo! – voltou a atenção para InuYasha, beijando-o – e então?  
- Ah... Eu... Tudo bem, se os outros concordarem... Tudo bem Kagome?  
A garota abaixou a cabeça "É CLARO QUE NÃO!", sua consciência berrava. "Ele  
já escolheu ela de qualquer jeito..." Outra voz disse em sua cabeça.  
- Por mim... – respondeu dando de ombros, virando de novo. Entrou no prédio  
seguida de Kikyou e InuYasha. Entraram no apartamento e encontraram Sango e  
Miroku no sofá, de mãos dadas. Kagome deu uma olhada rápida, mas foi direto  
para o quarto. Sango levantou do sofá:  
- Kagome, como é que foi...KIKYOU???? – interrompeu a fala com os olhos  
arregalados para a garota.  
- Oi Sango! – ela disse sorrindo  
- Não lembro de você me chamar assim – falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente  
que a mesma conseguiria ouvir e depois sussurrou – Falsa... – InuYasha  
olhou para ela com uma cara de curiosidade "Como assim? O que a Kikyou anda  
fazendo? Cadê a Kagome?" olhou para os lados e ouviu a porta do banheiro  
sendo trancada.  
- É... Kikyou você não acha melhor ir tomar um banho? Você vai ficar doente  
se ficar com essa roupa molhada... – lembrou de Kagome com a blusa  
transparente e um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo  
- Eu não tenho outra roupa pra por Inu... – começou a garota  
- Ah, não se preocupe, voce pode pegar qualquer roupa minha e... – Miroku  
começou.  
PAF!  
- Ai Sango! Desculpa...  
- Sango, você pode emprestar uma roupa pra ela? – InuYasha perguntou, mas  
se arrependeu quando a amiga fuzilou-o com o olhar.  
- Vem aqui – falou para Kikyou. Levou-a para o quarto.  
- O que ela ta fazendo aqui InuYasha? – Miroku perguntou mantendo a voz  
baixa? – Vocês voltaram?  
- Não! Quer dizer... Sim... Não, a gente... – InuYasha ficou alguns  
segundos em silencio e terminou suspirando – Não sei...  
- Como não?  
- A gente voltou só que eu... Não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero...  
- Tem outra pessoa não é?  
- Outra pessoa?  
- É... Droga InuYasha, nunca achei que você ia demorar tanto pra perceber!  
- Perceber o que? – o hanyou perguntou se sentindo um idiota. Era de Kikyou  
que ele estava falando?  
- Que não é da Kikyou que você gosta! Será que você AINDA não percebeu?-  
falou o rapaz como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo (e realmente era).  
- Não... gosto da Kikyou? – perguntou para si mesmo em voz alta, mas Miroku  
foi quem respondeu:  
- Quando ela terminou com você, você ficou trancando em casa pensando nela?  
Foi falar com ela na faculdade? Se importou com o bilhete que ela mandou?  
- Não – sussurrou InuYasha, olhando para o chão.  
- E em todas essas ocasiões, quem era a outra pessoa que você estava  
pensando? – Miroku perguntou ansioso "ele ta chegando lá!".  
- Ninguém... – InUYasha respondeu depois de algum tempo em silencio.  
- ¬¬''... Droga, eu não acredito que você precisa que eu te fale as coisas  
pra você perceber!  
- O que? – InuYasha falou com voz ameaçadora, cerrando os punhos.  
- Você é otário ou o que? – continuou ignorando a ameaça – Ainda não  
percebeu que você gosta da...  
- InuYasha! – Kikyou chamou – você me empresta uma camiseta sua? A Sango s  
me emprestou essa calça...  
- Uma coisa que eu nunca achei que estaria vivo para ver... – Miroku  
suspirou – A Kikyou usando uma roupa que passa dos joelhos!  
PAF!  
- Cala a boca Miroku! – Sango falou aparecendo atrás dele. Kikyou não deu  
tanta importância ao comentário, apenas riu.  
- Sango – Kagome falou baixo aparecendo na sala com uma roupa seca e uma  
toalha na cabeça – o que aconteceu com o nosso quarto?  
- Vou tomar um banho! – Kikyou falou na maior naturalidade, como se morasse  
ali.  
- As toalhas estão no armário – InUYasha falou – Tem uma azul clara que  
você pode usar.  
Miroku abraçou a cintura de Sango e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela  
que InuYasha fez questão de não ouvir. Ela apenas sorriu e beijou o rosto  
do namorado.  
-Kagome me ajuda a organizar o quarto? – Sango pediu. A garota apenas fez  
que sim com a cabeça e segui a amiga. Entraram e fecharam a porta.  
- Qual foi o furacão que passou aqui? – Kagome perguntou desanimada olhando  
para a zona de roupas jogadas.  
- Kikyou ¬¬... Todas as roupas que ela queria emprestada eram suas... Eu  
ainda não sei porque eu emprestei aquela calça pra ela...  
- E eu ainda não sei como é que o idiota do InuYasha trouxe ela aqui...  
- Ta, eu não pedi pra você vir aqui pra gente falar da Kikyou! Como foi com  
o Kouga? Você voltou meio cedo...  
-É... Foi legal... Verdade! – acrescentou quando viu o olhar desconfiado da  
amiga. Contou tudo o que aconteceu, em detalhes.  
- Daí eu resolvi vir pra casa – finalizou suspirando – Só que eu fiquei  
mais surpresa com o que eu vi quando entrei em casa! Você e o Miroku estão  
juntos?  
- É...Estamos...  
- Finalmente!! – Kagome comemorou – Mas como foi que isso tudo aconteceu? –  
perguntou sentando na frente da amiga, agora corada.  
- É que hoje ele deu em cima da faculdade inteira e eu fiquei triste e...

.............................................Flashback...........................

PAF!

- Miroku, que droga! – Sango reclamou dando mais um tapa na cara inchada do  
amigo – Será que você não consegue...?  
- Ai... Sango, esse foi forte! – olhou para a amiga com a mão no rosto, e  
se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos dela marejados com lagrimas. – S-sango?  
A garota abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com a franja e saiu correndo.  
Miroku encarou Rin com uma cara confusa.  
- O que você ta esperando?? – falou impaciente. Empurrou-o – Vai atrás  
dela!!  
- M-mas o que eu falo pra ela? – perguntou ainda confuso  
- Que tal falar o que você sente?  
- Que eu quero ter um filho dela? – perguntou esfregando o rosto. Rin  
suspirou, revirando os olhos.  
- Claro que não! – gritou assustando o amigo – eu quis dizer o que voc  
SENTE por ela! E não venha me dizer que não é nada, é a mesma coisa que  
dizer que o InuYasha não gosta da Kagome!  
- Então você também percebeu? – Miroku falou rindo  
- Claro! Só os dois cegos que não! Agora vai! – Miroku saiu correndo,  
olhando para os dois lados, a procura de Sango. A faculdade era enorme, ela  
podia estar em qualquer lugar. "Só espero que não esteja no banheiro!"  
encostou na parede desanimado. Não ia conseguir encontrá-la. Levantou a  
cabeça "É claro! Provavelmente ela vai pra casa!" Saiu correndo abrindo  
espaço entre as pessoas, em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Chegou a tempo de  
vê-la subindo no qual a levaria para casa.  
- Sango!!!!!! – gritou, na esperança que a garota ouvisse e descesse do  
ônibus e tudo ficasse bem. Varias pessoas viraram para encará-lo, mas não  
ela.  
- Vai ficar aí gritando feito um louco ou prefere uma carona pra casa? –  
Miroku virou-se e encontrou InuYasha com a moto parada ao lado dele. Subiu  
e colocou o capacete.  
- O que você fez dessa vez? – InuYasha perguntou desviando dos carros  
parados no trafego e parando no sinaleiro.  
- Nada... Quer dizer... Nada de diferente – respondeu suspirando, irritado  
consigo mesmo.  
- Então ela esta completamente certa por estar brava com você – InuYasha  
respondeu amargurado. Estava com seus próprios problemas com a saída de  
Kagome e Kikyou pulando no seu pescoço o tempo inteiro.  
- Não quero sua ajuda InuYasha, obrigado. Acho que é por isso que a Kagome  
achou melhor ir almoçar com o Kouga – respondeu o rapaz irritado.  
- Feh! Se quiser continuar na minha moto pare de reclamar!  
- O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – Miroku falou olhando para o  
alto. InuYasha não ouviu, ou pelo menos fingiu não ter ouvido, e continuou  
dirigindo. Chegaram em casa, e perceberam que Sango ainda não chegara ali.  
- Vou fazer comida – InuYasha comunicou abrindo o armário e tirando alguns  
pacotes de Ramen.  
- Vai comer bastante hoje – comentou Miroku levantando uma sobrancelha.  
- Não... Hoje eu resolvi fazer uma boa ação... Mas não vá se acostumar.  
- Como você é gentil! – Miroku falou sarcástico. Deu um de seus sorrisos  
maliciosos e continuou – por acaso tem a ver com o encontro com a senhorita  
Kikyou?  
- Não, tem a ver com eu querer me manter ocupado – falou sem olhar o amigo.  
Não conseguia parar de pensar na idéia de que Kagome estava com o lobo.  
- Ah claro... – Miroku falou cinicamente – eu tinha esquecido que a Kagome  
saiu com o Kouga.

POW!

- Você não sabe a hora de calar a boca né? – InuYasha falou irritado  
- O que? Eu não falei nada demais, só disse que... – se calou quando ouviu  
a porta abrindo. Sango entrou em casa com os olhos visivelmente inchados.  
InuYasha colocou o ramen numa travessa e mostrou para a amiga.  
- Fiz o almoço Sango! – sorriu amigável  
- Obrigada InuYasha, mas não estou com fome – falou com uma voz fraca, um  
pouco mais alta que um sussurro e seguiu para o quarto  
- Ta olhando o que? – InuYasha perguntou em quanto sentava sozinho à mesa.  
- Eu...perdi a fome... – Miroku falou.  
- Não diga! – InuYasha falou cínico. – Vai demorar pra ir lá? Ela voltou a  
chorar.  
- Eu gosto tanto dela... – falou baixinho – eu quero tanto... Ficar com  
ela... – olhou para InuYasha, que agora comia sem dar atenção ao que o  
amigo falava. Se dirigiu ao quarto de Sango e bateu na porta.  
- Vá embora – gritou a garota com uma voz que não perecia ser a dela. Uma  
voz fina e fraca, cheia de tristeza.  
- Sango, por favor – Miroku falou com uma voz diferente. Triste e cheia de  
amargura, raiva de si mesmo – eu só quero conversar... E... Resolver tudo  
isso... Por favor – a porta se abriu lentamente. Miroku empurrou-a e viu  
Sango voltando a deitar na cama, com a cara virada para a parede, abraçada  
ao travesseiro. Miroku sentou na beira da cama e olhou para a amiga. "Ela  
esta tão triste... E pensar que tudo isso é minha culpa. Droga Miroku, qual  
o seu problema? Mas... De qualquer jeito, por que a Sango esta tão triste?  
Quer dizer, é normal ela se irritar, eu entendo, mas chorar? Se ela chorou  
é porque esta magoada... E se ela esta magoada deve ser porque...".  
- Vai ficar aí me olhando ou vai falar alguma coisa? – Sango perguntou.  
Estava de frente para ele e o encarava com os olhos cheios de magoas.  
Estavam vermelhos e inchados, revelando a dor dentro dela.  
- S-sango... Porque você esta chorando? – Miroku perguntou olhando para  
ela, triste por ter feitos olhos tão lindos se tornarem tristes. Nem mesmo  
percebera a idiotice nas suas palavras.  
- Porque você acha? – respondeu a garota grosseiramente. Ele ficou calado,  
então continuou – Droga, qual o seu problema Miroku? Precisa dar em cima da  
faculdade inteira?  
- É que... – respirou fundo e engoliu em seco – Sango, o que eu vou te  
dizer é muito importante por isso eu queria que você prestasse a atenção.

...............................Interrupção do Flashback.........................................  
.--.  
Ae!!! Ta aí mais um capitulo, reviews pliziiiiiii!! Ah sim to convidando  
todas as encalhadas pra virem aqui em casa comer brigadeiro e ver filmes  
tristes =P!! Ae gente, eu só tenhu uma coisa pra dizer sobre o amor:  
O AMOR PODE MATAR, FAZER A GENTE SOFRER, ACABAR COM A GENTE, MAS NÃO TEM  
NADA MELHOR DO QUE ELE QUANDO É CORRESPONDIDO!!! E ACREDITAR NELE É O  
MELHOR QUE A GENTE PODE FAZER, ELE NOS DEIXA MUITO MAIS FORTES!!! VIVA O  
AMOR GENTE!!!! ELE APAVORA!!!  
Palavras de uma encalhada que já sofreu muito por amor... Bjoes  
galerinhaa!!!


	10. Dois que não se gostam

Oi coisas fofaasssssss! Hahahaha Procurando Nemo é muito bom! Intaum, to  
mto feliz com as reviews q to recebendo, não soh nessa fic, mas Love Above  
All Things tbm! (kem ainda não leu vai da uma olhadinha!) maix sem  
enrolaçao, vamo logo com essa fic q esse cap eh um dos q eu maix gosto  
principalmente o final! Bjoes galerinha VAZEIIII!  
  
Cap 10 –  
- E aí Sango, o que foi que ele disse?? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo. Era o  
primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em dias. Os olhos dela brilhavam, encantada com  
a historia da amiga – Ah, pera aí eu vou faze pipoca!  
- Vai faze o que?? O.o – Sango perguntou com uma cara de "você é louca ou o  
que?", mas feliz pois a amiga voltava ao seu jeito alegre de ser. – Pra  
que?  
- Ai, é que ta tão emocionante, uma pipoquinha vai bem! – falou saindo do  
quarto, dando de cara com Miroku.  
- Hei, será que eu já posso pegar a minha namorada de volta? – perguntou  
sorrindo  
- Ainda não! – respondeu a garota empurrando-o para dentro do outro quarto  
e fechando a porta. Foi para a cozinha e encontrou InuYasha sentado no sofá  
e Kikyou co a cabeça encostada no seu ombro, assistindo TV. Sentiu o hanyou  
encará-la, mas se recusou a olhá-lo também. Ficou observando o microondas  
funcionar, rezando para que ele fosse mais rápido ou que no mínimo o amigo  
parasse de encará-la. O microondas apitou e Kagome despejou a pipoca numa  
travessa tão rápido que metade caiu para fora. Entrou no quarto quase  
correndo, para fugir dos olhos dourados. Respirou aliviada quando fechou a  
porta atrás de si.  
- Que foi? – Sango perguntou ao vê-la entrar ofegante.  
- Nada! Vai agora continua – pediu enfiando algumas pipocas na boca e  
sentando na cama. Sango suspirou.  
----------------====Continuação do Flashback===----------------------  
- P-pode falar – gaguejou Sango com uma sensação estranha no estomago. De  
alguma, uma certeza do que ele ia falar estava invadindo-a, e seu estomago  
não parava e dar pulos estranhos.  
- É... Sango eu... Eu sei que eu devo te deixar muito triste dando em...  
Quer dizer... Fazendo o que eu faço e...  
- Você deixa – Sango interrompeu sem querer  
- ... Deve ser muito chato pra você ficar ouvindo isso toda hora...  
- É muito chato! – Sango interrompeu de novo, se irritando pelas palavras  
que saiam involuntariamente. Miroku ignorou, continuando.  
- ... Eu só não queria que você ficasse magoada comigo...  
- Eu não estou... – Depois da terceira interrupção Miroku se irritou.  
- Sango! Da pra não me interromper? – perguntou com voz levemente irritada  
olhando para a garota agora constrangida. O jovem suspirou:  
- Tudo o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu dou em cima de muitas garotas  
e eu sei disso! Só que tem uma que eu gosto de verdade! Mas acho que voc...-  
Miroku foi calado por um beijo de Sango. Ele logo separou os dois, deu um  
sorriso debochado e falou:  
- Sango! Quem disse que eu estou falando de você? – O olhar da garota  
mudou, como se perdesse toda a vida. Virou-se sentindo as lágrimas quando  
Miroku segurou seu braço, xingando-se mentalmente pela piada sem graça. –  
Eu tava brincando!  
Envolveu-a nos seus braços. Ela suspirou feliz e aliviada. Deu um tapa no  
braço do "amigo".  
- Ai! Sango, porque?  
- Você realmente não sabe a hora de calar a boca! – disse rindo  
- Porque você não cala a minha boca? – falou com um sorriso malicioso, não  
dando tempo para a garota responder. Puxou-a mais para perto e beijou-a,  
afundando em uma tranqüilidade que parecia que iria durar para sempre. Bem,  
talvez não pra sempre. Mas enquanto Sango estivesse com ele, com certeza!  
-------------------------===Fim do Flashback===------------------------  
- AAAAIIIIIIIII QUE LINDO!!!!! – Kagome falou com uma voz muito fina,  
apertando as próprias bochechas. Antes que Sango percebesse estava sendo  
abraçada por Kagome, que não parava de falar "parabéns! Parabéns!".  
- Ta bom Kagome! Ta, você ta me matando!! – ela falou afastando a amiga.  
- Desculpe, me empolguei ''  
- Ai... Relaxa – Sango falou massageando o pescoço – a nojenta ainda ta aí?  
Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça, ficando triste de repente.  
- Eles estão lá na sala – suspirou – droga, porque ela não vai embora?  
- Já ta mais do que na hora né? – olhou no relógio – Nossa, já são 6 horas!  
Kagome se jogou na cama e olhou para fora, onde a chuva ainda caia numa  
garoa fina e irritante.  
- Se ao menos parece de chover... Aí ela não teria desculpa pra ficar aqui  
– suspirou Kagome desanimada.  
- Quer saber?? – Sango falou levantando e abrindo o armário – A gente vai  
sair! Miroku!!  
- Onde?  
- Sei lá... Vamos...  
- Alguém me chamou? – Miroku perguntou abrindo a porta.  
- Sim! – Sango respondeu jogando um vestido em cima da cama – A gente vai  
sair.  
- Agora?! – Miroku perguntou confuso – Ah entendi, o InuYasha pediu pra  
gente liberar a casa né? – deu um sorriso malicioso.  
-=PAF!=-  
- Ai! Sango, a gente combinou de parar com os tapas!  
- Eu vou parar quando você parar de falar m...!  
- Calma Sangozinha '' – Miroku falou massageando o rosto.  
- Agora vai se vestir, vamos logo – completou empurrando-o porta afora e  
fechando-a logo em seguida – Ai, o Miroku tem cada idéia né? Kagome? –  
olhou para a amiga que estava sentada na cama fitando os joelhos. Para ela,  
as palavras de Miroku pareciam muito verdadeiras. Era por isso que Kikyou  
estava atrasando tanto para voltar para casa. Um puxão que Sango deu tirou-  
a de seus pensamentos, fazendo-a levantar.  
- Nada a ver! – falou como se lesse os pensamentos de Kagome - vem vamos  
colocar uma roupa legal.  
Enquanto isso, Kikyou brincava com o cabelo de InuYasha, tentando chamar  
sua atenção. Este percebeu o movimento na casa e quando Miroku entrou na  
sala aproveitou pra perguntar:  
- Que ta rolando aqui?  
- A gente vai da uma saída – Miroku respondeu  
- Ah é? Então espera só um pouco. É só eu... – começou se levantando, mas  
Kikyou segurou-o e pos a mão na sua coxa, causando um arrepio no hanyou.  
- Não InuYasha... Vamos aproveitar pra ficar só nós dois... Juntos. –  
terminou sussurrando e subindo um pouco a mão.  
- T-ta – falou o hanyou com a voz um pouco tremida.  
- Você já ta pronto? – Sango perguntou a Miroku entrando na sala. InuYasha  
se surpreendeu ao ver como ela estava bela. Usava um vestido vermelho  
estilo japonês, que ia até os joelhos, com uma fenda na coxa esquerda, e  
terminava com uma pequena cola em cima. Um dragão em dourado circulava o  
vestido inteiro, detalhando-o. Seu longo cabelo estava preso num rabo  
apertado.  
- Estou... Vamos logo como vocês demoram pra se arrumar! Cadê a Kagome?–  
Miroku respondeu parecendo mais o InuYasha.  
- To aqui. – respondeu entrando na sala. O choque que InUYasha sofreu  
quando viu Sango não eram nem cócegas comparado ao que teve ao ver Kagome.  
Seus olhos se arregalaram, boquiaberto. A garota usava uma saia de prega  
preta e uma blusa rosa justa com manga até os cotovelos e decote até o  
começo dos seios. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e rivalizavam com a cor da  
blusa. A garota percebeu os olhares e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Kikyou  
também percebeu e fez InuYasha voltar a atenção para ela, beijando seu  
pescoço.  
- Vamos então? – Kagome falou sorrindo  
- Vamos! – Miroku respondeu pegando as chaves  
- Aonde vocês vão? – InuYasha perguntou  
- Naquela danceteria aqui perto – Sango respondeu fechado à porta – Até  
depois!  
- Finalmente a gente ta sozinho! – Kikyou falou maliciosa – você não vai  
querer aproveitar? – colocou a mão dentro de sua camiseta e acariciou o  
abdômen definido do namorado, enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. Ela então se  
sentou de frente para ele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. InuYasha se  
controlava, sabia que não devia estar fazendo aquilo, principalmente agora  
que sabia que não era de Kikyou que gostava. Porem, não podia negar que ela  
era bela e o excitava. Sua mente trabalhava com dificuldade, e InuYasha  
resolveu ignorar as vozes quando Kikyou pegou sua mão e posou no próprio  
seio. Ia se entregar, deixar rolar, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria  
depois... A cada gemido que ela dava as vozes se tornavam mais insistentes.  
Começou a beijar o colo da garota, "Dane-se!" pensou. Quase  
instantaneamente ouviu-a chamar:  
- Ah, Naraku!  
  
OI GNTIIIII!!! HJ EU NÃO VO FALA ND DE BOM AKI, pq eu to com um pokinhu de  
pressa ta? Kikyou é uma idiota msm...de qualquer jeito aí taum os thankz  
Juliana: Oi moça!! Realmente o Inu tava meio "exaltado" nesse cap, e olha q  
ele vai começar a ficar assim daki pra frente! Continua lendo ta? =  
Dark-Asuka: oie!! Que bom que eu ainda tenhu o seu apoio e as suas reviews!  
A Kikyou é uma puta mesmo! XD E eu nem escrevo tão bem assim XP mas  
brigada de qualquer jeito!  
Taiji Ya Sango-Chan – Oi! To tentando atualizar o maix rápido possível!!  
Continua lendo plizi! Bjinhuz  
Bianca Himura: Guria!!! Eu kero agradecer mto vc por ler e comentar todas  
as minhas fics! Brigada msm! E pode passar aki lah pelas 3 das matina pra  
gnt ver Inu .  
É isso galera! Bjoes pra todos ateh maix!!!  
Contatos:  
ICQ: 165895674  
MSN e e-mail: lotalenahotmail.com(tem um underline no meio do lo e do  
talena, kem não entender pega meu icq!) 


	11. Sentimentos Revelados

Ae gente! Tudo bom? Bom isso aqui é pra avisa que a partir desse capitulo a  
fic vai ficar um pouco mais "quente", mas mesmo assim eu não vou mudar pra  
R. Estão avisados! Beijos, beijos, não esqueçam de comentar, sério mesmo,   
isso que anima os escritores!

Cap 11 –  
InuYasha abriu os olhos e tirou Kikyou do seu colo. Estava tomado de fúria,  
olhando para a garota com uma expressão de nojo. Esta continuava  
indiferente, mesmo tendo noção do que tinha feito.  
- O que... O que foi que você disse?? –Indagou em um sussurro, contudo este  
demonstrava toda a sua raiva perante a indiferença da jovem. Ela finalmente  
se mostrou nervosa, abrindo e fechando a boca varias vezes...  
- I-InuYasha... É que eu... Eu precisava esquecê-lo e...  
- E por isso correu pra mim não é? – perguntou mais alto, começando a  
caminhar de um lado pra o outro, tentando controlar a raiva, a frustração  
por ter se deixado levar, por se sentir usado – Eu sabia, desde o começo eu  
sabia que você não merecia confiança! Eu sabia!!  
- Por que nós não tentamos InuYasha? – Kikyou falou com voz mansa, se  
levantando do sofá e indo até ele – Você sabe que eu sinto algo por você e  
que você gosta de mim, porque nós não...  
- Porque eu amo a KAGOME!!!! – InuYasha gritou. Kikyou arregalou os olhos e  
engoliu em seco. O hanyou olhou para o chão, sentindo um alivio estranho no  
peito. "Eu... Eu disse isso?". Então tudo parecia se encaixar como um  
quebra-cabeça. À vontade de beijá-la, não querer ver Kikyou, o ciúmes de  
Kouga... E o que Miroku tentou lhe falar tantas vezes. Como podia ser tão  
cego? Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, misturada com uma felicidade por entender  
finalmente. Olhou para Kikyou, sentindo repugnância dela e de si. – Vamos,  
eu te levo pra casa...  
- InuYash...  
- Vamos logo! – interrompeu pegando as chaves da moto – Já basta eu ter que  
olhar pra você...

-------------=======--------------------------

Kagome estava sentada no bar, virando sua terceira batidinha. Era fraca  
para bebida e sabia disso, mas não se importava, apenas continuava bebendo.  
Sango e Miroku dançavam animados, porém ela mesma não conseguia se animar e  
nunca bebia tanto quando saia. Sentiu uma forte tontura e uma lágrima  
escapou dos seus olhos. Não conseguia parar de pensar em InuYasha e Kikyou.  
- Mais uma, por favor! – pediu ao barman. "Admita Kagome. Você perdeu, o  
InuYasha está com a Kikyou como sempre. Você nunca passará de uma amiga."  
Pensou segurando o copo com mais força e segurando as novas lágrimas que  
brotavam em seus olhos.  
- Acho que já chega pra você. – Sango falou aparecendo ao lado de Kagome e  
pegando a taça de sua mão e bebendo.  
- Ah não, Sango, devolve!  
- Não, eu sei que você é fraca pra bebida. E a gente veio aqui pra se  
divertir, não para ficar afogando as magoas numa garrafa de licor! Olha  
quantos gatos te olhando!  
- Não gostei de nenhum... Ai Sango desculpa... – Kagome levantou sentindo  
uma leve tontura, mas conseguindo disfarçar da amiga – eu vou pra casa.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou ali chamar o Miroku... – Sango começou se virando, mas  
Kagome segurou o seu braço.  
- Não! Não precisa, eu vou sozinha.  
- Claro que não...  
- Eu não quero que vocês deixem de se divertir por minha causa. Eu pego um  
táxi. – interrompeu novamente a garota.  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou Sango incerta.  
- Tenho... Te vejo em casa... – saiu do lugar e sentiu um vento frio bater.  
Fez sinal para o táxi parar. - Ai, droga, eu não peguei o dinheiro na bolsa  
da Sango! – falou para si mesma voltando para dentro da danceteria. – Hei,  
Sango, eu não... – disse entrando, mas viu que os dois amigos se beijavam,  
as mãos de Miroku nas costas de Sango, surpreendentemente.  
Achou melhor não interromper esse momento e saiu, fazendo sinal de que não  
precisaria mais do táxi. Estava tonta o bastante para achar que podia  
voltar para casa sem problemas, e começou a andar pela noite fria,  
desejando ter pegado um casaco ou no mínimo estar usando uma calça.  
O silêncio na rua começou a assustá-la, só se ouvia o barulho dos grilos  
cantando. Não estava muito longe de casa, mas mesmo assim começou a  
caminhar mais rápido. Estava considerando a idéia de tirar as sandálias e  
correr quando um homem saiu do nada e derrubou-a no chão. Um cheiro forte  
de álcool emanava dele, fazendo Kagome quase desmaiar.  
- Que rosto lindo! – ele falou, segurando o rosto dela com força. Beijou  
sua boca brevemente, mas logo Kagome conseguiu se afastar um pouco e  
arranhar o rosto daquele que a segurava. Ele deu uma tapa em seu rosto  
fazendo-a gritar – Cale a boca, sua puta!  
- Socorro! – Kagome gritava com lágrimas nos olhos. Tentava se soltar, mas  
o peso do homem em sobre si era dez vezes maior do que o seu. – Não! Me  
solta! – ela gritou mais alto quando sentiu ele tocar suas pernas, tentando  
separá-las. Kagome, desesperada, gritou o nome da primeira pessoa que lhe  
veio à cabeça – INUYASHA!!!  
- Já mandei você ficar quieta! – falou ele. Levantou a mão e Kagome fechou  
os olhos, esperando a batida forte contra seu rosto. De repente, sentiu que  
podia se mover livremente, ou pelo menos até aonde as dores a permitiam.  
Seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente de medo, seu rosto estava inchado.  
Estava muito fraca e tonta, mas ainda sim conseguiu que alguém viesse salvá-  
la.  
- Kagome! – alguém parou a sua frente, com a mão no seu rosto – Kagome,  
você está machucada?  
"Essa voz..." pensou com dificuldade "Esse toque... Eu conheço essa  
pessoa!" Enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair e a visão  
entrou em foco novamente "É o..."  
- InuYasha!! – disse com uma voz um pouco aguda, se jogando nos braços  
dele e chorando alto.  
- Calma Kagome! Está tudo bem agora... – falou agradando seus cabelos –  
vêm, vamos pra casa. – levantou-se, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo. A garota  
ficou de pé com alguma dificuldade e ainda chorava, mas agora de alivio.  
InuYasha olhou o homem desacordado.  
- Ele... Não fez nada... Não é? – perguntou com medo da resposta.  
Kagome fez que não com a cabeça e subiu na moto, abraçando InuYasha forte e  
encostando a cabeça nas suas costas. O hanyou dirigiu devagar até em casa.  
Girou a chave e Kagome foi para o quarto trocar de roupa, enquanto o amigo  
preparava um café para ela.  
InuYasha viu-a sentar no sofá, com uma camiseta larga e comprida. Pegou o  
café e sentou ao lado dela, estendendo-lhe a bebida. Olhava para ela com  
grande carinho, mas no seu peito era um grande amor que explodia. Esperou a  
amiga se acalmar e perguntou:  
- O que aconteceu? - Kagome respirou fundo e contou tudo para ele, sem  
entrar em detalhes.  
- E porque você estava lá? Você não estava com a... Kikyou? – perguntou  
magoada. InuYasha teria sorrido nessa hora, se a situação não fosse tão  
seria. Do jeito que Kagome se referia à garota, era nítido ver que outra  
coisa, além de amizade vivia dentro dela. "O que você esta pensando seu  
hanyou idiota? Ela mesma disse que gosta daquele Kouga...".  
- A gente... Eu terminei com ela... – Kagome olhou-o, surpresa – e a levei  
pra casa. Quando eu estava voltando passei pela danceteria pra ver se vocês  
ainda estavam lá. Aí o Miroku e a Sango me falaram que você estava voltando  
de táxi e eu resolvi vir pra casa também, quando vi... Bom você sabe... E  
ouvi você chamar o meu nome e chorar... Droga, não me controlei! - Kagome  
encostou a cabeça no peito do amigo e suspirou.  
- Se você não estivesse lá... – balançou a cabeça negativamente – Não quero  
nem pensar... – InuYasha abraçou-a e beijou sua testa.  
- Eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você... Você sabe disso... –  
abraçou-a mais forte.  
- Eu vou dormir – falou se levantando, levemente corada – Você... Você pode  
ficar comigo até eu dormir? Por favor...  
- Claro! – InuYasha levantou de um pulo do sofá e foi com ela até o quarto.  
A garota deitou na cama e InuYasha sentou no chão, segurando na mão da  
amiga. Ela ficou em silêncio esperando o sono chegar, mas uma pergunta não  
a deixava descansar.  
- Você vai pra faculdade amanha? – perguntou baixinho e com voz rouca,  
tentando começar um assunto.  
- Vou... Acho que é melhor você ficar descansando... – beijo a mão da amiga  
e deitou a cabeça no colchão.  
- Por que... Por que vocês terminaram? – Kagome perguntou, reunindo a  
coragem que ainda sobrava. InuYasha levantou a cabeça, com medo do que  
devia falar. Se contasse o motivo real, que descobrira que gostava dela,  
não adiantaria nada, ela ainda gostava do lobo fedido...  
- É que ela me chamou de Naraku... – InuYasha falou sentindo a raiva voltar  
a fluir nas suas veias. Pelo menos não estava mentindo – ela só estava me  
usando. "É típico dessa Kikyou!" Kagome pensou balançando a cabeça.  
- InuYasha, você... Gosta dela?- Kagome perguntou com os olhos brilhando.  
- Eu pensei que gostava - InuYasha respondeu um pouco surpreso com a  
pergunta. – Agora dorme.  
- Boa noite Inu... – Kagome falou bocejando.  
- Boa noite Kagome.

Oi gente! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu to boazinha, um pouco nervosa, pq a minha  
viagem pra Disney ta chegando nossa vai ser tudo de bom! Saum 22:24 eu  
to cansada intaum eu vou escrever os nomes das pessoas q kero agradecer  
certo? Beijões! Agradecimentos a: Lua, Lari-Chan, Andressa, AgomeVS, Amanda-  
Chan(brigadaum por revisar!), Taiji Ya Sango-Chan, Juliana, A Louca e  
Bianca Himura! É só! Beijões gente!


	12. Se declarando

**Oi pessoaaaaaaaas! Gente quero agradecer muito a todos q estão acompanhando e comentando, isso significa MUITAUM!!!! Esse cap é um dos meus favoritos XD e eu coloquei uma musica, q não é a minha preferida, mas acho q diz muita coisa sobre o que e a Kagome esta sentindo (e o pior é q eu adotei essa musica como a minha do momento). É um pouco mais curto que os outros, mais acho q nem da nada né? Beijões moçada!**

**Cap 12**

**Kagome acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se como se não tomá-se banho há dias. Espreguiçou-se e olhou o relógio. Deu um pulo quando viu que eram dez e meia e começou a jogar roupas para todo o lado, pensando em como estava atrasada. "Pensando bem... Já estou tão atrasada que nem vale a pensa ir...".**

**- Também, a Sango não me acorda, nem deve ter vindo pra casa depois que eu sai – falou consigo mesma. Então as lembranças da noite passada vieram de uma vez só, como uma onda. Sentou de novo na cama, repassando tudo o que aconteceu.**

**- Será que essa é a hora... De eu contar pro InuYasha...?- perguntou pra si mesma, parando e apoiando a cabeça – Nossa eu preciso de um banho!!**

**Pegou uma roupa e entrou no banheiro. Saiu 30 minutos depois, com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça. Viu um pouco de TV, desligou e pegou uma revista. Enjoou e jogou-a num canto, exatamente o que um jovem de cabelos prateados fizera um dia antes. Levantou do sofá e foi fazer o almoço, ligando um CD enquanto preparava.**

**This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much**

**_Este é o lugar onde eu sento. Essa é a parte onde eu te amo demais_**

**Is this as hard as it gets? ****Cause I´m getting tired of pretending I´m tough   
_Isso é tão difícil quanto parece? Porque eu estou ficando cansada de fingir que sou forte_**

**I´m here if you want me   
_Estou aqui se você me quiser_**

**I´m your´s you can hold me   
_Eu sou sua, você pode me segurar_**

**I´m empty and achin´ I´m tumblin´ I´m breakin´  
_Estou vazia e dolorida Estou caindo Estou quebrando_**

**Cause you don´t see me. And you don´t need me. ****And you don´t love me   
_Porque você não me vê. E você não precisa de mim. E você não me ama_**

**The way I wish you would. ****The way I know you could   
_Da maneira que eu gostaria. Da maneira que eu sei que podia_**

**I dream a world where you understand. ****But I dream a million sleepless nights   
_Eu sonho um mundo onde você entende. Mas eu sonho um milhão de noites não dormidas_**

**I dream of fire when youre touching my hand. ****_Eu sonho com fogo quando você toca minha mão._**

**But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights   
_Mas se transforma em fumaça quando eu acendo as luzes._**

**I´m speechless and faded   
_Estou muda e fraca_**

**It´s too complicated   
_É muito complicado_**

**Is this how the book ends? ****Nothing but good friends   
_É assim que o livro acaba? Nada mas bons amigos_**

**Cause you don´t see me. And you don´t need me. ****And you don´t love me   
_Porque você não me vê. E você não precisa de mim. E você não me ama_**

**The way I wish you would. ****The way I know you could   
_Da maneira que eu gostaria. Da maneira que eu sei que podia_**

**This is the place in my heart This is the place where I´m falling apart   
_Esse é o lugar no meu coração. _****_Esse é o lugar onde estou em pedaços_******

**Isn´t this just where we met? ****And is this the last chance that I´ll ever get   
_Não foi exatamente onde nos conhecemos? _****_E essa é a ultima chance que eu terei_******

**I wish I was lonley   
_Eu gostaria de estar sozinha_**

**Instead of just only  
_Em vez de apenas eu_**

**Crystal and see-through and not enough to you   
_Transparente e visível e não o bastante pra voc_**

**Cause you don´t see me. And you don´t need me. ****And you don´t love me   
Porque você não me vê. E você não precisa de mim. E você não me ama**

**The way I wish you would. ****The way I know you could   
Da maneira que eu gostaria. Da maneira que eu sei que podia**

**  
Kagome terminou de cantar os últimos versos com uma lagrima escapando de seus olhos. Parecia que quem escrevera aquela musica estava observando-a, sabia exatamente como a garota se sentia . Depois de tudo pronto foi até o banheiro e secou os cabelos. Quando estavam quase secos, a porta do banheiro foi aberta e Sango entrou sorrindo forçado.**

**- Desculpa Kagome! Não deu pra segurá-lo – sussurrou. Pegou a amiga pela mão e levou-a até a sala, onde Kouga a esperava. Quando viu a "namorada", se adiantou e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.**

**- Kagome! Você esta bem? Porque não foi pra aula?**

**- Oi Kouga... Eu to bem, só... – falou tentando sorrir. De repente a porta se abriu com um estrondo e InuYasha entrou com os olhos faiscando de ciúmes, mas na opinião de Kouga era raiva.**

**"Porque essa expressão de magoa nos olhos dele? Será que ele e Kikyou brigaram de novo?" Kagome pensou enquanto via o amigo encarar o lobo com ódio.**

**- Eu falei pra você não vir aqui!!! – gritou para Kouga, que apenas o encarava com um olhar de desprezo.**

**- Eu posso visitar a minha namorada quando eu quiser, cara de cachorro – respondeu o youkai sem soltar Kagome, que agora estava chocada e sem-graça.**

**-N-namorada? – InuYasha perguntou com seu olhar se tornando mais vazio do que antes**

**- É – Kouga confirmou abraçando-a**

**- Não! – Kagome falou meio alto se esquivando e sentindo raiva por Kouga ser tão insistente. – Eu falei pra você ontem, Kouga, eu não gosto de você!!!**

**"Não gosta dele? Mas, ela tinha me falado que..." InuYasha pensou, com a cabeça funcionando a mil.**

**- Mas Kagome... – Kouga falou olhando para ela magoado.**

**- Eu te disse que antes de ficar com você, eu preciso esquecer o InuY... – Kagome falou mais alto do que o costume, mas parou a tempo... Ou quase isso. **

**InuYasha olhava para ela com uma cara do tipo "Eu ouvi direito?" Dentro da sua cabeça, outro quebra-cabeça se completava. O ciúmes, a tristeza de vê-lo com Kikyou, ela ter falado que gostava do lobo fedido e, de novo, o que Miroku tentara lhe explicar.**

**- Acho... Acho que é melhor você ir embora – Kagome falou baixinho, encarando os próprios pés. "O InuYasha percebeu. Agora ele sabe... Droga! Porque eu tinha que falar? Porque o Kouga tinha que vir aqui? O InuYasha.... O clima vai ficar tão estranho entre a gente agora..."**

**- Eu te acompanho até a porta – disse Sango, empurrando o youkai. Miroku olhava de Kagome para InuYasha, tentando disfarçar um sorriso. O hanyou encarava-a, mas ela tentava manter a cabeça baixa. Sango voltou, pegou Miroku pela mão e o levou para o quarto, deixando InuYasha e Kagome sozinhos na sala.**

**- Kagome... – InuYasha falou segurando um sorriso, mais de ansiedade do que de qualquer outra coisa – O que foi que você disse?**

**A garota levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos, respirando fundo antes de responder.**

**- Aquilo que você ouviu. Eu pensei que se eu saísse com o Kouga, eu ia conseguir te tirar da minha cabeça, mas não adiantou nada. Não consegui beijar outro sem ser você. Agora você entende? Entende porque eu fiquei tão triste quando você falou aquilo pra mim? E quando eu vi você e a Kikyou se beijando?**

**- Entendo – InuYasha falou se aproximando da garota e levantando o rosto dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Porque eu me senti da mesma forma quando você aceitou com aquele lobo – encarou os olhos da garota, que aparentavam surpresa e até esperança.**

**- Quando eu terminei com a Kikyou, eu percebi que nunca gostei dela. E quem sempre estava na minha cabeça era você. Eu sou um idiota, eu sei, porque eu demorei tanto pra perceber e você sofreu com isso – aproximou seus lábios dos dela e falou enquanto fechava os olhos – Eu te amo Kagome!**

**O hanyou pressionou os seus lábios contra os dela, abraçando-a. Kagome pos as mãos em seu rosto e entreabriu os lábios, sentindo a língua de InuYasha procurar a sua. Perderam-se no tempo e no espaço, enquanto a suavidade do beijo os levava. Nem respirar era mais necessário. A única coisa que precisavam agora era um do outro.**

==============================

Aeee!! Gente, modéstia à parte, eu adorei a cena do beijo!!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado tbm ! Essa musica, pra quem kiser saber é do filme Josie And The Pussycats (não tirem com a minha cara o filme eh fofo!!) e o nome é You Don't See Me, diz mta coisa q eu to sentindo U.U é isso!!! 9 dias pra viagem!!! Beijões!

**Juliana – Oi moçaaa! Que bom que você gostou do outro capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos e continua acompanhando**

**Lua – essa do ataque do cara é clássica né Lua? Mais é fofo de qualquer jeito! E deixa eles juntos! Temos que continuar o nosso né? Agora que eu to de férias vou tentar entrar mais ok? Beijões!**

**Tici-Chan – E ae o que você achou? Gostou da declaração? Me manda um coment respondendo! Beijos!**

**Amanda-Chan – OoOooOoiIiIIi cOIsA FofAaAaAAa!!! Hahaha lembra? Então finalmente eles se ajeitaram neh? Espero q tenha curtido!! Beijoeszoes!**

**Sakura(Kgome) – Que bom que você ta curtindo!! Continua lendo ta? Beijões!**

**Lari-Chan – ó, vou adiantar que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pro hentai, mas alguams coisas mais quentes vão acontecer! Hehehe Beijões!**

**Andressa – Oie! Ta ai, o capitulo, a seu pedido! Beijões!!**

**Bianca Himura – Oie! Se declarou!! O que você achou? Ficou fofo né? Brigadaum por comentar em todas as minhas fics e capítulos!! Beijões!**

**Ca-Chan – Não demorou tanto a atualização neh? Só um poukinhu eu adimito!! Hehehe continua lendo viu? Beijões!**

**AgomeVS – Brigada pelos elogios!!! E Disney ta aí neh, jah ta dando frio na barriga!!! Beijões!!**

**É isso!! Quero agradecer a minha mana por revisar pra mim! Nika, brigadaum mulher eu ti amo mtaummmm!!!!!!!**

**Contatos:**

**ICQ: 165895674**

**MSN e e-mail: gente, kem kiser falar comigo por MSN pede nas reviews pra eu adicionar ta? Beijos!!**


	13. Surpresas e Visitas

Aee!!! Voltei moçada!! to com um pokinhu de pressa, me desculpem...maix ta aew!!! Beijoes!! e comentem!

InuYasha e Kagome estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo TV abraçados. Kagome  
estava quase dormindo, pois não dormira quase nada na noite anterior.  
InuYasha também estava sonolento, mas era por ter a namorada tão perto, seu  
cheiro doce confundia todos os outros sentidos e ele gostava disso.  
- Kagome... – Sango chamou entrando na sala enquanto arrumava o cabelo.-  
- Você já esta pronta?  
- Pra que? – ela perguntou bocejando.  
-A gente vai sair, lembra? – Sango disse impaciente – Comprar a roupa pra festa do Kouga e da Ay...  
- FESTA DE QUEM?? – InuYasha gritou assustando Kagome.  
- Ai InuYasha, não me assusta!! – Kagome falou com a mão no peito, e a respiração acelerada.  
- Festa do lobo? – InuYasha perguntou entre dentes, tentando se controlar – e vocês vão??  
- Você nem me deixou terminar – Sango falou revirando os olhos, com a mão na cintura – A festa é do Kouga E da Ayame, da sua sala, o que quer dizer que você também foi convidado!!  
- Festa? Da Ayame? Nem tava sabendo – InuYasha falou coçando a nuca...  
- Ah é InuYasha! – Miroku falou da cozinha, onde lavava a louça (castigo dado por Sango, por Miroku Ter tentado se aproveitar dela enquanto estavam no quarto) – A Ayame me deu um convite e pediu pra eu te avisar da festa que ela tá dando, acho que eu esqueci...  
- Vamos?? – Sango falou impaciente. Kagome levantou do sofá e foi colocar outra roupa. InuYasha cruzou os braços.  
- Quando é essa festa? – perguntou olhando para o lado, tentando parecer indiferente.  
- Próxima Sexta... – Sango falou enquanto olhava o relógio  
- P-próxima Sexta? – o hanyou repetiu com uma voz preocupada. Sango notou e levantou os olhos para encara-lo.  
- É... Porque?  
- N-nada! – Apressou-se em responder, amaldiçoando a droga da próxima Sexta-feira.  
- Vamos Kagome! – Sango falou, após dar de ombros a resposta do amigo, e ver a amiga entrando na sala.  
- Pera aí Sango... – Ela falou se soltando da mão da amiga e se dirigindo a InuYasha.  
- O que foi agora?? – a garota perguntou irritada. Kagome não respondeu apenas deu um rápido beijo em InuYasha, sorriu para o mesmo e saiu, pegando a bolsa em cima da mesa. O hanyou ficou com uma cara de bobo, apenas olhando a namorada se afastar.

-------------=============------------------

A próxima semana passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Kikyou não olhava na cara de InuYasha e ele passava a maior parte do tempo com Kagome, esta agora, concentrava-se nos estudos e pensava em arrumar um emprego. Ela e Sango ajudaram na compra do apartamento, mas eram os pais de InuYasha e Miroku que estavam pagando as contas, e isso a fazia se sentir uma inútil, vivendo pela boa vontade dos outros.  
Finalmente o dia da esperada festa chegou. Kagome não deixara InuYasha ver sua roupa, disse que era uma surpresa.  
- Que horas são InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou. Os dois estavam no parque, namorando e caminhando.  
- 16:45... Não acha melhor a gente ir pra casa? – o hanyou perguntou depois de consultar o relógio.  
- Porque? Geralmente é essa hora que você prefere ficar.  
- É, mas hoje eu prefiro ir pra casa... – beijou-a brevemente – Vamos?  
- Ah, vamos ficar só mais um pouquinho – pediu abraçando-o.  
- Não, é serio... Vamos! – falou puxando a garota pelo pulso.  
- Espera aí InuYasha!! – Kagome falou se soltando – Você andou estranho o dia todo, o que aconteceu?  
- Nada, eu só quero ir pra casa! – respondeu com a voz levemente alterada.  
- A gente não vai a lugar algum até você me explicar o que esta acontecendo!  
- Já falei que não é nada Kagome! Vamos logo, ou você vai se atrasar pra festa! – disse pegando-a pelo pulso de novo.  
- Como assim "eu" vou me atrasar? Vai me dizer que você não vai? – perguntou com voz decepcionada, os olhos mudando de expressão.  
- Eu vou! – mentiu o hanyou – Agora vamos! – arrastou-a para o carro, com uma cara tão fechada que Kagome achou melhor parar de discutir. Chegaram em casa e a garota avisou timidamente que iria tomar um banho, mas InuYasha segurou sua mão e puxou-a para si.-- Kagome... Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. – disse sério.  
- Fala! – a garota respondeu sorrindo.  
- Eu... Quer dizer... Você...é... – coçou a nuca, perguntando-se como dizer aquilo para ela.  
- Fala logo! Eu tenho que ir tomar banho!  
- Tá, pode ir... Não era importante – disse soltando-a, com uma cara  
derrotada. Em vez de ir para o banheiro, Kagome abraçou-o e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro.  
- Eu te amo InuYasha! – falou com os lábios roçando em seu pescoço. InuYasha abraçou-a também, encostando-a na parede. Levantou a cabeça da namorada e falou olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.  
- Eu também!  
Beijaram-se com paixão, Kagome agradando a nuca do namorado. InuYasha passava as mãos nas costas da namorada, por dentro da blusa. Encostou no sutiã dela, e uma voz insistente em sua cabeça dizia para abri-lo. Estava com as mãos prontas, só esperando InuYasha se decidir. Quando Kagome subiu as mãos e passou a acariciar as orelhinhas do namorado, este não mais resistiu. Estava prestes a soltar a peça quando Kagome beijou seu pescoço. Não conseguiu evitar um gemido e a excitação crescendo, o coração batendo mais rápido. O fecho do sutiã não queria abrir e InuYasha agradeceu mentalmente, pois não estava conseguindo controlar a vontade de fazer "algo mais". Pôs a mão na barriga da namorada e começou a subir lentamente.

- Ei InuYasha, você... opa! – Miroku apareceu na sala, e agora dava um sorriso malicioso. Kagome estava roxa de vergonha e InuYasha explodindo de raiva. "droga!" pensou "não senti o cheiro dele!"  
- Vou me arrumar! – Kagome anunciou, passando por Miroku com a cabeça baixa, que ainda a encarava com um olhar malicioso.  
- Já falou pra ela que não vai? – perguntou ao ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo fechada.  
- Ainda não – respondeu InuYasha olhando para o sol, que começava a se pôr – Droga! Por que justo hoje?  
- Bom... Pelo menos você não vai ter que ver o Sesshomaru...  
- O que ele tem a ver com isso? – InuYasha perguntou, irritado só com a menção do nome do irmão.  
- A moreninha chamou ele...  
- Que moreninha??  
- Como é o nome dela mesmo?... Ah é! Rin. Ela chamou seu irmão para ir. Peloo que a Sango me falou eles estão quase juntos ou algo assim...  
- Feh! Coitada dela – InuYasha resmungou.  
- InuYashaaaa! – Sango gritou do quarto – Vem aqui!!  
- Ai, eu mereço! – resmungou de novo o hanyou, se arrastando até o quarto – Que foi?  
Sango já estava com a roupa da festa, linda. Usava uma saia branca até o meio da coxa e uma blusa roxa que mostrava a barriga. O decote ia até o começo dos seios e era valorizado por cordões da mesma cor, que trançavam até em cima.  
- Você acha que essa roupa tá legal? – perguntou a garota dando uma volta.  
InuYasha olhava-a admirado, não conseguia nem mesmo responder –Ei,InuYasha!!  
- Que?? – ele perguntou, olhando ao redor, assustado.  
- Quero saber se essa roupa ficou legal!  
- Ah, sei lá Sango, pergunta pra Kagome.  
- Não, eu quero uma opinião masculina!  
- Então pergunta pro Miroku!  
- O Miroku é um pervertido, só vai notar no comprimento da minha saia! Nossa InuYasha eu estou tão feia assim pra você não me responder? – a garota perguntou com uma voz magoada.  
- Não é isso... Essa roupa.... – fechou os olhos um minuto, sentindo uma tontura súbita – fica muito bem em você...  
- Obrigada! – falou sorrindo – I-InuYasha? – ela chamou incerta. O amigo estava com os olhos fechados, segurando-se no batente da porta. Faltava pouco para o sol desaparecer por completo – InuYasha, você tá bem? – Sango falou mais alto, com voz alarmada. O hanyou fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, trancando-se no seu. Começou a sentir as mudanças no seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos. Quando abriu-as de novo não havia mais  
garras. Seus cabelos estavam enegrecendo rapidamente, suas orelhas caninas haviam desaparecido. Deitou em sua cama e olhou para a de Miroku, calculando quanto de espaço uma cama de casal ocuparia. Pegou um livro e começou a folhea-lo sem muito interesse. Alcançou o disc-man e o fone de ouvido bem a tempo da porta ser quase derrubada.

-----------=========BAM BAM BAM============---------------

- InuYasha, abre essa porta! – Kagome gritou – eu quero saber o que aconteceu e porque você esta trancado aí e rápido, se não a gente vai se atrasar- InuYasha chegou perto da porta e respirou fundo. Como era de se esperar, não sentiu o cheiro da garota do outro lado.  
- Abre InuYasha, por favor! – falou Kagome com uma voz chorosa, fazendo o hanyou ficar em duvida. Não queria abrir a porta. Não queira que ela o visse humano. Na verdade, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela já o vira assim, pois quando eram mais jovens, Kagome costumava fazer-lhe companhia nas noites de lua nova.  
"Só que dessa vez é diferente... Nós estamos juntos e... Eu não sei, eu sinto como se a Kagome pudesse me rejeitar, mesmo eu sabendo que ela não faria isso."  
- Sério InuYasha, eu estou ficando preocupada – falou a garota com uma voz que revelava que estava quase chorando. InuYasha suspirou, abriu a porta e puxou-a pra dentro, fechando-a de novo rapidamente.  
- I-InuYasha... Você... Hoje... É hoje! – Kagome falou confusa, olhando nos olhos violetas do namorado. – Eu tinha esquecido completamente.  
- Pois é! – InuYasha falou irritado, olhando para o lado – è por isso que eu não vou na festa... – Kagome se aproximou, posando a mão sobre o rosto dele, fazendo-o olha-la.  
- Então eu também não vou. – falou sorrindo. InuYasha não respondeu, estava boquiaberto. Kagome estava com os cabelos soltos, um pouco mais ondulados que o costume, e uma leva maquiagem no rosto. Usava um vestido de jeans branco, curto, o zíper ia do umbigo até em cima, terminando numa gola, mas  
Kagome só o fechara até a altura dos seios. Na altura do quadril, um cinto largo, do vestido mesmo, o detalhava.  
- Esse vestido tá um pouco curto, né? – falou com uma sobrancelha levantada, colocando as mãos em sua cintura.  
- É que você estaria comigo... Pra me proteger... – ela respondeu envolvendo seu pescoço.  
- Então é melhor você ir se trocar... Não quero saber daquele lobo fedido perto de você.  
- Eu já disse que se você não for, eu não vou. E também não quero nenhum lobo perto de mim – sussurrou aproximando-se para beija-lo.  
- Ei InuYasha – a voz de Sango soou um pouco abafada, seguida de uma batida na porta – eu sei que você esta humano... Posso abrir?  
- Pode – ele respondeu sentando na cama. Sango entrou e Miroku também  
- Você não vai, né? – a garota perguntou. InuYasha apenas fez que não com a cabeça – Que pena... Mas é melhor irmos, se não vamos chegar muito tarde...  
- Vamos Kagome?  
A garota fez que não com a cabeça.  
- Eu não vou... Vou ficar aqui com o InuYasha e sim eu tenho certeza – completou sabendo exatamente o que a amiga ia falar.  
- Então vamos Sango... Ah InuYasha, já perguntou aquela coisa? – Miroku perguntou. InuYasha fez que não com a cabeça e deitou na cama.  
- Vamos! – Sango falou empurrando o namorado – Tchau pra vocês dois.  
- Então, o que nós vamos fazer? – Kagome perguntou quando ouviu a porta da frente sendo trancada – Que tal a gente ver um filme?  
- Pode ser... Mais nada daqueles romances que você e a Sango alugam. Pega um de terror.  
- Não, de terror eu não gosto, vamos primeiro ver o que esta passando na TV. – pegou InuYasha pela mão e foi com ele até a sala. Sentou no sofá e deitou no colo do namorado. Começou a rodar os canais de filmes. Passaram por um de terror e InuYasha tomou o controle da mão da namorada.  
- Pera aí, deixa lá!  
- Ah, InuYasha é de terror!  
- Mas eu nunca vi esse filme e queria ver.  
- Mas eu tenho medo – Kagome falou se encolhendo. InuYasha abraçou-a e puxou-a para seu colo, sussurrando:  
- Eu estou aqui pra te proteger, e é só um filme... – deu um beijo no pescoço de Kagome, que ficava encolhida, com o rosto encostado no peito de InuYasha.  
- Pipoca! – falou com uma voz meio fina, se levantando – Vou fazer!!  
Foi até a cozinha, fez, colocou sal, queijo, manteiga, demorando o máximo possível. Voltou e sentou no colo de InuYasha novamente. Assistiu mais um pouco do filme e depois falou:  
- Vou pegar um cobertor!!  
- Não vai não! – InuYasha falou segurando-a pela cintura e fazendo-a sentar de novo.  
- Por quê?  
- Porque eu estou com calor – falou beijando-a. Kagome relaxou nos braços dele. Sem para de beija-la, InuYasha tateou o sofá em busca do controle remoto. Não era muito agradável beijar alguém com o fundo musical de gritos e sons de facadas. Desligou a TV e Kagome cessou o beijo.

- Por que desligou? – perguntou.  
- Porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer – respondeu rouco, beijando o colo de Kagome, tentando controlar a voz dentro de sua cabeça, que mandava descer o zíper do vestido, a mesma que o induziu a abrir o sutiã. Kagome também ouvia algumas vozes na sua cabeça, e aos poucos ia cedendo a elas. Beijava o pescoço de InuYasha, com a mão dentro de sua camisa, acariciando-lhe o peito. Um gemido fez InuYasha ceder. Desceu as mãos até o zíper do vestido e lentamente desceu-o, esperando alguma resistência da namorada, ou até desejando isso.  
- InuYasha – Kagome sussurrou, fazendo o hanyou achar que ia ser reprimido pelo atrevimento – Não pare...  
O hanyou se assustou, mas não resistiu mais aos seus impulsos. Passava a mão na coxa da garota, subindo devagar... De repente, Kagome deu um pulo que quase chegou no teto. A Campainha tinha tocado. Subiu o zíper rapidamente, com o rosto queimando de vergonha, e foi atender.  
- Se for o Miroku eu mato esse idiota! – InuYasha resmungou. Kagome riu e  
abriu a porta. Olhou para a pessoa na sua frente e sentiu seu queixo cair.  
- Ma-mamãe?  
  
----------------===========---------------

fala genteeeeeee!!! Tudo bom com voces?? Disculpa a demora pra postar,   
que eu viajei pra Disney, foi óóóóótimo!! Daí quando voltei fikei com  
preguiça "''''' voces me disculpam né?? O meu pc deu pau, não faço a  
minima ideia o q q deu, intaum a Love Above All Things eh soh na semana que  
vem ta? Disculpa gnt!!!! Leiam e comentem hein, eh isso q motiva os  
autores!!!!! = Beijoes!! Agradecimentos à Amanda-Chan, migona do meu  
cora, que revisou pra mim

---====Agradecimentos====---

Lua – Oi miga!! Quanto tempo né? Sumiu do icq!! Que bom que voce curtiu o  
episodio espero q tnha gostado desse tambem!! Se quiser a musik eu te passo  
ta?? Beijoes!!

Juliana – Oie!!! Que bom que voce acordou só pra ler minha fic, fico  
honrada hehehe! Espero que tenha gostado desse cpitulo tambem!! Beijoos

Juli-Chan – Oi!! Que bom que voce curtiu, desculpa a demora pra postar de  
novo, é que eu viajei! (eu jah disse isso la em cima mas...) continua lendo  
e comentando hein??? Bjoes!

Ca-Chan – Oiiii que bom que voce não vai parar de ler essa fic!! Significa  
mto pra mim!! Beijoes amigaaa

Tici-Chan – Eu me diverti bastante sim, brigadaum!!! Voce gostou da  
declaraçao? Eu axei meio melosinha demais, mas o q importa é que voces  
gostem neh? Continua lendo e comenta hein?? Bjos!!

Dessinha – Oie! Tudo bom? Taí o capitulo que voce taaaaaaanto me cobrou  
neh? Espero que tenha gostado!!! Beijoes!!

Cahh Kinomoto – Oie!! Pode deixar que eu vou ler suas fics sim!!! Já tem  
alguma postada? Me manda o nome dela!! Beijos!

Taiji Ya Sango-Chan – Oie moçaaa! Tudo bom? Espero que vc teja curtindo a  
continuaçao da fic! Kero aproveitar tbm e falar q a sua fic Amor Virtual eh  
mto boua, ta ficando otima msm!!! Continua lendo e comentando viu???  
Beijous

Amanda-Chan – Oi migonaaaaa!!! Mtoooo valeuzaum por estar revisando a minha  
fic, vamos começar a nossa logo hein?? . beijoes linda!!

Bianca Himura – OIIII! Bom primeiro, kero ti agradecer por sempre  
comentar!!! E fico mto feliz q vc tenha gostado do cap passado,m espero q  
tnha curtido esse tbm!! Beijoes!!

Sakura(kgome) – oiii!! E ae? Gostou desse tambem!! Eu ainda to te  
promentendo ler sua fic neh?? Disculpaummmm maix to sem tempo!! -.-'' Maix  
prometo q vo le ta??? Beijoes

Miss Yui – Que bom que voce gostou da minha fic!! Espero q voce continue  
lendo ela!! Beijoes!!!

Saori Higurashi – Oieee!!! Disculpa a demora pra atualizar, de verdade!!!  
Maix é até bom pra fazer um suspense né?? . a sua fic tbm ta mto legal,  
parabens!!! Beijoes!!  
  
É isso pessoassssssss!!!! Leiam e comentem!!! Beijosss


	14. Eu te amo do jeito que voce é

_OI!! Bom gente, tudo bom com voces? Eu to indu /-... De qualquer jeito, quero me disculpar pela demora com essa fic, maix eu me fiz posta Nada Que É Dourado Fica antes. Bom, malz mesmo, axo q esse cap fico um dos mais fofos que eu já escrevi ''''''! xega de papo né?? Beijos!_

Kagome olhava incrédula para a mulher na sua frente. InuYasha posicionou-se atrás da namorada e segurou sua mão.

- Oi filha! – falou a mulher, que parecia jovem para ter uma filha de 17 anos. Tinha os cabelos curtos e negros e olhos bem como os de Kagome, só que castanhos. Entrou no apartamento e olhou ao redor – Então essa é a sua casa? Pequena não? E um pouco descuidada também!

Kagome respirou fundo e sentiu a irritação tomar conta de si. InuYasha sussurrou um "fique calma" no seu ouvido. Sabia que a namorada e mãe não se davam muito bem, e por essa razão nunca chegara a conhecê-la.

- Você mora com a Sango e quem mais? Eu lembro de ter ouvido você mencionar um "hanyou" – a Sra. Higurashi disse fazendo uma careta. InuYasha contraiu os músculos involuntariamente e Kagome respirou fundo

- Sim mamãe! – ela falou dando um sorriso muito falso – Eu moro com um hanyou sim, ele se chama InuYasha. Ah, claro! Mamãe, quero que conheça o meu namorado, InuYasha!

- Na-namorado? – A Sra. Higurashi parecia ter notado InuYasha pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali – Filha, você esta namorando um hanyou?

- Estou. InuYasha esta na sua forma humana agora, mas ele é o hanyou que vive comigo e é o meu namorado – Kagome disse sorrindo orgulhosa, apertando a mão de InuYasha. O rapaz olhou-a com ternura. Era a primeira vez, desde que sua mãe morrera, que alguém o chamava de hanyou com orgulho e aceitação.

- InuYasha? – a namorada chamou-o, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ela estava virada de frente para ele – Será que você podia ir lá no quarto um pouco? Eu preciso ter uma conversa em particular com a minha mãe...

- Claro!- InuYasha falou abraçando-a forte, e ouviu-a sussurrar:

- Desculpa mesmo! Ela tem preconceito! Eu te amo.

- Eu também! – beijou o rosto dela e foi para o quarto. "Eu não quero que a Kagome brigue com a mãe dela por minha causa..." pensou deprimido, fechando os punhos com raiva enquanto se dirigia para o quarto. Fechou a porta e sentou no chão, encostando-se nela. Desejou estar na verdadeira forma, pra poder ouvir o que as duas conversavam. Mas depois de 5 minutos não era mais necessário.

- O Que você esta fazendo com a sua vida? Tudo bem você não querer ser uma sacerdotisa, mas olhe a faculdade que você esta fazendo? Psicologia não da dinheiro! E agora se envolvendo com um hanyou! – a voz da Sra. Higurashi soou por todo o apartamento, cheio de amargura e raiva.

- Eu não estou "me envolvendo"! Eu amo o InuYasha! Seja ele um hanyou ou não! E psicologia é o meu sonho, eu não me importo se eu vou ter uma vida simples, eu vou seguir a minha vontade e não vou correr atrás de dinheiro!

- Tudo bem! Faça o Curso! Se você se casasse com o Houjo...

- Eu não vou casar com o Houjo! Você quis que eu o namorasse só porque ele era rico! Mas você viu no que deu não viu? Um cara que só se interessava pelo meu corpo!! E eu não vou casar por interesse e ter um casamento infeliz como o seu antes do papai morrer. – Kagome gritou com as lagrimas queimando-lhes os olhos. A Sra. Higurashi engoliu em seco antes de continuar.

- Filha... Você namorou humanos e alguns youkais e nenhum deles te fez feliz. Porque esse hanyou seria diferente?

- Porque talvez ele não seja diferente só pela raça dele... – Kagome falou olhando para a porta, como se o visse ali.

- Em qual outro sentido ele seria? – A Sra Higurashi falou com voz impaciente. Kagome olhou-a com frieza e falou com voz dura.

- Talvez ele me ame! Coisa que nenhum dos outros foi capaz de fazer! – levantou e andou em direção da porta, abrindo-a – Acho que você não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui...

Kagome observou a mãe se retirar do apartamento e sentia um vazio muito grande no seu peito, misturado com um profundo ódio e tristeza. Por mais que não tivesse grandes ligações com aquela mulher tão parecida consigo mesma, ela era sua mãe. Odiava brigar com ela, mas também odiava esse preconceito e esse jeito dela achar que tudo se resolve com dinheiro. Já fora do apartamento, a Sra Higurashi gritou:

- Faça isso! Desperdice a sua vida com um hanyou. Eu sabia que não dava pra confiar em você! – Kagome não respondeu, apenas bateu a porta com violência e sentou no sofá, chorando a soluçando violentamente. InuYasha saiu do quarto e sentou-se ao lado dela.. Abraçou-a e a garota encostou a cabeça no seu peito.

- Porque você não falou que eu era humano? – InuYasha perguntou acariciando o cabelo da namorada.

- Porque você é um hanyou... E eu gosto de você assim. Se eu tivesse mentido, seria negar o que você é. E eu nunca vou fazer isso porque eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo Kagome! Muito! – abraçou-a, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Era tão bom poder tocá-la, poder tê-la do seu lado. Mais era melhor ainda saber que ele não iria perdê-la por uma coisa fútil como a sua raça. Ainda sim, tinha vontade de se dar uma porrada na cabeça. Enquanto estava com Kikyou, que não o aceitava do jeito que realmente era, sempre indagando um jeito de torná-lo humano e uma tal Jóia de quatro almas, Kagome era o oposto. Não se importava se seria criticada ou não.

- Kagome... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa – InuYasha falou baixinho.

- Claro! O que é?

- Bem é que... Eu e o Miroku estávamos conversando... Sobre a possibilidade – InuYasha começou, ficando vermelho. Kagome riu – O que foi?

- Você fala diferente quando está nervoso.

- E daí?

- Nada, eu só achei bonitinho – beijou o rosto dele – E ai, continua...

- E... A Sango parece ter concordado e... – respirou fundo e encarou os olhos de Kagome – Eu queria saber se você não queria trocar de quarto.

- Como assim? – falou confusa – Você e o Miroku ficarem com o nosso?

- Ai... ¬¬ Não Kagome, estou dizendo pra você vir dormir no meu quarto... – InUYasha disse corando

- Ah... – Kagome falou baixinho corando também... – Na... Na mesma cama?

- Só se você quiser... A gente pode dormir em camas separadas – InuYasha continuou olhando para o chão. Claro que ele queria dormir na mesma cama de Kagome, mas não queria forçar a garota a nada.

- Posso... Te responder amanhã? – perguntou depois de uma pausa. Sabia que estava tão corada quanto imaginava e não sabia o que responder... Mas sabia que queria ficar o tempo todo junto de InuYasha.

- Claro... – o hanyou falou com um olhar desapontado e constrangido – Se você não quiser tudo bem...

Kagome sorriu e beijou-o.

- Que bom que você me entende! – levantou, mas InuYasha segurou o seu braço, fazendo-a sentar de novo.

- Eu só quero que você saiba... – ele começou sentindo-se ficar mais vermelho do que jamais ficara. Parou, engoliu em seco e continuou, falando rápido – Eu só quero que você saiba que mesmo que eu queira muito que você venha dormir comigo, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira... Mesmo que você já saiba disso, eu queria deixar bem claro.

Kagome sorriu e abraçou-o. "Não sei porque mereço uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto o InuYasha!" pensou sorrindo "Só sei que não quero me separar dele nunca mais!"

- É que... – ela começou tímida – É que... Tem algumas coisas que eu ainda não esqueci... Que eu não consegui superar...

- Claro... InuYasha disse beijando-a brevemente, e dando um sorriso – Eu te espero o tempo que for preciso. Só que... Às vezes é difícil...

- Eu entendo... – se aproximou e sussurrou – Pra mim também é – levantou, deixando InuYasha com uma cara de idiota sentado no sofá. "Droga! Ela não devia ter falado isso! Agora vai ser muito mais difícil pra me controlar... Que sorte hoje eu estar humano... Se eu tivesse sentido o cheiro dela quando nos estávamos tão próximos acho que...".

- Vai ficar aí com essa cara de paisagem? – Kagome riu, tinha tirado a maquiagem e estava com a famosa combinação que ela e a Sango usavam, camisola e calça. InuYasha levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

- Se você ta de camisola, pra que a calça?

- Porque quando se mora com dois homens e principalmente quando um deles é um pervertido, não da pra fica desfilando de camisola por aí.

- Mas o Miroku não ta aqui e eu sou o seu namorado – falou se aproximando – E o vestido que você estava usando antes é bem mais curto que essa camisola

- Quem disse que eu tava falando do Miroku? – Kagome sussurrou, sentindo um arrepio por ter o corpo de InuYasha tão próximo do seu novamente.

- Você ta me chamando de pervertido? – perguntou baixinho, com os lábios roçando na pele macia da namorada, sentindo-a se arrepiar, e sorrindo consigo mesmo...

- Você... – Kagome começou corada, falando o que vinha na sua cabeça – Ainda vai ter muitas chances de me ver usar muito menos que uma camisola...

InuYasha assustou-se com o comentário e sentiu o corpo "esquentar".

- A-acho que é melhor eu ir tomar um banho – gaguejou InuYasha, tentando manter o controle sobre seu próprio corpo.

- Ta, eu te espero – Kagome falou sorrindo para ele, ainda meio corada, mas mantendo um olhar desafiador.

- Você ta me provocando!! – InuYasha falou com uma voz de como se estivesse entendo tudo.

- Eu? – Kagome falou com uma voz inocente que não convencia ninguém, e só fazia InuYasha ter mais vontade de beijá-la.

- É! – engoliu em seco. "Eu preciso de um banho!! Bem quente!!" Saiu da sala ouvindo Kagome rir dele. Passou 30 minutos no chuveiro, relaxando. Saiu com o cabelo ainda pingando um pouco e os balançou feito um cachorro, espirrando água pra todo o lado.

"A Sango vai ter um ataque" pensou rindo. Chegou na sala e viu Kagome dormindo profundamente no sofá, com a TV bem baixa, no canal de desenho. Sorriu e pegou-a no colo, levando-a para o quarto. Abriu a porta com um chute e deitou Kagome na cama dela. Cobriu-a e se levantou. Estava na porta quando ouviu ela se mexer para abraçar o travesseiro e sussurrar:

- InuYasha...

O hanyou sorriu consigo mesmo e saiu do quarto...

_Aee!!! E ae curtiram??? Nada como uma mãe para atrapalhar os bons momentos hein?? Hauhauhau, então, espero que vocês tenham curtido esse cap, os agradecimentos tão ae em baixuuuu! Bjoes moçada se cuidemmmm!!_

_Juli-Chan – Putz, mãe é uma coisa complicada né? Sempre chega na hora errada hehehe!! Qual é a sua fic msm?? '''' Bjosssss_

_Lua – fala migaaaa!!! Vc tem entrado msm no MSN? Hauhauhaua nem te vejo maix!!!! =/ que bom que você curtiu esse cap eh um dos que eu mais curto tbm =]!! Beijos moça!_

_Bianca Himura – Fala aíiiii!!! Tu bom?? Andei sumida msm '''' maix é que tinha mta coisa ao mesmo tempo rolando, daí eu num tava nem com kbça nem com tempo pra postar =/ intaum, o Inu ta ficando mtooooooo tarado nessa fic (axo q já deu pra perceber), maix pelo menos ao contrario de algum namorado q eu jah tive, ele respeita ela! Beijos moçaaa_

_Cahh Kinomoto – Oizzz!! Bom, malz ti avisar maix vai dmeorar ainda pro Sesshy aparece nessa fic, e olha que eu nem ia por ele =/ Espero q eu tenha matado a tua curiosidade, e a mae da Kagome é uma perdida na vida, q ta ali especialmente pra atrapalha!!! Hauhauha eh pra isso q mãe serve neh?? Beijosss_

_**Dark Nika – Manaaaa!!! Lindona revisou a fic pra euuuu!!! Valewzaum mana ti amullll!!!! E vê se continua com as suas fics hein???? Bjoes lindaaaa!!**_

_Darck Angel – Oie! Bom, que que você achou? Espero que tenha sido tão bom quanto você esperavaaa!! Beijozzzz_

_Juliana – Oi migaaa!! Aix brigada pelos elogios! Eu também tow axando a fica fofa, maix eu soh sou fofa se for no sentindo de gorda neh?? =/ fala seriow!!! Maix valew pelo seu coment de qq jeito ti adoruuuu! Beijozzz_

_Nadeshico – Oi!!! Desculpa a demora pra postar seriooo!!! Maix é que me falta tempo "''' espero que você continue lendo e comentando hein??? Beijozzz_

_Samy Higurashi – Oiee!!! É o inu demorou pra perceber que gostava da Kagome msm... =/ Bom, a nossa querida Sra. Higurashi ta la pra atrapalhar mesmo! Hauhauha é soh isso que as mães fazem!!! É isso moça!! Beijosss!!!_

_Aew!!! Bom intaum, ateh outro diaaa!!! Beijões proceis!!! Se cuidem e usem semrpe camisinhaaa!!!! Contatos eh soh entrar no meu perfil!!!_


	15. Repressão

**OiIiii!!!! Tudo bom gente? Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a demora pra atualiza, serio msm, maix eh q eu ando mto sem tempo! De verdade, eu to tendo q estudar mto pq eu to quase reprovando de ano "''''''**

**Sério, olhem isso! Pra passar de ano eu preciso de:**

**7,7 em Química**

**7,4 em Biologia**

**7,2 em Física**

**Serio, me ferrei bonito!!! Eu não consigo nem tirar 5 em química, como eu vou tirar 7,7?????? Por isso que eu não tenho entrado! Desculpa msm! Bom, vamos a fic!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome acordou mal-humorada, ouvindo o som de gritos, tantos femininos quanto masculinos. Demorou um pouco pra perceber que era Miroku e Sango tendo mais uma discussão na sala.

- ... Não quer dizer que só porque vamos dormir no mesmo quarto você pode ficar se aproveitando de mim!!!

- Ai, meu rosto! É o meu direito quanto seu namorado – respondeu cauteloso e massageando o rosto.

- Você não tem esse direito! – Sango gritou passando a mão nos cabelos – A sua OBRIGAÇÃO é me respeitar e... Oi Kagome! Bom dia! – a garota parou de gritar e cumprimentou a amiga, com um pouco de medo de sua cara assassina.

- Bom dia? – ela resmungou – BOM DIA? Eu to tentando dormir nessa casa se vocês não perceberam, da pra calar a boca???

- Realmente, ela precisa ir dormir com o InuYasha, urgentemente! – Miroku comentou – Ai!

Sango beliscou o braço de Miroku pelo comentário e pela cara ainda mais mortal.

- Eu só quero dormir um pouco, posso? – gritou. – Ainda são... – olhou para o relógio na parede – U-uma e meia?

- É, pois é – Sango falou dando um sorriso amarelo – M-mas a gente vai deixar você dormir em paz!

- Eu não vou voltar a dormir – resmungou grosseira, como se fosse obvio

- Mas não era isso o que eu você queria? – Miroku perguntou confuso, coçando a nuca.

- Kagome, você fica mal-humorada de mais quando acorda – Sango falou descontraída, enquanto ria

- Cadê o InuYasha? – a garota perguntou se espreguiçando.

- Ta dormindo – Miroku respondeu – ficou perambulando pela casa a noite inteira até o sol nascer, quase não me deixa dormir também. Não vejo a hora de não dormir mais no mesmo quarto que ele...

- Acorda ele pra mim Kagome? – Sango pediu da cozinha, fazendo com que Kagome percebesse algumas panelas no fogo – o almoço ta quase saindo.

- Ta bom – respondeu indo até o quarto do namorado. Bateu de leve na porta e esperou. Ninguém veio abri-la, então resolveu entrar. O quarto estava uma zona, roupas jogadas para todos os lados, todos os cds de InuYasha espalhados pelos chão. O hanyou estava deitado sem camisa, dormindo profundamente. Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior com a visão, sentando na cama e se inclinando para ele.

- InuYasha... – chamou baixinho - ... Acorda InuYasha!

O hanyou apenas resmungou e se mexeu na cama. A única coisa que ele falou que se podia entender era algo parecido com "vaza, Sesshomaru!"

- Não é o Sesshomaru!!! Levanta logo! – falou irritada. Ia levantar da cama e abrir as cortinas, mas uma mão forte segurou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a deitar. – InuYasha!!! Por que não respondeu quando eu te chamei?

- Porque eu não ganhei beijo de bom dia – falou passando o braço em volta do corpo de Kagome, e indo para frente na intenção de beijá-la. Sentia ela tentando se retrair, mesmo que não quisesse. Encostou seus lábios nos dela e sentiu os músculos dela relaxarem e o coração bater mais rápido. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado, que matinha a mão em seu quadril. InuYasha cessou o beijo e olhou irritado para a porta.

- O que você quer? – resmungou, sem soltar Kagome. A porta se abriu e Miroku entrou sem graça.

- É... Eu vim chamar... Pro almoço.

- Ta! Agora sai – InuYasha falou. Miroku lançou um olhar malicioso para os dois e saiu.

- Vãos almoçar – Kagome falou vermelha de vergonha por Miroku ter s visto daquela forma.

-Ainda não – respondeu o hanyou beijando o pescoço da namorada e respirando junto a sua pele, embriagando-se com seu cheiro.

- Não, vamos agora! – falou tentando se levantar, mas InuYasha não deixou – É serio...

InuYasha parou de beijá-la,olhando-a serio. Kagome levantou e pegou-o pela mão. Ele continuava serio e com cara irritada.

- InuYasha – ela chamou sorrindo e pondo no seu rosto para que ele a olhasse – a gente vai ter a chance de namorar a noite.

- Como assim? – perguntou ainda tentando evitar seu olhar.

- Eu... Resolvi aceitar a idéia de vocês – falou sorrindo corada, fazendo InuYasha olhá-la curioso.

- Quer dizer que...?

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e completou:

- Agora a gente vai ter que comprar uma cama de casal.

Deixou InuYasha no quarto e foi para a sala, onde Miroku e Sango já almoçavam, conversando. Kagome sentou e viu as olheiras embaixo dos olhos da amiga.

- Como foi a festa? – perguntou se sentando

- Tava boa!! – Sango comentou – Rolou cada coisa...

- O que por exemplo? – InuYasha perguntou enquanto se sentava à mesa.

- A Rin e a Kagura brigaram – Miroku falou depois de um bocejo

- Porque? – Kagome perguntou

- Por causa do Sesshomaru. – Sango explicou - Ele namorou a Kagura e ela queria voltar... Daí ele disse que gostava de outra garota. E se declarou para a Rin -

- Ah, eu não acredito que não vi isso! – Kagome se lamentou. InuYasha revirou os olhos e falou:

- Realmente! É difícil ver o Sesshomaru dizer que gosta de alguém...

- Ah, mais o melhor da festa foi a Kikyou – Miroku suspirou sorrindo.

-PAF!-

- Ai! O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Como o que? – Sango falou com uma voz meio fina – o "melhor da festa" foi a Kikyou??

- Me-melhor? E-eu disse isso? – Miroku perguntou com um sorriso sem-graça, que desapareceu com um olhar de Sango – E-eu quis dizer a p-pior! É... a pior!

- O que ela fez afinal? – Kagome perguntou olhando discretamente para InuYasha, esperando sua reação.

- Ficou bêbada, pra variar! Acho que ela falou que ia beijar todo mundo na festa – Sango comentou meio rindo e começou a contar nos dedos – O Naraku, o Sesshomaru, o Bakontsu, o Kouga... até no InuYasha se ele estivesse lá...

Kagome ficou em silencio, esperando a pior reação do namorado.

- O melh... quer dizer, o pior era o comprimento do vestido dela – Miroku comentou, tomando mais cuidado com as palavras. Sango se virou para Kagome e começou a relatar a roupa que a garota usava. Miroku prestava atenção, sorrindo consigo mesmo. InuYasha levantou de repente e foi para o quarto. Os três se olharam confusos.

- O que deu nele? – Sango perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei – Kagome falou levantando e começando a tirar os pratos. "Será que ele ainda ta bravo comigo por causa do que aconteceu agora a pouco? Ai que droga! Se a gente continuasse eu tenho certeza que ia acontecer algo mais. E eu quero muito, mas não me sinto pronto ainda. Também, se aquele cara não tivesse me assustado... E o Houjo também não colaborou em nada enquanto nós estávamos juntos! Droga, o InuYasha não ia me forçar a nada, eu sei, só que..."

- No que esta pensando Kagome? – Sango perguntou, enquanto lavava a louça.

- Nada... Sango, quando você terminar... podemos conversar?

- Claro! Mas eu vou sair um pouquinho com o Miroku, pode ser depois que nós voltarmos? Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Depois eu te falo. Vou ver o que deu no InuYasha – Kagome entrou no quarto e encontrou InuYasha organizando a bagunça que tinha feito a noite.

- Não sabe bater na porta? – perguntou grosseiro.

- Não preciso. Eu sei que você me ouviu e sentiu o meu cheiro – falou sentando do lado dele – O que aconteceu? Por que você ficou bravo de repente?

- Eu não fiquei. Só que vocês estavam falando de um assunto que não me interessava.

- Então me diga um assunto que te interessa, vamos conversar.

- Eu prefiro fazer outra coisa no lugar de conversar – falou trazendo Kagome mais perto. Ela sorriu e sussurrou, roçando os seus lábios nos dele.

- Eu te amo – fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, procurando a língua do hanyou desesperadamente. A respiração, em vez de ficar mais lenta e compassada, acelerou junto com a batida do coração.

InuYasha segurava Kagome, sentada de lado no seu colo meio deitada, com um braço e a outra mão mantinha na barriga da namorada. Lentamente, colocou a mão dentro da blusa, arranhando-a de leve.

"Não toque nos seios dela! Ela não quer!" InuYasha dizia a si mesmo. Mas a vontade de tocá-la e senti-la era maior. Kagome cessou o beijo antes que InuYasha tentasse qualquer coisa.

- Vou tomar um banho – ela disse levantando, deixando InuYasha confuso. Se aproximou do rosto dele e disse – Você esta com umas olheiras horríveis! Acho melhor dormir mais um pouco.

-C-certo – InuYasha falou. Kagome sorriu e se dirigiu para o banheiro. No corredor, encontrou Sango de bolsa e com uns livros na mão.

- Já esta indo? – Kagome perguntou

- Sim! Eu vou na biblioteca devolver uns livros e acho melhor levar o Miroku também – disse suspirando – Ver se eu ponho alguma coisa que não sejam pensamentos safados na cabeça dele...

- Certo! – Kagome falou rindo – Até mais!

A garota entrou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha rápida. Saiu e se secou, quando percebeu que tinha esquecido de levar suas roupas para o banheiro.

- Droga! – reclamou Kagome se enrolando na toalha e saindo do banheiro. Não haveria problema sair assim, já Sango e Miroku não estavam em casa. Ou melhor, até havia, mas o "problema" estava dormindo. A garota riu ao pensar como InuYasha ficaria desapontado em saber que ela saíra só de toalha e ele estava dormindo. Fechou a porta do banheiro com o maior cuidado para não acordar o dorminhoco. Correu para o quarto, abriu a porta e deu um grito ao ver que alguém estava ali dentro. Seu grito foi abafado por um beijo provocante. Kagome sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço de InuYasha para poder aproximar o seu corpo do dele.

O hanyou soltou um gemido satisfeito ao passar as mãos nas costas de Kagome e perceber que estava sem nada por baixo da toalha. Desceu as mãos até chegar as coxas da namorada. Kagome ia pará-lo mais estava gostando de provocá-lo, e resolveu brincar um pouco mais. Desceu suas mãos para os ombros do hanyou e desabotoou alguns botões de sua camisa. InuYasha subiu as mãos até o nó da toalha. Estava prestes a desfazê-lo, quando Kagome se distanciou.

- Ah não! Safadinho! Já disse que ainda me verá muito nua, mas não agora! – Deu um rápido beijo em InuYasha e olhou-o, ordenando – Vire-se!

- Mas Kagome... – ele começou

- Eu disse, VIRE-SE! – ela disse ameaçadora. O hanyou se virou indignado pelo que a garota fizera com ele. Kagome riu quando viu InuYasha se virar resmungando.

"É muito excitante provocá-lo" pensou rindo, enquanto tirava a toalha e vestia suas peças intimas. InuYasha, que ainda estava de costas, deu uma rápida olhada por cima de seus ombros e pode ver as costas nuas de Kagome e um traço de seus seios. Riu malicioso e virou-se novamente. Ela terminou de se vestir e abraçou o namorado, que se virou para beijá-la.

- Sabe... – ele falou baixinho – Eu preferia do outro jeito...

- Você anda muito safadinho pro meu gosto – Kagome sussurrou. Ia beijá-lo quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e as vozes de Miroku e Sango invadindo a casa. – Ué? Já voltaram?

- Sempre na hora errada! – InuYasha sussurrou. Kagome não ouviu e abriu a porta encontrando Sango na sala.

- Oi! – ela falou – Você queria conversar?

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e foi com Sango para seu quarto, sentando na cama. Sango sentou-se à sua frente.

- Diga!

- Sango... É assim... Eu... Quer dizer... O InuYasha... é... Nós dois... ai, isso é meio embaraçoso...

- Kagome. Seja o que for, você pode contar comigo. Você sabe disso. E não precisa ter vergonha de mim.

- Eu sei disso, só que... – respirou fundo – É o seguinte... Eu e o InuYasha estávamos pensando em fazer... aquilo.

- O que? Sexo? – Sango perguntou na maior naturalidade, fazendo Kagome corar da cabeça aos pés e confirmar – Isso é ótimo!!! Pode deixar que eu tiro o Miroku de casa hoje e...

- Calma Sango! Eu não disse tudo ainda! – a garota parou e olhou para a amiga, esperando ela continuar – eu quero muito. Só que eu não me sinto pronta, sempre que ele tenta me tocar eu sinto que ele pode me forçar, mesmo eu sabendo que não... Eu não sei...

- Kagome, como você mesma acabou de dizer, você sabe que o InuYasha não te forçaria a nada.

- Eu sei mas... Droga! Aquele Houjo!

- O que tem o Houjo a ver com isso? – Sango perguntou intrigada, tirando a amiga de seus pensamentos e fazendo-a corar.

- Ele dizia... A mesma coisa. Que não ia fazer nada que eu não quisesse. Só que ele fazia sim, me falando que aquilo que era namorar e que eu não devia desapontar a ele ou a minha família terminando tudo.

- Você lembra o que você me contou aquela vez? – Sango cortou, não falando muito alto, olhando fundo nos olhos da amiga. – Que o Houjo te disse quando vocês terminaram que ele só estava interessado no seu corpo? É por isso que você não podia confiar nele, um cara que não gostava de você pelo que você é, só por quanto você pesa ou qual é o tamanho dos seus seios. Só que o InuYasha não. Kagome, qualquer um vê nos olhos dele que ele te ama mais que a própria vida. E não pelo seu corpo, e sim por você ser a Kagome. E se você quer mesmo fazer amor com ele, a única coisa que esta faltando é você confiar nele. Você não esqueceu o significado dessa palavra não é? Confiar?

- Co-Confiar? – Kagome repetiu. Sim, ela tinha esquecido. Não confiava plenamente em ninguém desde que descobriu que fora só mais um brinquedo para Houjo. Não confiava mais nele, nem na família, nem em si mesma. E, tinha que admitir, nem em InuYasha. Se o amava, como podia não confiar nele?

- Sem confiança não tem amor – Sango falou com um sorriso compreensivo – E eu sei que você confia no InuYasha, a única é que você precisava que alguém te falasse isso. Kagome sorriu se sentindo muito mais leve e feliz.

- Obrigada Sango! Obrigada mesmo! – deu um beijo na amiga, certa que aquela repressão nunca mais voltaria.

**------------------------------------------**

**Oi gente!!! Serio desculpa mesmo a demora pra atualizar, mas eu to mesmo sem tempo... Então digitei hj vendo inu na tv!!! A minha irmã Nika me ajudou em algumas partes, então ela também tem credito nesse capitulo!! bom, como to com pressa vo direto pros recadinhus:**

**AgomeVS – Oi moça!! Desculpaaaaa a demora pra atualizar, serio mesmo! Heheheh mais eu coloquei as minhas notas ali em cima neh? Beijos!**

**Rbiaraposa – Oi! Que bom que você gostou, e desculpa demorar tanto para atualizar '''' Beijos**

**Juli-Chan – oi!! Então, eu ainda não li as suas fics, na verdade faz algum tempo que eu não leio nenhuma fic "''' maix eu prometo que vou ler ta? Beijos**

**Samy higurashi – OieeEe! É, eu não sei se a fic esta ficando cada vez melhor, mais é bom ver que você acha isso, me deixa bem feliz! Brigadaum! Beijo!!!!**

**Bianca Himura – Oi ! É eu também sempre gostei da ma da Kagome, mais axo q ela é meio.... não sei meio estranha nessa fic! ''''' desculpa! E desculpa por sumir, principalmente com essa fic, q parece que bastante gnt gosta, mas é que eu to MTO sem tempo! Beijos!!!**

**Juliana – Oi! É o Inu ta cada vez mais "esquentadinho" mesmo hehehehe!!! E eu sei q foi fofa de kawaii, brigadinha!!! Beijos!!**

**Tassi Higurashi – Oiz! Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics, brigada!!! A gente tenta né? Hehehehe que bom que ela vai para os seus favoritos!! Beijos!!**

**CahH Kinomoto – Oi miga! Hehehe é o Sesshomaru vi aparecer, mais vai demorar / hehehe É as mães AS VEZES ajudam! Mas a mãe da Kagome é uma preconceituosa não ajuda em nada! A gente apavora sempre!!! Hehehe Beijões!**

**Mayuu – Oieee!! É a minha mãe também não eh das mais agradáveis ¬¬'''! E que bom que você esta gostando da fic!!! Beijos, continua lendo e comentando heim?**

**Lua – OiII miga! Tudo bom? É eu to demorando muito pra postar né? Desculpa!! Hehehe Beijões!**

**Sakura(Kgome) – Oieee!! Eu tenho MSN sim, só que mesmo que eu tente digitar ele aqui, não sai ¬¬'' então clik no meu nomezinho ali em cima que vc vai ver meu mail, é aquele ta?? Beijos!!**

**Nika-R – ae manaaa!!! Desculpa estar demorando, com escrevi pra todo mundo, eu não tenho tempo!!!! To morrendo por causa das notas XP te amo!!! Beijões!!**

**Darck Angel – Oi!! Que bom que vocew ta curtindooooo!! continua comentando hein?? Beijos!**


	16. capitulo sem nome pq eu nao consegui pen...

**Oi gente!!! Voltei com fics só minhas! Huehuehuehu pra quem não sabe eu E a CaHh Kinomoto estamos escrevendo uma fics juntas que se xama "Tudo Pra Ter Voc"... ta mto engraçada, serio msm! Hsuaihsuiahsuia... maix eu dei um pause em digitar fics, pq eu tava precisando escrever o fim dessa fic no meu caderno e daí eu tive umas idéias bouas o/! Axo q eu tava inspirada qndo eu escrevi esse cap pq saiu engraçado e saiu um qse hentai... ah sim! E pra kein não gosta de hentai, eu jah aviso q tem sim nessa fic maix um pouko maix pra frente e q eu vou colocar em negrito pras pessoas q não gostam pularem **

**Axo q eh soh isso!!! Agora vamos a fic!!! Beijos e agradecimentos no final.**

------------------------0O0--------------------

Kagome acordou com um apito insistente ecoando em sua cabeça. Aquela droga de despertador de novo. Sem abrir os olhos, tateou o criado mudo, procurando-o. Pegou-o e jogou no chão, satisfeita por ter feito o barulho cessar.

- Isso, acaba com o quarto! – uma voz masculina falou sarcástica. Kagome se virou deitando no peito de InuYasha.

- Cala a boca InuYasha!

- Só depois que você levantar – disse beijando-a – Vem, vamos logo, antes que aqueles dois venham aqui encher o nosso saco!

- Não quero ir pra faculdade. Não quero levantar – Kagome resmungou se virando e abraçando o travesseiro. InuYasha suspirou, pegando a namorada no colo.

- Acorda, Kagome, ou eu vou te soltar!

- Ei Kagome! – a voz de Sango veio do corredor. A garota abriu a porta mais não olhou para InuYasha ou para a amiga, mas consultava uma agenda. – a prova é hoje na primeira aula né?

- QUE??? – a garota gritou de repente abrindo os olhos, levantando do colo de InuYasha, que por sua vez, levou as mãos às orelhinhas.

- Droga Kagome, não grita no meu ouvido!- reclamou. A garota nem prestou atenção, olhou para a amiga, quase em pânico.

- Prova?? Hoje?? 1º horário?????

- Ah, não, acho que me enganei. É só semana que vem! – Sango falou fechando a agenda em que estivera conferindo o dia – Ka-Kagome? – chamou. A amiga olhava-a furiosa – É... Então! E-eu acho que vou até ali! É eu v-vou! Tchau!

-Vem, vamos tomar café! – InuYasha falou pondo a mão nos ombros de Kagome.

- Não me diga o que fazer! – explodiu ela se virando e se desvencilhando das mãos do namorado.

- Calma! – disse ele olhando-a se irritando com a atitude – Me lembre de nunca mais te convidar para tomar um café.

- Feh! – ela respondeu cruzando os braços. InuYasha olhou para a garota um pouco surpreso.

"Ela esta... Se parecendo comigo!" pensou enquanto saia do quarto "Não! Eu não sou tão infantil" Foi até a cozinha e preparou o café para Kagome e tomou o seu em silencio. Estava quase caindo da cadeira de tanto sono, não tinha sido tão fácil para ele dormir com Kagome do jeito que parecia ter sido para ela. O hanyou viu-a entrar na sala e apontou em cima da mesa

- Fiz seu café!

- Obrigada! - respondeu sorrindo e se sentando. – Ai, fazia tempo que eu não dormia tão bem! E você?

- É... Eu também – falou no meio de um bocejo. Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não parece... Eu não te deixei dormir? A Sango costumava dizer que eu sou espaçosa.

- Não é isso... – respondeu InuYasha revirando os olhos

- Então é o que?

- Nada!

- Como assim nad... Ai meu deus, já entendi! – gritou Kagome corando e levando as mãos ao rosto.

- O que?? – InuYasha perguntou nervoso, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Eu RONCO!!!

- ¬¬ ... Não Kagome, você não ronca – InuYasha respondeu se levantando e respirando aliviado – Olha, eu vou me vestir e acho que você devia fazer o mesmo se não quiser se atrasar

Foi andando até o corredor, mas Kagome levantou num pulo e parou na frente da porta do corredor.

- Você vai me falar antes!

- Falar o que?

- Por que você não dormiu bem na noite passada!

- Não foi nada, sai da minha frente, bruxa! – InuYasha falou mais alto, se surpreendendo por usar o apelido que deu para ela quando se conheceram.

- Não me chama de bruxa, hanyou! – Kagome gritou, também usando o antigo "apelido". Ela sempre tinha sido a única pessoa que InuYasha não se importava se o chamasse daquela foram. Sabia que ela não se importava. Era como se fosse uma brincadeira...

- Então deixa eu passar! – gritou indo para frente e segurando os pulsos da namorada, puxando-a para si, tentando abrir passagem. Segurou-a com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Na tentativa de continuar de pé, Kagome deu poucos passos para o lado, mas mesmo assim caiu com as costas no chão e InuYasha em cima de si, ainda segurando suas mãos.

- Você se machucou, bruxa? – sussurrou no ouvido dela. A garota riu, tomando as palavras como um desafio. Voltou a se mexer, tentando se soltar.

- Me solta! – falou ainda lutando. InuYasha sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando Kagome encostava no seu corpo de tal forma.

- Ta bom! Eu solto! – disse depois que alguns pensamentos pervertidos passaram em sua cabeça, soltando-a. Sentou limpando a blusa, enquanto resmungava – Bruxa! Ai!

Kagome segurou seu cabelo, puxando-o para sua direção.

- Me fale agora! – ordenou com os olhos soltando faíscas.

- O que? Ah, aquilo... Já disse que não é nada – resmungou tentando se soltar de um jeito que não a machucasse. Se levantou e tomou direção do quarto. Antes que desse um passo, Kagome pulou nas suas costas. Como o hanyou não estava esperando, acabaram indo para o chão de novo, mas dessa vez o estrago foi maior. A garota se agarrara na primeira cosia que tinha visto para tentar não cair. Pegou a toalha da mesa e puxou-a, derrubando a louça, os talheres, o café, o leite...

- Você acordou para destruir o que estiver na sua frente hoje não é, bruxa? – InuYasha falou rindo – Ai! Da pra você parar de puxar o meu cabelo?

- Só depois que você me falar porque dormiu mal!

- Você não vai desistir né? – InuYasha perguntou com um suspiro. Kagome sorriu vitoriosa e fez que não com a cabeça - Ta bom, eu falo...

Chegou perto dela e sussurrou:

- É que eu gosto muito do seu cheiro, do seu toque... – deu um beijo no pescoço da namorada – e ter você tão perto, me dá vontade de te sentir – olhou-a nos olhos e logo depois fechou-os – de te fazer só minha – completou com os lábios roçando nos dela, causando um arrepio nos dois. Entreabriram os lábios e...

- AHHH!!! O que vocês dois fizeram?? – Sango havia aparecido na sala e visto a bagunça – Querem destruir a casa??

- Calma Sango! Quem sabe eles só estavam querendo dar uma redecorada no lugar, ou usar a mesa pra outra coisa, você não me disse que a Kag... – Miroku disse aparecendo atrás dela e olhando maliciosamente para InuYasha e depois para Kagome

- Cale a boca!! – gritou a garota, com fogo saindo dos olhos, fazendo Miroku se encolher Apontou para Kagome – Vocês dois! Expliquem-se!

- É... A gente... Eu tropecei junto com InuYasha e... Tentei me segurar em alguma coisa e acabei pegando a toalha da mesa... E daí... Tudo caiu... – Kagome explicou com a cabeça baixa, tirando algumas migalhas da blusa – É... InuYasha. Eu acho que a gente devia se vestir e...

- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum!!!!! – Sango gritou, lançando um olhar mortal à InuYasha, que estava com a camiseta encharcada de leite.

- M-mas Sango... – InuYasha falou com as orelhinhas baixas e um olhar temeroso – A gente tem que ir pra faculdade...

- Vocês só saem daqui quando tudo isso estiver limpo! – saiu andando e parou na porta – Quando eu voltar, não quero ver uma migalha sequer no chão – abriu a porta e saiu seguida por Miroku.

- É, ela ficou bem brava – InuYasha comentou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, olhando para a porta.

- É... – respondeu Kagome – viu só o que você fez, hanyou?

- Eu?? Quem derrubou tudo foi você, bruxa!

- Porque você é fraco e não conseguiu me segurar!

- Claro, quem consegue segurar uma gorda feito você? – InuYasha respondeu rindo da cara que Kagome fez e esperando outro comentário.

- Você... Você me acha gorda? A voz de Kagome soava preocupada e agora ela olhava para o próprio corpo.

- Claro que não! – respondeu o hanyou, vendo que aquilo ia gerar outra confusão. Deu um suspiro impaciente, segurou as mãos das namorada com uma das suas e com a outra puxou-a pela cintura.

- Ai! O que esta fazendo?? – a garota perguntou surpresa com o movimento repentino.

- Provando que eu posso te segurar – falou pegando-a no colo e aproximando seu rosto

- Eu sei disso! E daí?

- E daí que se eu posso te segurar, você não é gorda – disse beijando-a brevemente.

- An... InuYasha...

- Que foi?

- Você... Esta me molhando de leite... – disse rindo da situação em que se encontravam. Kagome no colo de InuYasha, molhado de leite, no meio de uma sala cheia de comida esparramada e louça quebrada – Vamos, a gente tem que arrumar tudo isso. Tira essa camiseta!

Kagome levantou e foi na lavanderia pegar uma pano. Voltou e viu InuYasha juntando alguns cacos. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, limpando o tapete. Depois juntaram os resto das coisas e colocaram a toalha para lavar.

- É, ta quase como novo – Kagome comemorou – Agora eu acho que a gente devia se vestir e ir para a faculdade logo, se não...

- Agora não – InuYasha interrompeu-a, abraçando sua cintura por trás – Você... Esta com cheiro de leite...

- Alguém fez o favor de me sujar não é? – Kagome reclamou sorrindo docemente, enquanto virava para encarar InuYasha. Ao vê-lo sem camisa, sentiu o rosto esquentar e uma vontade de se aproximar um pouco mais. Abraçou-o com força, como se alguma coisa pudesse separá-la dele.

- Nunca nada ira nos separa Kagome – InuYasha disse, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela – Eu não vou deixar.

- Inu... Yasha – ela sussurrou feliz. Levantou a cabeça e encontrou o hanyou olhando-a profundamente, com os olhos transbordando amor e alegria de tê-la ali. Beijou-a com paixão, passando as mãos pelas suas costas gentilmente.

- Minha... – InuYasha começou rouco.

- Quero... Provar que sou só sua... – Kagome sussurrou, fazendo InuYasha abrir os olhos assustado.

- Você não precisa me provar nada...- respondeu acariciando o rosto da namorada, tentando impedir pensamentos pervertidos de virem a sua cabeça.

- Mas... Eu quero... – Kagome falou entre suspiros tremidos. InuYasha olhou-a no fundo dos olhos e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza? A gente pode esperar...

- Eu tenho certeza – afirmou com um sorriso, encostando a cabeça no peito de InuYasha – Porque eu confio em você.

O hanyou sorriu consigo mesmo e carregou Kagome até o sofá, deitando em cima dela. Suas mãos procuravam cada centímetro da pele suave como seda de Kagome. A garota arranhava seu peito e soltava gemidos baixinhos.

InuYasha sorriu ao sentir nenhuma resistência enquanto aproximava sua mão do seio da namorada quando...

TRIM! TRIM!(n/a: ta barulho idiota, maix eu não axei maix nenhum pra definir o telefone tocando XD).

"Maldição!! Justo agora?" InuYasha pensou ignorando o aparelho irritante.

- InuYasha... – Kagome falou baixinho – Pode ser importante...

- Mais importante que isso?? – InuYasha perguntou se levantando e observando o rosto vermelho de Kagome. O hanyou suspirou e pegou o telefone com força.

- Alo?? – falou com uma voz irritada, praguejando o ser no outro lado da linha, que não poderia ser ninguém menos que...

- Alo? InuYasha!! Que bom que você ainda esta em casa! Eu esqueci aquele livro que a gente precisava aí, você pode pegá-lo pra mim?

- Miroku! Você é um cara morto... – InuYasha sussurrou estalando os dedos das mãos.

- Não, não precisa se preocupar, a gente não precisa dele até a terceira aula, então o trabalho esta a salvo – a voz de Miroku soou despreocupada – Mas ´pe melhor vi logo!

- Pode deixar! – InuYasha respondeu desligando – Não vejo a hora de acabar com você!

Voltou sua atenção pra Kagome, mas viu que ela não se encontrava mais no sofá.

- Vamos logo InuYasha!! – disse enquanto prendia os cabelos – Eu quero chegar a tempo pra 3ª aula!

- Ah, pra que? – InuYasha reclamou seguindo-a – Quando nós podemos fazer coisas bem melhores?

- Eu preciso daquela matéria – respondeu puxando o namorado pela mão – Vem, vamos de moto.

- Ta bom, ta bom! – pegou as chaves – mas você promete que quando voltarmos a gente faz o que eu quiser?

Kagome se virou sorrindo maliciosamente e sussurrou no ouvido do namorado:

- Não! Vai ser do jeito que EU quiser! – sorriu e subiu na moto, abraçando InuYasha com mais força do que o normal. Quando chegaram, cada um seguiu para sua sala. Kagome entrou pedindo licença e viu que Sango guardara um lugar para ela. Exatamente à frente, Kouga se concentrava em suas anotações, mas levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao ver a garota subindo as escadas e sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Oi Kagome! – Kouga falou s virando para trás.

- Oi Kouga... Tudo bem? – Kagome respondeu sorrindo.

- Tud... – Kouga parou e começou a farejar o ar – Kagome! O QUE O CARA DE CACHORRO FEZ COM VOCE???  
- Que?? – Kagome perguntou assustada com o grito do youkai, lembrando repentinamente que não tomara banho depois dos "bons momentos" com InuYasha.

- O cheiro nojento dele esta quase tão forte quanto o seu! – gritou o lobo se levantando

- Kagome! – Sango falou dando a ela um olhar significativo

- Será que os dois... – Kagome começou

- Srta Higurashi!! – a professora chamou severamente – você chega atrasada e ainda causa esse tumulto? Você e seus amigos podem se retirar, por favor!

- Mas... – Kagome falou baixinho. Estava roxa de vergonha, todos olhavam para ela. E o pior, precisava da matéria.

- Por favor! – a professora falou abrindo a porta. Kouga jogou a mala nas costas e saiu, seguido de Sango. Kagome foi a ultima a sair, olhando para o chão. Foram até o pátio principal, onde encontraram Miroku e InUyasha, na mesma situação.

- Olha o que você fez InuYasha! – Miroku falou irritado – Nós tínhamos uma droga de trabalho pra fazer nessa aula!

- Feh! Você acha que eu me importo? Agora que a gnt não esta na sala, posso acabar com você! – falou sorrindo, mostrando as garras.

- Mas o que eu fiz? – perguntou com uma cara inocente pouco convincente

- Você sabe muito bem! – o hanyou respondeu, sem perceber a aproximação de Kagome, Kouga e Sango. – Nunca mais ouse interromper eu e a Kagome ou...

- ENTÃO VOCE ENCONSTOU NA MINHA MULHER, CARA DE CACHORRO??? – Kouga perguntou gritando, chamando a atenção de InuYasha.

- Ela não é sua! – respondeu como se fosse um reflexo, surpreso com a aproximação dos três. Sango olhou para Miroku com uma cara do tipo "Eu não acredito que você estragou tudo de novo!".

InuYasha puxou Kagome para si e beijou-a apaixonadamente, sem falar nada. A garota se assustou e tentou se afastar no começo, mas acabou se entregando aos carinhos do namorado.

- E-ei!!- Kouga chamou irritado, tirando Kagome de InuYasha- Tire as mãos dela!

- Parem os dois!! – Kagome gritou se soltando de Kouga. Sango e Miroku pareciam ter evaporado, pois sumiram de repente – Não falem de mim como se eu fosse um objeto! Eu não "sou" de nenhuma de vocês! Kouga! – o youkai se encolheu quando a garota chamou seu nome – Eu estou namorando o InuYasha, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir??

- M-mas Kagome! – Kouga disse, enquanto InuYasha dava um sorriso vitorioso – Você vai ser muito mais feliz comigo do que com um hanyou!

InuYasha estreitou os olhos e Kagome contraiu os músculos.

- Kouga... – Kagome chamou friamente – Não importa se é um youkai ou não, eu não o amo pela raça, e sim pelo que ele é... Acho que é isso que você não esta entendendo.

O youkai olhou-a surpreso e depois lançou-lhe um sorriso triste.

"Acho que deve ser por isso que eu gosto tanto de voc" pensou virando as costas e indo embora.

----------------------------------OoO----------------------------------

**Ae gnt!!! Esse cap na verdade eram dois caps curtinhos, maix eu resolvi untar '''... bom... dexa eu fala pra vcs q eu to super feliz, e meio desapontada...to feliz pq alcancei as 100 reviews, isso eh mto SUPER pa qq um neh?? O motivo pq eu to desapontada eu digo dpois dos agradecimentos:**

**Higurashi Hikari – uebAAaAa!!! Td bom?bom, não eh taum difícil skc a histria, do jeito q eu demoro pra atualiza ¬¬''''.... hehehe malz msm, maix pelo menos a minha com a CaHh ta em andamento neh?? Bjinhuzzzz c cuidi-si**

**Lady Mirza – OiEe!!! Bom, não se preocupe sobre não ter comentado antes, mais fico feliz q vc tenha comentado nesse! Fico mto feliz em saber q vc lê essa fic, pq eu axo vc uma escritora MARAVILHOSA!!! e axo q eu não escrevo taum bein assim hsuahsuiahs.... esse eh um dos motivos de eu estar desapontada... enfim, mtos bjoz pravc!**

**Darck Angel – putz, ainda não foi hentai XD!!! Maix eu prometo q ele esta por vir, é soh esperar um pokinhu!!! Ok? Bjinhuz!**

**Otaku-IY – OieeE!!! Bom, c me perdoa pela demora?? Hsuahsuia eh q eu tava precisando descansar das minhas fics -.-''' hehehe bjinhu**

**Juliana-Chan – OiEEeeE!!!! Td sussi?? HEEHEHE empolgaçao basica! Bom, dexa eu pedi desculpa pela demora akiw, maix eh q.... ta, não teve motivo, foi um poço de preguiça msm!! XDDD euheuheue e o Inu ta skentadinhu pq a Kagome provoca tbm neh? U.U tsc tsc q safada!!! Haushau bjinhuz**

**Raya – OiIIi!!! Bom, axo q te deixar curiosa eh bom neh?? Ai vc continua lendo e desculpa a demorA viu?? Bjinhu!!!!**

**Nika-Dono – OiIIiI Minha mana linda do meu super heart!!! Não importa c vc eh ou não o cem, o bom eh q vc comenta!!! isso me deixa mtoooo feliz e eu preciso ti agradecer sim, pq vc me ajuda d!!! E ve se aparece maix to morrendo de saudades! T.T Beijões!!**

**Hitomi higurashi – OiIi!! Desculpa a demora pra atualizar e, olha a honra, vc se foi a reviewer numero 100!!! Foi a 99!!! Brigadinha por comentar!!! Bjoes**

**_Kishu Arashi – VC MERECE UM CHOCOLATE!!! Hasuihausihauis ker dizer, todas aki merecem um chocolate, maix vc merece 2!!!! Valewwwww por ser a reviewer numero 100!!!!! Bjuz bjuz bjuz!_**

**CaHh Kinomoto – faaaaalaaaa mulher!!! Quase a 100 hein? Maix não importa, pq a gnt apavora totaaallll!!!! Haushauihsaui e Kagome provoca o Inu sim, ela eh safadeenha!!!! Hauihsuaihsa bijos miga!!!**

**Bianca Himura – OiiII!! Eu perdôo o seu atake no MSN, nem se preocupe "''' e vai ter um hentai sim, isso jah deu pr aperceber... axo q eh no prox, maix não tnhu ctz! e desculpa a demora!! Bejos!!!**

**A Louca – OiIi! Cara, desculpa a demora, sem noção!! Hsuahsuaihsia maix eh q eu precisava de umas férias!! Vai ter um hentai loguinhu, ele jah ta escrito!!! Eh soh esperar shaushaiu bjinhuzzz**

**MarahChan – OiIi!! Bom, vc entende o q eu kero dizer com notas baixas, mas 60 não eh baixo!!!! Hsuiashuaihsuia kem me dera tirar 60 em química!!! Continue lendo viu??? Bjoes**

**Lua – OiIi!!! Simmmm, eles são perfeitinhu um pro outro!!! Mto lindo os dois neh? Aushuaihsiua pena q não existe isso na real -.-'''' beijos!!**

**---00----**

**então é isso guriaz, agora, como eu disse la em cima, vou dizer o motivo do meu desapontamento! **

**Tipow assim... eu estava vendo algumas reviews e lendo algumas fics e percebi uma coisa: **

**eu posso escrever bem, mas o q as minhas fics trazem de bom pras pessoas? Elas fazem os outros pensar? Não! Saum apenas fics banais sobre um amor adolescente!**

**Isso me deixou desapontada, eu não conseguir passar uma msg com isso q varias pessoas chamam de talento...**

**eu falei isso pra um amigo meu, amigaum msm, de coração... e o q ele me disse me fez sentir um pouco melhor... ele me disse que:**

"**você não escreve pros outros, escreve pq gosta... c as suas fics fazem VC pensar jah ta valendo... e o q vc escreve eh sobre uma coisa q mtos deixam de acreditar dpois de algum tempo: amor verdadeiro!"**

**bom, espero que, se a fic não faz vocês pensarem, esse desabafinhu faça... **

**sempre vejam o amor como uma coisa linda, msm q ele doua mto.... ele dói, axo que sei isso melhor q mta gnt, maix a nossa recompensa eh mto maior!!! Resumindo:**

**AMEM TODOS, DE TODAS AS FORMAS, PQ EH ISSO Q CONTA!!!**

**Bjoes**

****


	17. Amar de todas as formas

AeEeee!!! Gente, eu sei, eu to demorando ERAS pra atualiza as fics, desculpaaa! E eu admito, dessa vez foi pura preguiça hehehe... e adivinhemmm? PASSEI DE ANUUU!! WOO HOO!!! E quero agradecer os comentários sobre a minha reflexão sobre a fic, ajudou muito...

Bom gente, eu tenhu q avisar que esse capitulo **tem hentai!** Vai estar em **negrito**, então quem não gosta pode simplesmente pular, não vai afetar muito a historia, ok? É isso, chega de enrolação, vamos pra historia!

-----------OoO--------

Kagome entra em casa se jogando no sofá, exausta. Já era noite e as luzes da rua começavam a se acender. Ficara no colégio a tarde inteira, pegando a matéria das três aulas perdidas e para azar de InuYasha, obrigou-o a fazer o mesmo.

- Ai... Eu to super cansada! – Disse se virando e pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhando para InuYasha – A Sango não fez o jantar?

- Não... – InuYasha respondeu lentamente pegando um bilhete em cima do balcão da cozinha – Saiu com o Miroku e vai voltar tarde.

Kagome suspirou e levantou do sofá:

- Então eu vou tomar um banho... Você faz a janta?

- Claro! – respondeu tentando parecer natural e colocando água numa panela. A garota sorriu e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Assim que ouviu a porta sendo trancada, pegou o bilhete de Sango novamente.

- Calma InuYasha. – O hanyou disse para si mesmo – É só fazer o que a Sango escreveu...

Pegou uma toalha branca e cobriu a mesa da sala, pegou dois pratos guardados no fundo do armário. Nunca tinham os usado antes, mas como estava escrito no papel, pareciam ser "indispensáveis numa ocasião especial como aquela". Pôs duas taças de cristal e talheres na mesa, indo até a geladeira buscar a garrafa de vinho logo após.

Percebeu que a água na panela já borbulhava, buscou o papel, procurando por uma ajuda sobre o que cozinhar.

- Ah, que ótimo! – reclamou sarcasticamente. A única coisa que Sango escrevera não passara de uma única frase: "Algo que você saiba fazer!". – Só tem um problema... Eu só sei cozinhar ramen e ovo mexido!

InuYasha ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo desligado e achou melhor se apressar, enquanto Kagome passava seus milhões de cremes e loções. Preparou dois pacotes de macarrão instantâneo e colocou na mesa, olhando-a satisfeito.

- Ah é, quase esqueci! – Buscou dois candelabros e acendeu as velas, bem a tempo de ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo destrancada. Parou ao lado da mesa com o rosto ardendo de vergonha. Queria fazer algo especial para a namorada, mas essas situações sempre o deixavam um pouco tímido. Viu ela entrar na sala e parar na porta surpresa, mas não tão surpresa quanto ele próprio. Kagome usava uma camisola de seda preta, que ia até o meio da coxa, mas sem uma calça comprida por baixo.

- Vinho com ramen? – Kagome perguntou com um sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios. InuYasha abaixou as orelhinhas e desviou o olhar do rosto da namorada.

- Pois é... Não sei... Cozinhar direito... – falou baixo e pausadamente, se sentindo meio ridículo. Kagome veio andando até ele e beijou seu rosto, abraçando-o.

- Pra mim... esta ótimo! – sussurrou entre dois beijos no pescoço de InuYasha. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura da garota, retribuindo ao abraço e aproximando o rosto do dela, com intenção de beijá-la.

Kagome se soltou lentamente antes que InuYasha pudesse se aproximar dela. Sentou à mesa e serviu ramen para os dois, comendo em um silencio incomodo. Depois de alguns minutos, InuYasha resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Você não quer vinho? – perguntou pegando a garrafa. Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e InuYasha tentou abrir com o saca-rolha , mas parecia que a rolha tinha emperrado. Suspirou irritado, e uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Olhou incerto para a garota e perguntou

- Kagome, posso fazer uma coisa?

- Claro! – ela respondeu rindo um pouco. InuYasha sorriu e mordeu a rolha, puxando-a com seus caninos e abrindo a garrafa. Kagome riu enquanto InuYasha falava alguma coisa qualquer, enchendo sua taça.

Ao terminar o jantar, a garrafa já estava vazia e os dois conversavam como os velhos amigos que sempre tinham sido. Kagome levantou cambaleante e sentou no colo de InuYasha, abraçando-o.

- Eu te adoro InuYasha...– disse beijando os lábios do namorado. Ele fez um careta e interrompeu o beijo.

- Kagome, é impressão minha ou você esta bêbada? – perguntou levantando e colocando-a de pé também. A garota tropeçou nos próprios pés e apoiou-se na mesa para não cair.

- Claro que não! – respondeu fazendo uma cara de indignada. Logo depois olhou para os lados, como alguém que se certifica que não ninguém ouvindo e sussurrou – É mentira... Eu estou totalmente virada!

- Jura? – perguntou o hanyou sarcástico. Passou a mão nos olhos, quando Kagome se jogou nele, no que seria um abraço.

- Vamos InuYasha! – disse passando a mão no peito dele – Quero brincar...

- Quer O QUE? – gritou o hanyou segurando a namorada pela cintura para evitar uma queda. Ela não respondeu, ficando com dificuldade na ponta dos pés.

- Quero que você venha me levar pra cama... – Disse descendo as mãos e tocando numa região "sensível" do namorado. Sorriu e beijou-o. InuYasha estava a ponto de ceder, retribuindo aos beijos de Kagome, mas sentindo o amargo gosto de vinho nos lábios dela, empurrou-a suavemente.

- N-não! – Gaguejou, com os braços esticados, mantendo Kagome longe de si. A garota lançou-lhe um olhar triste.

- Você não me quer, não é? – tentou se afastar, quase caindo novamente.

- Se eu te quero? Mais do que tudo... – Respondeu pegando-a pelo colo e levando-a para o quarto e colocando-a na cama.– Mas quero quando você saiba o que esta fazendo...

Kagome não respondeu. InuYasha olhou-a e viu que dormia profundamente. Suspirou pensou consigo mesmo que não tinha sido daquela vez...

OOOOoooOOOO

**No meio da madrugada Kagome acordou com um pulo. Tivera um pesadelo. Olhou ao redor e viu InuYasha deitado ao seu lado, só de bermuda, dormindo profundamente.**

**Fechou os olhos e chegou mais perto suavemente, tentando não acordá-lo. Não conseguia se lembrar do sonho, apenas de que ela estava em algum lugar escuro, e isso já era suficiente para fazê-la acordar suando frio, e às vezes gritando. Aconchegou-se mais no peito de InuYasha, que acabou acordando.**

**- Kagome? – Chamou sonolento. Olhou no despertador. Eram um pouco mais de três horas da manhã. – Você esta acordada?**

**- Estou... – Ela respondeu baixinho, com a voz tremula. InuYasha pode sentir um cheiro estranho vindo da namorada, o cheiro de alguém com muito medo, de alguém apavorado. Abraçou-a, beijando sua testa.**

**- O que aconteceu? Por que está com tanto medo?**

**- Nada... Só um pesadelo.**

**- Deve ter sido por causa do vinho. O que você sonhou?**

**- Não me lembro – Kagome respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos – Só me lembro de estar num lugar escuro... Estou com medo InuYasha, muito medo.**

**- Calma... – InuYasha disse abraçando-a mais forte – Eu nunca vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você, ouviu? Eu vou estar sempre perto pra te ajudar.**

**Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça, limpando uma lagrima. Sorriu.**

**- InuYasha? – Chamou olhando para o rosto dele, mesmo que com a escuridão só conseguisse ver um pequeno brilho dos olhos dele – Você sabe que eu te amo né?**

**- Claro... – respondeu afagando o cabelo dela carinhosamente, sentindo a respiração se acalmar aos poucos – Agora dorme...**

**Kagome ignorou a última frase de InuYasha, levantando seu rosto e puxando o dele para perto de si, fazendo os lábios se encontrarem, já entreabertos. Era um beijo calmo e relaxante. A garota sentou, para ficarem numa posição mais confortável, enquanto InuYasha voltava a agradar seus cabelos. **

**Beijaram-se de novo, explorando a boca um do outro lentamente, Kagome relaxando e sentindo seu medo ser substituído por uma gostosa sensação de proteção. InuYasha cessou o beijo e olhou para a namorada, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, esperando os carinhos do hanyou. Este sorriu consigo mesmo e beijou o pescoço da garota, que subia as mãos para agradar suas orelhinhas.**

**Kagome sentia InuYasha fazer uma trilha de beijos molhados, de seu pescoço até seu colo, excitando-a. Enquanto agradava os cabelos do hanyou, empurrou sua cabeça mais pra baixo sutilmente, permitindo o toque nos seios. Ele deitou-a gentilmente na cama, beijando-a novamente. Não um beijo calmo como o anterior, mas um beijo sedento, quase desesperado. As línguas entrelaçavam-se e perdiam-se, enquanto o único pensamento na cabeça dos dois era a felicidade de estarem juntos e a certeza de que aquilo era certo.**

**O hanyou passou a mão na coxa de Kagome, em direção ao quadril, lentamente levantando sua camisola. Não resistia aos desejos e instintos de nenhuma forma, pois de algum jeito, sem precisar de palavras, sabia que Kagome o queria da mesma forma. A garota levantou as costas do colchão para que InuYasha pudesse tirar sua camisola com mais facilidade. Ele admirou o corpo da namorada, sentido-se excitar mais ainda, enquanto ela o observava correr os olhos por seu corpo um pouco apreensiva, caso ele não a achasse atraente.**

**- Você é mesmo linda, Kagome! – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, que deu uma risada aliviada e abraçou o hanyou com todas as suas forças. InuYasha retribuiu ao abraço, embriagando-se no perfume doce da pele de Kagome. Seus corpos estavam juntos enquanto beijavam-se, e ele não pode evitar um gemido rouco ao sentir os seios nus de Kagome encostando-se ao seu peito. Beijando o pescoço do namorado, a garota agradava a nuca de InuYasha com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita buscou a mão dele, pousando-a no próprio seio, gemendo baixo.**

**- InuYasha... – Sussurrou enquanto sentia-o passar a língua em seu mamilo e mordiscá-lo de leve. A mão escorregou para a calcinha, retirando-a devagar. Tocou o sexo da garota, sentindo-o umedecer ainda mais. Introduziu dois dedos, fazendo-a gemer alto.**

**- Shhh... – Sussurrou – Você não vai querer que o Miroku ou a Sango acordem agora não é?**

**- Não !– Sussurrou de volta, tirando a bermuda de InuYasha, que gentilmente separou as pernas da garota com as mãos, posicionando-se no meio delas. Kagome deu um suspiro tremido, mas não vacilava. Amava InuYasha e queria demonstrar isso de todas as formas possíveis.**

**Sem falar nada, InuYasha penetrou-a devagar, soltando um gemido de prazer. Kagome apertou os olhos, sentindo uma dor invadi-la. Ao ver tal cena, o hanyou teve suas dúvidas sobre o que estavam fazendo pela primeira vez.**

**- Ka-kagome... Se você quiser que eu pare... – Disse nervoso. A garota apenas fez que não com a cabeça e colocou a mãos nas costas dele e puxando-a para si, incentivando-o a penetrá-la mais fundo.**

**- Eu gosto de te sentir... – Falou. InuYasha recuperou a confiança e penetrou-a novamente, controlando-se para não usar muita força. Kagome movia os quadris em sincronia e respirava ofegante.**

**- Mais... – Sussurrou sem conseguir terminar a frase. O hanyou sorriu e olhou-a nos olhos, vendo a mesma expressão que os seus provavelmente levavam. Uma paz, misturada com uma felicidade difícil de explicar. – Mais forte... – Kagome suspirou, terminando a frase.**

**InuYasha sorriu por dentro e moveu-se mais rápido, cedendo às vontades de seu corpo. Encostou o rosto no pescoço da namorada, respirando em seu ouvido.**

**Juntos os dois sentiram os músculos contraírem, as pernas fraquejarem e a mente ficar vazia, atingindo o orgasmo. InuYasha deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente contra o dela e Kagome sentiu-se mais exausta que nunca, mas não com sono. Seu coração desacelerava lentamente enquanto o namorado retirava de dentro de si.**

**- Agora eu posso falar que você é minha? – InuYasha perguntou quando se aconchegou no peito de Kagome agradando seu peito, sorrindo. A garota franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa e perguntou:**

**- Como assim? Eu sempre fui sua... **

**- Não foi isso que você me disse hoje de manhã .– InuYasha comentou sorrindo diante da confusão de Kagome – Quando eu estava discutindo com o lobo fedido, você disse que não "era" de nenhum de nós...**

**- Ahh... – Kagome falou se lembrando e sorrindo – Tá, agora você pode... Porque agora você também é só meu, meu InuYasha!**

-----------------OoO----------------

aeeew! Entãp, espero q vcs tenham gostado!

Eu dedico esse capitulo à Ju, q reviso pra mim e q eh uma fofa, e pra minha mana, Nika-Dono, pq ela, como eu, curte um bom hentai! Hsuaihsiuahsia

E tbm pra toda a moçada q acompanha a fic, q comenta e q gosta de hentai etc etc etc!

Agradecimentos:

**CaHh Kinomoto** – guriaaaaa!! Por onde vc anda?? Da um sinalzinhu de vida, to comaçando a axa q vc bateu as botas! (as botas ta? Hsuaihsuiasa) a gnt tme q posta a fic neh? Ti adorooooo feliz ano novo! bjoes

**Otaku-IY **– OiEee!!! E ae, vc curtiu o hentai? Nao pesei tanto neh?? Hsuiahsuiahi e desculpa de novo a demora, espero q esse cap esteja a altura da fic �' bjoezzz

**Darck Angel **– OiEEe... Aeee finalmente deu certo os dois neH? Eu dei uma graaaande enrolada, maix tudo bein, disfarça �' husiahsuiahsuia continua acomapanhando e comentando viu? Bjoes

**Yukyuno Hikari **– OieEEeEe moçaaaa!! Td sussi? Hsuiahsiua adoro poder usar gírias de paranaense com vc! Como vaum os pias? Tem comido mta vina? Siahsuiahsuia me empolguei �' nois tem q sai de novoooo neh? Vamu combina o/ bjoezzzz

**Dessa-Chan **– OieEEe... eh eu sei q vc não eh uma fã de hentai, intaum não sei c vc leu... maix valewzaum pelo apoio pelo desabafo do ultimo cap viu? Bjooooozzzz

**Hitomi Higurashi **– OiEeE o/ brigadaum pelo apoio, fiquei mtooo feliz em saber q vc axa a minha fic taum boua... ateh da vergonha de ficar tanto tempo sem postar / intuam, eu moro em Curitiba e vc? Bjinhuzzz

**Kgome-Chan **– OiIIiI!!! Então, brigadaum pelo apoio, e fico mtooo feliz em saber q vc pode tirar alguma coisa da minha fic.... axo q isso eh o q maix incentiva um autor! Bjinhuzzz

**Lady Mirza **– Olha aí outra moça q sumiu! Eu ando mto a fim de conversar com vc sabia? Vc faiz falta!!! Intaum, minha amigonaaaa, eu axo q a suas fics temu ma certa influencia sobre mim, hahahaha.... E axo q eu soh sei escrever sobre o amor dessa forma q vc descreveu: selvagens, cálidos e sinceros... Por que, como nós jah conversamos, eu não sou uma pessoa religiosa... Então, se eu não acreditar no amor... No que eu vou acreditar? Beijos amiga do meu hearttttt

**Jaqueline Sant'Ana **– OieEE!!! Que bom q vc começou a acompanhar a fic... to tentando dar o meu melhor espero q continue lendo e comentando!! Beijoszzz

**Janeka **- OiEe! Vc não precisa se desculpar, o bom eh q agora vc ta lendo e eu eh q me desculpo pela demora nas atualizações �' e não sei kein vc eh no MSN, vc vem falar comigo qq dia pra eu saber kein vc eh oka? Bjinhuzzz

**Nandykboo **– OiEe!! Nhai, brigada pelo comentário!! Hsuahsui... Eu axo essa fic infinitamente melhor do q a Love Above All Things, c bem q as duas saum completamente diferentes... Desculpa meeeeesssmo a demora pra atualiza, dessa vez eu admito q foi preguiça! E vc podia me passar o nome das suas fics? Eu tava a fim de dar uma olhada!! Bjinhuzzz

**Lika **– OieE! Nhai, brigada pelo comentário! A fic ainda vai demorar um pouco pra xegar ao fim, se bem que agora ela jah vai pra reta final... espero comtinuar vendo o seu nome ake! Beijozzz

**HoLLy-182 **– OieEE! Desculpa, eu ainda não conferi a sua fic, desculpa messsssmo! Maix juro q vo da uma olhadinha blz? Espero q vc continue lendo, msm eu não ter lido a sua �' bjozzz

**Dark-Nika **– OiiIi manaaa! Viu só, esse cap eh pra vc! Espero q vc tenha curtido o hentai! Te amoooooooooo e valew pelos elogios... por ter falado q eu me desenvolvi bastante e pah.... bjoessss lindaaaa

**Tomb Raider **– OieEeE!!! Nossa, vc deixou um monte de comentários! (não to reclamando!!!!) e espero ver outros seus, na continuação da fic, ok? Bjinhuzzzz

**Lua **– Oi Nat! Qual o nome da sua nova fic? Vou dar uma olhadinha sim! E brigada por falar q tava perfeito hehehe!!! Bjinhuzzzz

É isso gntiii! Brigadaum pelos comentários, e desculpa kein não curte hentai ok?

**Só pra avisar, to pensando de mudar de nick aki no ffnet Ainda não sei qual é, maix soh pra avisar... Provavelmente vai ser _Miss Lo..._ curtiram? Odiaram? Digam nas reviews!!! bjinhuzzzz**


End file.
